Crystal Power II
by Psyciandra
Summary: This story takes place 10 months after the demise of Terumi. The Sapphire Blossom’s are busier then ever, S-S are starting to plan their wedding, T-E are now engaged and K-M are now going out. (Rest of Summary in story)
1. Default Chapter

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Welcome back!! ^^ After the last chapter of CP, I got all these reviews and e-mails saying I should either make another fic, or do a sequel. So I decided to do a sequel. This story takes place 10 months after the demise of Terumi. The Sapphire Blossom's are busier then ever, Syaoran and Sakura are starting to plan their wedding, Tomoyo and Eriol are now engaged and Kai and Melin are now going out. But like always, things never ever go smoothly; an old threat has returned. Will Sakura and the gang win round two?  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
CHAPTER I ~ SURPRISE! SURPRISE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran?! Have you seen my script?" came Sakura's voice from the hallway. "No.I haven't, why? You didn't lose it again did you?" "No, I didn't lose it! I've just misplaced it somewhere" "Yeah? Like you misplaced it the last 10 times this week?" he asked smirking. "Yeah, Just like I.oh Syaoran!! Will you stop that?! I need to find that script! I've got our new song on it!" she whined. "Okay, okay, calm down! Did you take it over to Tomoyo's yesterday?" he asked with his smirk still planted on his face. "I did, but I'm sure I brought it back." "You better ring her up and see if she's seen it" "Right"  
  
~Phone Call~  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Tomoyo here" answered Tomoyo's voice from the other end. "Tomoyo, have you seen my script?" "Yes I have in fact, you left it here yesterday" "Thanks Tomoyo, I'll be right over to get it k?" "Okay" "Ja" "Ja"  
  
~End of phone call~  
  
"So?" asked Syaoran. "Yeah, it's there, I'm gonna go over to get it now" "Okay, but don't be too long, tea's nearly ready" "Okay" (If you guys haven't noticed yet, Sakura and Syaoran live in the same apartment now ^^)  
  
~Tomoyo's place 5 seconds later~  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Hi Sakura, come on in, it's on the table in the rehearsing arena where you left it" "Thanks Tomoyo..What?" she asked, looking at her facial expression. "Oh, nothing" she said, blushing. Sakura, noticing her blush, made her way into the kitchen where Eriol and Spinner were cooking. Sakura looked back at Tomoyo and smirked. "Nothing huh?" she laughed, and then made her way to the rehearsing arena. Tomoyo went a bright pink. As Sakura passed the kitchen, she greeted Eriol and Spinner, and then she saw something sparkle. She took a closer look and saw it was a small, gold, engagement ring. Eriol caught her gaze and signaled to keep quiet. Sakura nodded in understanding then mouthed 'Good Luck'. In the rehearsing arena, she found her script, just as Tomoyo said she would. She sat down and looked at the words. She hummed a few bars then started to sing a few lines.  
  
Do you remember, when you where 7?  
  
And the only thing that you wanted to do,  
  
Was show your mum that you could play the piano,  
  
Ten years have passed,  
  
And the one thing that lasts,  
  
Is that same old song that we played along, and made my mamma cry,  
  
I miss those days, and I miss those ways,  
  
When I got lost in fantasies,  
  
In a cartoon land of mysteries,  
  
In a place you won't grow old, in a place you won't feel cold, and I'll sing,  
  
She stopped. "I know" she said out loud to herself and went out to the kitchen.  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
"Tomoyo?! Are you busy?" she asked as she came into the room. But no one was there. "Come on guys!" she sighed as she went into the lounge room. But no one was there either. "Guys! Come on!! Stop mucking around would you?!" she yelled. Still no one answered. She was starting to get worried. She looked in through every room, every area, every corner, every nook and cranny, but still no sign of any of them. "Where could they be??" she asked herself. {Sakura? You there?} {Syaoran? Is that you?} {Who else could it be?} {Oh right, what's up?} {You found it? Cause Tea's ready and waiting} {Okay, I'll be right there} and with that, she disappeared.  
  
~Back at S+S's apartment~  
  
"Syaoran! I'm home!" She yelled as she came through the front door a few seconds later. There was no answer. "Syaoran?" she asked. "Syaoran are you there?!" she asked again not getting an answer. "Oh Syaoran, not you too" she mock whined. She walked into the lounge room, and turned on the light.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Erupted a yell from more then one voice. Sakura looked around, completely bewildered at what she was seeing. "Happy Birthday Sakura!" said Tomoyo, a small flicker of gold on her 'ring' finger. "What is all this?" asked Sakura, still not able to believe what she was seeing. "Did you forget it was your birthday today?" asked Syaoran coming out from the crowd of family and friends. "I, I guess I did" she said blushing at her silliness. "I guess with all this work I've been doing, I hadn't really had time to think about it" she confessed.  
  
"That's ok Sakura" She looked up to see Kai and Melin. "Now you have the time" Kai added. "Thanks you guys" "No prob" said Kai waving his hand, as if it was nothing. "Just don't expect us to do it again" he added smirking. Sakura pouted. The others just laughed. "So, how about we get this party started?!" Kai asked Sakura. "Sure!" she answered happily. Unbeknown to her and her friends, someone was watching...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
First of all, about my new penname, some people have been asking me about it. You heard of Pokémon? (If you haven't, you've been asleep for the past 5 or so years!) You know the Pokémon Mewtwo? Well, after catching my 2nd Mewtwo, I decided to give it a nickname. That nickname was 'Psyciandra'. My cousin suggested I add it to the list of possible pennames. Most of you then voted for that name and so, that's how I got my new penname. Secondly, to Dark-Sonic and everyone else who didn't quite get how Syaoran and Kai came back. When Sakura defeated Terumi, she undid whatever Terumi had done. So if Terumi killed someone, that person who died, would come back to life. If Terumi blew up a city or town, that city or town would come back and the people who lived there would continue their life as if nothing at all happened. Also to Dark-Sonic; I accept your challenge. As you can see, I've got a new story, so throw whatever you can at me. I'm ready and waiting for your review. Bring it on! ^__^ One other thing, I'm still accepting songs or suggestions you think would go good in the fic, so if you have one in mind, review or e-mail me! And don't forget to R 'n' R!!  
  
Cya!  
~Psyciandra. 


	2. The Unexpected Guests

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
I'd like to say thanks to: ChErRy; cherry-petals; AnimeAngel; lil-demon- nightmare; SyaoranzCherryBlossom; Alexandra; gamegirl546; Twinstar1; and Mickee() for reviewing the first chapter of CPII!!  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
CHAPTER II ~ THE UNEXPECTED GUESTS  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was sitting in between Syaoran's legs as they sat on the small verandah out the front talking. "So Tomoyo, anything exciting happen today?" asked Sakura out of the blue. "No not really, why do you ask?" "Oh, I'm just curious about the small gold ring you've got on your finger" she said as everyone turned their heads to look. Tomoyo went a bright pink. "When were you planning on telling us?" asked Sakura looking at her. Tomoyo sighed before answering. "I didn't want to spoil your party, so I was going to tell you the next time we talked" "Tomoyo you wouldn't have spoiled the party, come on.where's Eriol?" she asked as she got up. As they walked away to find him, Melin who stayed behind with Kai and Syaoran, looked at Sakura, then at Syaoran. "How do you get used to that?" asked Melin. "Used to what?" asked Kai. "Sakura, she's changed so much since she battled Terumi, how do you get used to it?" "It's easy" said Syaoran as he watched Sakura find Eriol and drag him onto the mini stage. "You just have to accept it.besides, she hasn't really changed that much at all, she's just not as innocent" he added as he looked back at Kai and Melin.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?!" came Sakura's voice over the microphone. "I have an announcement to make." everyone looked in her direction. "I've just been informed that Eriol and Tomoyo are now engaged!" she said happily as a blushing Tomoyo and Eriol received a congratulating applause. "Tomoyo, do you still have that music we made up last month?" Sakura asked in a whisper. "Yeah, it's in my bag, why?" "I just thought of something, I won't be long" and she disappeared into her room with Tomoyo's bag in hand. "Where's she going?" asked Kai. "I don't know" said Syaoran.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
Sakura came rushing out and put a cassette in a recorder. "Excuse me everyone" she said through the microphone. "I have a gift for the new fiancés" she said smiling. Everyone watched as Sakura pressed the play button.  
  
Do you remember, when you where 7?  
  
And the only thing that you wanted to do,  
  
Was show your mum that you could play the piano,  
  
Ten years have passed,  
  
And the one thing that lasts,  
  
Is that same old song that we played along, and made my mamma cry  
  
I miss those days, and I miss those ways,  
  
When I got lost in fantasies,  
  
In a cartoon land of mysteries,  
  
In a place you won't grow old, in a place you won't feel cold, and I'll sing  
  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da,  
  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection,  
  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da,  
  
Find a star for my direction,  
  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da,  
  
For the little girl inside, who won't, just hide,  
  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies,  
  
Let me, keep my, faith and innocent eyes,  
  
My innocent eyes,  
  
Do you remember, when you were 15?  
  
And the kids at school called you a fool, cos you took the chance to dream,  
  
In the time that's past, and the one thing that lasts,  
  
Is that same old song that we played along, and made my daddy cry,  
  
I miss those days, and I miss those ways,  
  
When I got lost in fantasies!  
  
In a cartoon land of mysteries!  
  
In a place you won't grow old! In a place you wont feel cold!  
  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da!  
  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection!  
  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da!  
  
Find a star for my direction!  
  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, d!  
  
For the little girl inside, who wont just hide!  
  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies!  
  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes!  
  
Under my feeling under my skin  
  
Under the thoughts from within,  
  
Learning the subtext,  
  
Of the mind,  
  
See creation how where defined,  
  
I miss those days, and I miss those ways,  
  
When I got lost in fantasies!  
  
In a cartoon land of mysteries!  
  
In a place you won't grow old! In a place you wont feel cold!  
  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da!  
  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection!  
  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da!  
  
Find a star for my direction!  
  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da!  
  
For the little girl inside, who wont just hide!  
  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies!  
  
Let me keep my, faith and innocent eyes  
  
My innocent eyes!  
  
Everyone clapped as she finished singing. "Sakura.that was perfect, how did you know that, that music would go so well with those lyrics?" "It came to me after I found them in the rehearsing arena" she said proudly. "Can I request a song?" asked Eriol. "Huh? Sure" "Ok, how about 'I've finally found someone'?" "Okay"  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet; I finally found the one, who makes me feel complete...  
  
(Sakura)  
  
It started over coffee, we started out as friends;  
  
It's funny how from simple things; the best things begin...  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
This time is different;  
  
(Sakura)  
  
La, la, la, la,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
It's all because of you!..  
  
It's better than it's ever been;  
  
(Both)  
  
Cuz we can talk it through;  
  
(Sakura)  
  
My favourite line was "Can I call you sometime?"  
  
It's all you had to say...  
  
(Both)  
  
To take my breath away...  
  
This is it!  
  
Oh, I finally found someone; someone to share my life;  
  
I finally found the one - to be with every night;  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Cause whatever I do,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
It's just got to be you!  
  
(Both)  
  
My life has just begun, I finally found someone...  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Did I keep you waiting?  
  
(Sakura)  
  
I didn't mind,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I apologize,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Baby, that's fine,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I would wait forever,  
  
(Both)  
  
Just to know you were mine;  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Ya Know - I love your hair...  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Are you sure it looks right?  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I love what you wear...  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Isn't it too tight?  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
You're exceptional!  
  
(Both)  
  
I can't wait for the rest of my life... Oh This Is It! I finally found someone; someone to share my life, I finally found the one; to be with every night... (Sakura) Cause whatever I do, (Syaoran) It's just got to be you, (Both) My life has just begun; I finally found someone... (Sakura) And whatever I do. (Syaoran) It's just got to be you! (Sakura) My life has just begun... (Both) I finally found someone...  
  
Everyone claps as they finish their song. "Thanks you guys" said Eriol. "No prob" said Syaoran. "Can I ask for an encore?" everyone turned to look at the door way. Five women were standing beside one another smiling. Four of them were giggling. Syaoran, seeing who just arrived, slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned. "What is it?" asked Sakura looking at him confused. "That's my mother and sisters" he whined. "Oh" Sakura said trying to contain her laughter. "Can we ask for another song?" asked Syaoran's mother again. "Sure Mrs Li, what one would you like?" asked Sakura politely. Syaoran's mother thought for a while then said "Unchained Melody". Syaoran's eyes went wide. "Why in the world do you want that one??" he wailed. "Because it's a very beautiful and special song" replied his mother smiling. Syaoran turn red. "But it's not finished yet!!" he complained. But it didn't faze his mother. "What is this 'unchained melody' Syaoran?" asked Sakura. Syaoran blushed a deeper red. "Haven't you told her Syaoran?" asked Fuutie. "Why don't you tell her now?" she added. Syaoran sighed. "Syaoran?" asked Sakura. He looked at her. "You don't have to if you don't want to" "Its okay, I'll tell you. I originally wrote this song for you Sakura. I wrote it while I was at home training. I missed you so much, and whenever I felt sad, I'd sing this song"  
  
Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea, To the open arms, of the sea, yeah, Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me, I'll be coming home, wait for me, yeah,  
  
Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch, A long, lonely time, And time goes by so slowly, And time can do so much, Are you still mine?  
  
I need your love, I oh I need your love, God speed your love to me,  
  
(Just music)  
  
Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea, To the open arms, of the sea, yeah, Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me, I'll be coming home, wait for me, yeah,  
  
Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered, hungered for your touch, A long, lonely time, And time goes by so slowly, And time can do so much, Are you still mine?  
  
I need your love, I oh I need your love, God speed your love to me..yeah.  
  
When he finished, Sakura was nearly on the verge of tears. "You wrote that, for me?" she choked out. "Yeah, I used to sing that to myself all the time" he smiled seeing how moved she was by it. Sakura jumped into his arms, thanking him. Syaoran blushed. His sisters were laughing at his predicament. "Well, I think Sakura and the Brat should get some rest because they've got to get up early to rehearse for their next concert" said Touya. "TOUYA!!" yelled Sakura. "Don't call him a 'Brat'!" Syaoran sweat dropped. 10 minutes later, they were all asleep, waiting for the next day to come...  
  
~The Big Day~  
  
"Hoooeeeeeeeeeee!!" whined Sakura. "Sakura, try to settle down" said Kero. "HOW CAN I SETTLE DOWN?? WE'RE GOING TO BE PERFORMING ON LIVE TELEVISION!!" Kero, Syaoran and the gang all sweat dropped. "Sakura, you've been preparing for this for weeks now, you'll be fine" assured Tomoyo. But Sakura was unfazed by her comments. "Syaoran do something will you? We can't have her going on stage like this!" said Tomoyo. "What do you want me to do? I've tried just like you have" Syaoran complained. He looked at Sakura's face, sparkling in the light from the glitter on her face. He lifted his hand and gentle placed it under her chin. She immediately looked at him. He looked back at her, soft emerald connecting with warm brown. He then gently pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Everything will be alright, okay? You'll do just fine" She nodded then sweat dropped. "What?" asked Syaoran. Only one word was needed to explain - Tomoyo. (Her and her pesky camera.lol) A few minutes later, they took their places on stage. All the girls were dressed up in sporty, Sailor Moon outfits, while the boys were dressed in flashy t-shirts and jeans. (Syaoran, Eriol, Kai, Melin, Tomoyo, Rita and Chiharu are the background singers - BGS = Background singers) (BGS - without music)  
  
Never want to fly,  
  
Never want to leave,  
  
(Sakura - now with music)  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me, (BGS) Never want to run,  
  
Frightened to believe, (Sakura) You're the best thing, of about me. (music gap) (Sakura) Sometimes I feel like, this is only chemistry,  
  
Stuck in a maze, searching for a way to,  
  
Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me, (BGS) You're so close, (Sakura) Where do you end?  
  
Where do I begin?  
  
Always pushing and pulling, (BGS)  
  
Sometimes vanity takes vacation time on me, (Sakura)  
  
I'm in a daze, stumbling bewildered, (BGS)  
  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere, (Sakura)  
  
You and I, roller coaster riding love,  
  
You're the centre of adrenalin,  
  
And I'm beginning to understand! (All) Never want to fly,  
  
Never want to leave, (Sakura)  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me! (All)  
  
Never want to run,  
  
Frightened to believe, (Sakura)  
  
You're the best thing about me. (music gap) (BGS) Walk on broken glass make my way through fire, (Sakura)  
  
These are things I would do for love, (BGS)  
  
Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason, (Sakura)  
  
Up is down the impossible occurs each day,  
  
This intoxication thrills me!  
  
I only pray it doesn't kill me!! (All) Never want to fly,  
  
Never want to leave, (Sakura)  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me! (All)  
  
Never want to run,  
  
Frightened to believe, (Sakura)  
  
You're the best thing about me. (Another music gap) (Sakura) You're the centre of adrenalin,  
  
And I'm beginning to understand~!  
  
You could be the best thing about me, oh ho, (All) Never want to fly,  
  
Never want to leave, (Sakura)  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me! (All)  
  
Never want to run,  
  
Frightened to believe, (Sakura)  
  
You're the best thing about me. (Repeat chorus and fade) Song ends. The audience erupts with applause. "Thankyou, let's keep this show rolling hey?" asked Sakura, who was now calmer. (Sakura) I believe the sun should never set upon an argument,  
  
I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands,  
  
I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you,  
  
I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do,  
  
I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem,  
  
I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone, (All) I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned,  
  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned,  
  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side,  
  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye, (Sakura) I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality,  
  
I believe that trust is more important than monogamy,  
  
I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul,  
  
I believe that family is worth more than money or gold,  
  
I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair,  
  
I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires! (All) I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned,  
  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned,  
  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side,  
  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye. (Sakura) I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness,  
  
I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed,  
  
I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists,  
  
I believe in love surviving death into eternity! (All) I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness,  
  
I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed,  
  
I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists,  
  
I believe in love surviving death into eternity! (Sakura) I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned!  
  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned!  
  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side!!  
  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye~!  
  
Until you say goodbye!  
  
Ohh, no, no, no, no, no, (Slowly fade) Once again, the audience erupted with an ear piercing applause. "Now, Syaoran and my good friend Eriol here are going to sing you 'Don't Pay the Ferry Man'!" said Sakura. (Sakura is now taking the place of Syaoran as a BGS. { } means BGS) (Syaoran)  
  
It was late at night on the open road,  
  
speeding like a man on the run,  
  
A lifetime spent preparing for the journey.  
  
He is closer now and the search is on,  
  
reading from a map in the mind:  
  
Yes there's that ragged hill ,  
  
and there's a boat on the river. (Eriol) And when the rain came down,  
  
he heard a wild dog howl  
  
There were voices in the night  
  
{Don't do it!}  
  
Voices out of sight  
  
{Don't do it!}  
  
Too many men have failed before,  
  
whatever you do.! (All) Don't pay the ferryman!  
  
Don't even fix a price!  
  
Don't pay the ferryman!  
  
Until he gets you to the other side. (Syaoran) In the rolling mist, then he gets on board,  
  
now there'll be no turning back,  
  
Beware that hooded old man at the rudder.  
  
And then the lightning flashed and the thunder roared,  
  
and people calling out his name,  
  
And dancing bones that jabbered-and-a-moaned,  
  
on the water. (Eriol) And then the ferryman said "There is trouble ahead,  
  
So you must pay me now."  
  
{Don't do it!}  
  
"You must pay me now."  
  
{Don't do it!}  
  
And still that voice came from beyond,  
  
whatever you do.! (All) Don't pay the ferryman!  
  
Don't even fix a price!  
  
Don't pay the ferryman!  
  
Until he gets you to the other side. Don't pay the ferryman!  
  
Don't even fix a price!  
  
Don't pay the ferryman!  
  
Until he gets you to the other side. (Syaoran) Don't pay.the ferry man! Music for the next song started, as it did, the audience went wild.! (Syaoran) Me with the floorshow,  
  
Kickin' with your torso,  
  
Boys getting high,  
  
And the girls even more so,  
  
Wave your hands if your not with the man,  
  
Can I kick it?  
  
{Yes you can}  
  
I got,  
  
{Funk}  
  
You got,  
  
{Soul} (All)  
  
We got everybody, (Syaoran)  
  
I've got the gift,  
  
Gonna stick it in the goal,  
  
It's time to move your body, (Kai)  
  
Babylon back in business,  
  
Can I get a witness?  
  
Every girl, every man,  
  
Houston, can you hear me?  
  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
  
Need permission to land, (All)  
  
I don't wanna rock, DJ,  
  
But your making me feel so nice,  
  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
  
Cos you're keepin' me up all night, (Syaoran)  
  
Singin' in the classes,  
  
Music for your masses, (All)  
  
Give no head,  
  
No backstage passes, (Syaoran)  
  
Have a proper giggle,  
  
I'll be quite polite,  
  
But when I rock the mic,  
  
I rock the mic ,  
  
{Right}  
  
You got no love, then you're with the wrong man, (All)  
  
It's time to move your body, (Syaoran)  
  
If you can't get a girl,  
  
But your best friend can,  
  
It's time to move your body, (Eriol)  
  
I don't wanna be sleazy,  
  
Baby just tease me,  
  
Got no family planned,  
  
Houston, can you hear me?  
  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
  
Need permission to land, (All)  
  
I don't wanna rock, DJ,  
  
But you're making me feel so nice,  
  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
  
Cos you're keeping me up all night,  
  
I don't wanna rock, DJ,  
  
But you're making me feel so nice,  
  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
  
Cos your keeping me up all night, (Kai)  
  
Pimpin' aint easy,  
  
Most of them fleece me,  
  
Every night,  
  
Pimpin' ain't easy,  
  
But if you're sellin' it,  
  
It's alright, (The Boys)  
  
Come on! (All)  
  
I don't wanna rock, DJ,  
  
But you're making me feel so nice,  
  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
  
Cos you're keeping me up all night,  
  
I don't wanna rock, DJ,  
  
But you're making me feel so nice,  
  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
  
Cos you're keeping me up all night,  
  
The crowd applause, whistle and koo-ee as they all head backstage for their first break.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't wanna rock, DJ.." ^__^U ..Ahh, right.so what did you think of this chapter? It's longer - even without the songs. Hope you like it, R+R and let me know!!  
  
Cya!  
  
~Psyciandra. 


	3. The Invitation

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: Super Sakura Kinomoto; SyaoranzCherryBlossom and Dark-Sonic for reviewing my story!  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
CHAPTER III ~ THE INVITATION  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The crowd screamed and whistled as they came back on stage. Sakura and the gang waved to the crowd and the noise grew even louder. "You ready?" asked Sakura. The crowd screamed in reply. "I said are you ready?!" she asked again. The crowd screamed louder still. "Alright, here we go!" at those words, the music started.  
  
[Intro - Syaoran]  
  
Yes!  
  
It's so crazy right now!  
  
Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee,  
  
It's ya boy, young. [Intro - Sakura:]  
  
You ready?  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no [Intro - Syaoran]  
  
Yea, history in the making,  
  
Part 2, it's so crazy right now, [Verse 1 - Sakura]  
  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
  
Just how your love your doing no one else can. [Chorus - Sakura]  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's,  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, {in love}  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch,  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, {your touch}  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss,  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now,  
  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no,  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no,  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no,  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no, [Verse 2 - Sakura]  
  
When I talk to my friends so quietly,  
  
Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,  
  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,  
  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,  
  
The way that you know what I thought I knew,  
  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,  
  
But I still don't understand,  
  
Just how the love your doing no one else can. [Chorus - Sakura]  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's,  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, {oh crazy}  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch, {you're in love}  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, {love!}  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss, {hey!}  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now,  
  
Looking so crazy in love's, {hey}  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. I'm looking so crazy in loves,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. [Verse 3 - Syaoran {Sakura}]  
  
Check it, let's go,  
  
Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,  
  
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, {oh}  
  
Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,  
  
Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, {oh no}  
  
The ROC handle like Van Axel,  
  
I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,  
  
The genuine article I go I do not sing though,  
  
I sling though, If anything I bling yo, a star like Ringo, roll like ??  
  
Crazy bring ya whole set,  
  
Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,  
  
They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, {oh no}  
  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,  
  
My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.  
  
{Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no}  
  
Been dealing with chain smokers,  
  
But how you think I got the name Hova?  
  
{Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no}  
  
I been realer the game's over,  
  
{Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no}  
  
Fall back young, ever since the label changed over,  
  
{Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no}  
  
to platinum the game's been wrap, One! [Bridge - Sakura]  
  
Got me looking, so crazy, my baby,  
  
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,  
  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care,  
  
'Cuz your love's got the best of me,  
  
And baby you're making a fool of me,  
  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,  
  
'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby,  
  
HEY! [Chorus - Sakura]  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's, {oh love}  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, {lookin' crazy}  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch,  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now,  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss, {baby}  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now, {baby}  
  
Looking so crazy in love's, {whoa!}  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love, {whoa!} Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's,  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, {your love}  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now {your touch}  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss,  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now,  
  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. Song ends, the next one starts. (Sakura) Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin',  
  
waitin' for some lover to call,  
  
dialed about a thousand numbers lately,  
  
almost rang the phone off the wall, (The Girls - includes Melin, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rita, and Naoko)  
  
Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin',  
  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight,  
  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin',  
  
gotta have some hot stuff,  
  
gotta have some lovin' tonight,  
  
I need hot stuff,  
  
I want some hot stuff,  
  
I need hot stuff, (Melin)  
  
Lookin' for a lover who needs another,  
  
don't want another night on my own,  
  
wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover,  
  
wanna bring a wild man back home, (The Girls)  
  
Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin',  
  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight,  
  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin',  
  
gotta have some lovin',  
  
got to have a love tonight,  
  
I need hot stuff,  
  
hot love,  
  
lookin' for hot love, (Tomoyo)  
  
Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff,  
  
hot, hot, hot,  
  
hot, hot, hot, hot stuff,  
  
hot, hot, hot, (The Girls)  
  
Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin',  
  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight,  
  
lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin',  
  
I need hot stuff baby tonight,  
  
hot stuff baby this evening,  
  
I want hot stuff baby tonight,  
  
hot stuff baby this evenin',  
  
I want some hot stuff baby tonight. "Alright.woah! Okay, you all should know this one" said Sakura. (Sakura) You think you gotta keep me iced,  
  
You don't,  
  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash,  
  
I won't,  
  
Even if you were broke,  
  
My love don't cost a thing,  
  
Think I wanna drive your Benz,  
  
I don't,  
  
If I wanna floss I got my own,  
  
Even if you were broke,  
  
My love don't cost a thing, (Melin)  
  
When you rolled up in the Escalade,  
  
Saw that truck you gave to the valet,  
  
Knew that it was game when you looked at me,  
  
Pulling up your sleeve so I could see the Rolley bling,  
  
Saw you later in the corner booth,  
  
Raising up a toast so I would notice you,  
  
But your heart's a mess,  
  
Think you outta know,  
  
Doesn't matter if you're balling out of control, (Chiharu)  
  
All that matter's is,  
  
That you treat me right,  
  
Give me all the things I need,  
  
That money can't buy yeah, (Sakura)  
  
You think you gotta keep me iced,  
  
You don't,  
  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash,  
  
I won't,  
  
Even if you were broke,  
  
My love don't cost a thing,  
  
Think I wanna drive your Benz,  
  
I don't,  
  
If I wanna floss I got my own,  
  
Even if you were broke,  
  
My love don't cost a thing, (Naoko)  
  
When I took a chance,  
  
Thought you'd understand,  
  
Baby credit cards aren't romance,  
  
So you're tryna buy what's already yours,  
  
What I need from is not available in stores,  
  
Seen a side of you that I really feel,  
  
Doing way too much, never keep it real,  
  
If it doesn't change, gotta hit the road,  
  
Now I'm leaving, where's my keys?,  
  
I've got to go, (Chiharu)  
  
All that matter's is,  
  
That you treat me right,  
  
Give me all the things I need,  
  
That money can't buy yeah, (Sakura)  
  
You think you gotta keep me iced,  
  
You don't,  
  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash,  
  
I won't,  
  
Even if you were broke,  
  
My love don't cost a thing,  
  
Think I wanna drive your Benz,  
  
I don't,  
  
If I wanna floss I got my own,  
  
Even if you were broke,  
  
My love don't cost a thing, (Rita)  
  
A thing, a thing, a thing,  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
  
You think the money that you make,  
  
Can substitute the time you take,  
  
Take the keys here to my heart,  
  
Then you can win my heart, and get what's in my heart,  
  
I think you need to take some time,  
  
To show me that your love is true,  
  
There's more than dollar signs in you,  
  
Then you can win my heart, and get what's in my heart, (All The Girls)  
  
You think you gotta keep me iced,  
  
You don't,  
  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash,  
  
I won't,  
  
Even if you were broke,  
  
My love don't cost a thing,  
  
Think I wanna drive your Benz,  
  
I don't,  
  
If I wanna floss I got my own,  
  
Even if you were broke,  
  
My love don't cost a thing. The crowd goes wild. {I think they enjoyed that Syaoran} said Sakura telepathically. {You think?} Syaoran joked back. (A/N:I Love This Song!!) (Syaoran) I've got your picture of me and you,  
  
You wrote "I love you" I love you too,  
  
I sit there staring and there's nothing else to do,  
  
Oh it's in color,  
  
Your hair is brown,  
  
Your eyes are hazel,  
  
And soft as clouds,  
  
I often kiss you when there's no one else around, (Eriol)  
  
I've got your picture, I've got your picture,  
  
I'd like a million of you over myself,  
  
I asked the doctor to take your picture,  
  
So I can look at you from inside as well,  
  
You've got me turning up and turning down,  
  
and turning in and turning 'round, (The Guys - Kai, Eriol, and Syaoran)  
  
I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I really think so,  
  
Turning Japanese,  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I really think so,  
  
I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I really think so,  
  
Turning Japanese,  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I really think so, (Kai)  
  
I've got your picture, I've got your picture,  
  
I'd like a million of you over myself,  
  
I asked the doctor to take your picture,  
  
So I can look at you from inside as well,  
  
You've got me turning up and turning down,  
  
and turning in and turning 'round, (The Guys)  
  
I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I really think so,  
  
Turning Japanese,  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I really think so,  
  
I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I really think so,  
  
Turning Japanese,  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I really think so, (Syaoran)  
  
No sex, no drugs, no wine, no women,  
  
No fun, no sin, no you, no wonder it's dark,  
  
Everyone around me is a total stranger,  
  
Everyone avoids me like a psyched lone-ranger,  
  
Everyone, (The Guys)  
  
That's why I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I really think so,  
  
Turning Japanese,  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I really think so,  
  
I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I really think so,  
  
Turning Japanese,  
  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
  
I really think so... ("Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so. ^____^ Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so." lol) After the song finished, they all darted backstage for their last break of the show. Then suddenly Syaoran comes out in a sparkling green & Sapphire Latin outfit, it was a t-shirt with long sleeves and a split down the chest, and long pants that matched. He spoke into the microphone. "The show is almost over." he started but was cut of by a roar from the crowd. He quiets them and continues. "And because you have been such a great audience, Sakura, I and the others, have decided to give you a big finish." he is once again cut of by a roar from the crowd. He smiles then laughs at the reaction he was getting. "We've decided to give you a big finish by singing our latest single" the crowd's roar grows even louder still. At these words, the music started. People were singing, but they were nowhere in sight. Then Sakura and the other's (Melin, Naoko, Chiharu, Rita, Tomoyo, Kai, and Eriol) come out unannounced also wearing Latin outfits. Kai and Eriol were wearing similar ones to Syaoran, except the colour. Eriol's was Purple & Sapphire, and Kai's was Pale sky blue & Sapphire. While the girls on the other hand, wore sporty neck tops with long Jean-like pants. Sakura's was White & Sapphire, Tomoyo's was Navy Blue & Sapphire, Melin's was Rosy-Red & Sapphire, Naoko's was Pink and Sapphire, Chiharu's was Yellow & Sapphire, and Rita's was Orange & Sapphire. (Whenever I put *All* Sakura's voice is heard over the others { } is Sakura in background) (All) All of the day, all of the night,  
  
You do the things,  
  
That make me feel so right,  
  
My shining star, my shining light,  
  
And that's the day and night babe, (Sakura)  
  
It just ain't the same,  
  
When you're away,  
  
You are my inspiration,  
  
I'm hanging on,  
  
To every world you say,  
  
Cos you are my motivation, (The Girls)  
  
You make me feel so right!  
  
Everyday and night... Cos, (All)  
  
The only time, I think of you,  
  
Is every day, and all night through,  
  
Whenever I breathe,  
  
You're on my mind,  
  
Every day and night babe, (All)  
  
All of the day, all of the night,  
  
You do the things,  
  
That make me feel so right,  
  
My shining star, my shining light,  
  
And that's the day and night babe, Sakura by now was getting tired. And after singing and dancing to 7 high energetic and entertaining songs one after another, who can blame her? You could hear the exhaustion in her voice. But even so, she still gave it her all. (Sakura)  
  
I need you tonight,  
  
But you're not around,  
  
I need to hear your voice babe,  
  
Sometimes feels strange,  
  
There's not a single sound,  
  
I wish you were at my door babe, (The Girls)  
  
You make me feel so right!  
  
Everyday and night... Cos, (All)  
  
The only time I think of you,  
  
Is every day and all night through,  
  
Whenever I breathe,  
  
You're on my mind,  
  
Every day and night babe, (All)  
  
All of the day, all of the night,  
  
You do the things,  
  
That make me feel so right,  
  
My shining star, my shining light,  
  
Day and night babe, (Girls)  
  
Gotta let me know, {oh yeah}  
  
When you're coming home, (Sakura)  
  
You know,  
  
You make, me feel, so right!  
  
Every day and night!! (All)  
  
Cos... The only time I think of you,  
  
Is every day and all night through,  
  
Whenever I breathe,  
  
You're on my mind,  
  
Every day and night babe! (All)  
  
All of the day, all of the night!  
  
You do the things,  
  
That make me feel so right!  
  
My shining star, my shining light!!  
  
Day and night babe!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of chappie. So what did you think?? As you can see, I'm trying to put more and more detail of what I see in my head in words so you can see it too; it's not easy, especially for me. So please R+R and let me know what you think!!! A/N: Sorry, but I won't be able to update for a about week, maybe more. I've got end-of-year exams coming up, so I won't have anytime. -.- But I promise to update as soon as I can after that! ^__~ P.S. Dark-Sonic, hope you find your password soon! ^____^ Cya!  
~Psyciandra. 


	4. The Invitation part 2

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: SulliMike23; S.t.a.r.C.a.r.d; and cherry-petals for reviewing my story!  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
CHAPTER IV ~ THE INVITATION PART 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Noroi...Noroi..." whispered a cold distant voice. Syaoran was in an empty room with no light. He could hear a soft dripping noise echoing around him. He looked down, he was standing in water. He heard the voice again. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Noroi, Noroi, Syaoran do you know what Noroi is?" asked the voice. Syaoran looked shocked. "What? How do you know my name?" he demanded. "Do you know what Noroi is?" the voice asked again. "Yes I do" "What does it mean?" asked the voice. "It's Japanese for 'curse,' " he said. "Very good, yes it means curse, you have a curse Syaoran. You are cursed" "No I'm not, I don't even believe in that stuff" "Oh but you do Syaoran, you do. Think about it, ever since you met Sakura, it has caused her nothing but pain and worry. She was carefree until you came to Tomeda" "That's not true! It was the clow cards, she opened the clow book and set the cards free, that's what started this" "Yes, but who was supposed to capture the cards and return them and the clow book to Clow's family?" Syaoran went quiet. "You see? If you had captured the cards and returned home, before Sakura could do anything to get involved, she wouldn't have to suffer" "She's not suffering!" "No? Look deeper Syaoran, she's in pain" "No she's not" he growled, starting to get annoyed. "You're too stubborn for your own good, but let this be a warning to you, while you are with Sakura, she will suffer, and continue to suffer until you leave"  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
Syaoran woke up, sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked over to his right, Sakura was sleeping peacefully. He got up and went to the kitchen, got a drink of water and went out onto the balcony. Sakura opened her eyes, she looked over to the balcony and sighed. {He's been sleeping like this for over a week now, I wonder what's wrong? I wish he'd tell me} she thought. She sighed again, rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
"So can you meet me?" asked Syaoran on the phone. "Okay, thanks, I'll see you then" "Who was that?" asked Sakura. "That was Eriol" he replied. "I'm going to meet him in Penguin Park in 10 minutes" he added. "What for?" asked Sakura. "Just to talk, don't worry, I'll meet you at Tomoyo's for our rehearsal k?" "Okay" He gave her a kiss and left. Sakura looked worried. "Syaoran."  
  
~Penguin Park~  
  
"Hi Eriol, hope you haven't been waiting long" "No, I just got here" "Good" "So what's up my cute little descendant?" asked Eriol. "I'm not sure Eriol," said Syaoran. Eriol looked surprised and worried that Syaoran didn't try to bite his head off about calling him 'Cute Little Descendant'. He sat down, wait for Syaoran to continue. "I've been having these strange dreams." and he told him all about what happens in the dreams. After a few minutes, Eriol spoke. "Do you feel you're hurting Sakura?" "No.at least, I don't think so.I don't know anymore Eriol" he sighed. "What does the dream feel like?" Eriol asked. "Huh?" Syaoran asked confused. "Can you feel a power behind the dream?" Syaoran thought for a moment. "When that voice spoke, I felt like dying, it was cold and icy" he stopped, then looked at Eriol. "Exactly the same feeling Terumi gave me" Eriol looked serious. "This could be dangerous, we should inform the girls"  
  
~Tomoyo's House~  
  
"Alright Sakura, ready when you are" said Tomoyo. "Thanks, okay"  
  
We were strangers,  
  
Starting out on a journey,  
  
Never dreaming,  
  
What we'd have to go through,  
  
Now here we are,  
  
And I'm suddenly standing,  
  
At the beginning with you,  
  
No one told me,  
  
I was going to find you,  
  
Unexpected,  
  
What you did to my heart,  
  
When I lost hope,  
  
You were there to remind me,  
  
This is the start,  
  
She stopped. "No, it's not happening, can I have a bit more bass?" asked Sakura, a bit frustrated. "Sure, hang on," replied Tomoyo. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Eriol and Syaoran. "What took you guys so long?" joked Sakura. She stopped when she saw the worried look on Syaoran's face. "What's wrong.?" "Sakura.we think Terumi might be back" "WHAT? But I." she couldn't finish the sentence. She hated to think she actually killed someone, even if they were bad. "I know Sakura," said Syaoran, understanding her feelings. Ever since he met her, he never thought he'd see the day Sakura actually hurt someone, let alone kill them. "We're not sure" started Eriol. "But we think that she could be contacting Syaoran through his dreams" Sakura looked horrified. She turned to him, and gave him an accusing look. "That's why you haven't been sleeping well!" she yelled. "Possibly" he answered cautiously, knowing she wasn't happy with him. "Why didn't you say something?? I could have blocked them!!" she yelled outraged that he'd be hiding something like this from her. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to worry you or make you use your powers.and just over a few weird dreams, we're not even sure that it's her or not-" "Don't be stupid Li!!" she snapped. Everyone was shocked, it wasn't the first time she got upset at him, but it was the first time she showed it so boldly, and she only called him 'Li' when she was that upset. "I'm sorry.but you should have told me" and she walked out the door. "Well that could have gone better." mumbled Eriol. Syaoran nodded in agreement.  
  
They suddenly widened their eyes as they felt Sakura's magic rise. They raced outside to find Sakura standing in her transformed state. "What is she doing?" asked Tomoyo. "She's seeing if she can sense Terumi," answered Syaoran. They looked at him. "How do you know?" asked Eriol. Syaoran looked at him. "Cause I can see what she's thinking, remember?" "Oh right, I forgot" Syaoran shock his head disbelievingly as Sakura started walking back. "Well?" asked Syaoran. She glared in his direction, which got him a bit nervous. She then softened her look to a frown. "I'm sorry" she said. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" asked Syaoran confused. At these words, their fears were confirmed. Terumi flew towards Sakura, as she closed in the gap, she pulled out a 50cm blade. She flew straight pass Sakura, slicing her with the blade as she went. She then disappeared. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were fixed with the sight of fear as Sakura's body faded, until there was nothing left of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Haha, I'm going to leave it there, and annoy all of you, lmao!! Okay, so what did you think? Is Sakura alive? Is Terumi gonna come back for another attack? R+R and you'll find out! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update ^__~ I've got no more school now, so I've got all this free time. So much of it that I'm practically bored to death __ but oh well. Hope you like this chappie!! (A/N: Sorry, for the shortness!)  
  
Psyciandra. 


	5. The Invitation part 3

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: SulliMike23; Aka-Chan; B.l.u.e. crystalz; Super Sakura Kinomoto and Dark-Sonic for reviewing my story! Dark-Sonic, I hear what you're saying. I'll do my best to do as you've asked.  
  
Special Thanks to: Keroberous from Sakura Central; cherry-petals from Angel Sakura The Cardcaptor; Izzy from Izzy's Cardcaptors and Super Sakura Kinomoto from Unseen Love for continual support of my story on their web sites. Thanks guys! (A/N: Do check out their sites!! If you need to know the address, email me and I'll let ya know)  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time in CP2.  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Tomoyo. "She's seeing if she can sense Terumi," answered Syaoran. They looked at him. "How do you know?" asked Eriol. Syaoran looked at him. "Cause I can see what she's thinking, remember?" "Oh right, I forgot" Syaoran shook his head disbelievingly as Sakura started walking back. "Well?" asked Syaoran. She glared in his direction, which got him a bit nervous. She then softened her look to a frown. "I'm sorry," she said. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" asked Syaoran confused. At these words, their fears were confirmed. Terumi flew towards Sakura, as she closed in the gap, she pulled out a 50cm blade. She flew straight pass Sakura, slicing her with the blade as she went. She then disappeared. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were fixed with the sight of fear as Sakura's body faded, until there was nothing left of her.  
  
And so our story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER V ~ THE INVITATION PART 3  
  
"Wh-wh-where'd she go..??" asked Tomoyo petrified. "I.don't.know Tomoyo," said Eriol. "Syaoran.?" asked Tomoyo as Syaoran got out his sword. "Source of light, With ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within! Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain and Electricity, Force know my light, Release the light! Lighting!!" said Syaoran. "Haven't heard that in a long time" commented Tomoyo. Lighting came down to Syaoran's sword as it did so many times before, but this time was different. "Find me Sakura!" he commanded. A bolt of lighting shot through the group, passed Tomoyo's house, went though Penguin Park, went in behind the school, and into the Shrine woods. (A/N: Don't know what they're called sorry! ^___^' If anybody knows what they're called, please email me!!) Syaoran wasn't that far behind, but lost the bolt of lighting as it entered the woods. "Darn it" he growled. He frowned, trying to sense her presence, but got nothing. "Argh, I gotta find her!" he said running into the woods. "Syaoran wait!" called Eriol who was closely followed behind by Tomoyo, Keroberous, Yue, and Spinner Sun. (Who came when they felt Sakura's energy rise. Tomoyo's on Kero's back) "What?" Syaoran asked Frustrated that he couldn't go. "Just slow down a bit, you can't sense her cause you're not calm, just settle down" Syaoran sighed for he knew Eriol was right. He shut his eyes and concentrated. "There!" he said and ran off in the woods. "Eriol, we're going to lose him if we don't hurry!" warned Tomoyo. "Don't worry Tomoyo, I can sense both of them, we won't lose 'em. Spinner Sun, take Tomoyo, Keroberous and Yue, go after Syaoran, he made need you're help" "Right" the both said and took off in the direction Syaoran headed.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
"Why didn't you resist?" asked Terumi. "Cause I had no reason to" answered Sakura. "You've grown since the last time we met," said Terumi. "You've grown a bit too Terumi, a bit uglier that is" Sakura joked and sighed as if it couldn't be helped. "Okay, so why don't we get the obvious stuff out of the way hmm?" asked Terumi getting pissed at Sakura's attitude. "What 'stuff' would that be?" asked Sakura. "Oh I think you know" assured Terumi. "Fine then, how'd you come back?" asked Sakura getting down to business. "That's quite an interesting question Sakura Kinomoto, how did I come back? The answer is simple my dear" "Spell it out for me" "Dark Magic Sakura. It allows the user, in time, to gather enough energy to be reborn, but it can only be done once" "Neat trick" Sakura praised, but still kept her guard up. "Yes, it is, and handy too" "And I suppose the answer to why you came back is even more simple?" "You've gotten smarter" Terumi said amused. "You might even be a challenge this time" "Look who's talking, if I remember correctly, I destroyed you" said Sakura, venomously stressing the last 3 words. "You did, but I'm a lot stronger then I was before" "So am I" "Good, maybe I'll have more fun this time" Terumi said smirking; she stopped as she could hear someone approaching. "Looks like my fun will have to wait, bye for now.Card Mistress" and she disappeared.  
  
"Sakura?" yelled Syaoran. "Syaoran!" Sakura called back. He hugged her. "I was so worried, how'd you get here?" he asked looking at her. "Remember Terumi's sword?" "Yeah" "It's not a weapon, it's actually a transportation device, that's why I didn't avoid it," she said proudly. Suddenly Keroberous and Yue appeared. "Hi guys.did you come looking for me too?" Yeah, we were worried that you were in trouble," said Keroberous. "Thanks guys, I'm fine" "So what happened?" asked Yue. "I'll tell you all later, but right now we've got rehearsals to do"  
  
~Tomoyo's house~  
  
"Ready" said Sakura. "Okay." said Tomoyo as she started the music.  
  
(Sakura)  
  
We were strangers,  
  
Starting out on a journey,  
  
Never dreaming,  
  
What we'd have to go through,  
  
Now here we are,  
  
And I'm suddenly standing,  
  
At the beginning with you,  
  
No one told me,  
  
I was going to find you,  
  
Unexpected,  
  
What you did to my heart,  
  
When I lost hope,  
  
You were there to remind me,  
  
This is the start,  
  
Life is a road,  
  
And I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river,  
  
I wanna keep flowing,  
  
Live is a road,  
  
Now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey,  
  
I'll be there,  
  
When the world stops turning,  
  
I'll be there,  
  
When the storm is through,  
  
In the end I wanna be standing,  
  
At the beginning with you,  
  
We were strangers,  
  
On a crazy adventure,  
  
Never dreaming,  
  
How our dreams would come true,  
  
Now here we stand,  
  
Unafraid of the future,  
  
At the beginning with you,  
  
Life is a road,  
  
And I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river,  
  
I wanna keep flowing,  
  
Live is a road,  
  
Now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey,  
  
I'll be there,  
  
When the world stops turning,  
  
I'll be there,  
  
When the storm is through,  
  
In the end I wanna be standing,  
  
At the beginning with you,  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere,  
  
Like me alone in the dark,  
  
Now I know my dream will live on,  
  
I've been waiting so long,  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart,  
  
Life is a road,  
  
And I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river,  
  
I wanna keep flowing,  
  
Live is a road,  
  
Now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey,  
  
I'll be there,  
  
When the world stops turning,  
  
I'll be there,  
  
When the storm is through,  
  
In the end I wanna be standing,  
  
At the beginning with you,  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
  
Starting out on a journey,  
  
Life is a road and I wanna going,  
  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing,  
  
In the end I wanna be standing,  
  
At the beginning with you.  
  
(A/N: Thanks to my friend Alex for this great song ^__^)  
  
"That was great Sakura" "Thanks" said Sakura slightly blushing. "Okay Syaoran, how about that new song of yours?" "Okay" "New song?" Sakura asked Syaoran, but he just smiled. (A/N: This song is sung by the First Australian Idol - Guy Sebastian *Go The Fro!!*)  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
It's been a long and winding journey,  
  
But I'm finally here tonight,  
  
Picking up the pieces,  
  
Walking back into the light,  
  
To the sunset of your glory,  
  
Where my heart and future lies,  
  
There's nothing like that feeling,  
  
When I look into your eyes,  
  
My dreams came true,  
  
When I found you,  
  
I found you, my miracle~  
  
If you, could see, what I see,  
  
You're the answer to my prayers,  
  
And if you, can feel,  
  
The tenderness I feel,  
  
You would know,  
  
It would be clear,  
  
That angels brought me here.  
  
Standing here before you,  
  
Feels like I've been born again,  
  
Every breath is your love,  
  
Every heartbeat speaks your name,  
  
My dreams came true,  
  
Right here in front of you,  
  
My miracle~!  
  
If you, could see, what I see,  
  
You're the answer to my prayers!  
  
If you, could feel,  
  
The tenderness I feel!  
  
You would know,  
  
It would be clear,  
  
That angels brought me here,  
  
Brought me here to be with you,  
  
I'd be forever grateful, oh forever grateful, My dreams came true,  
  
When I found you.  
  
My miracle~!!  
  
If you, could see, what I see!  
  
You're the answer to my prayers! Oh,  
  
If you, could feel,  
  
The tenderness I feel!  
  
You would know,  
  
It would be clear,  
  
That angels brought me here~!!!  
  
(Eriol and Kai as background singers) (A/N: Eriol and Kai's part is already pre-recorded, Syaoran's just gotta record his part now)  
  
If you, could see, what I see,  
  
You're the answer to my prayers,  
  
If you could feel,  
  
The tenderness I feel.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
You would know,  
  
It would be clear,  
  
That angels brought me. here~  
  
(A/N:I love that song ^___^ If you don't know the song, or you haven't listened to it.WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING??? WAKE UP!!)  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, Julian, and Spinner were all clapping while Sakura put her fingers to her lips and whistled. Syaoran went bright red. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Tomoyo. Everyone watched. "Yes?" she asked as she opened the door. "Mail Miss Daidouji" said one of her bodyguards. "Thankyou" and she shut the door. "What is it Tomoyo?" asked Sakura. "It's a letter to the Sapphire Blossoms," she informed. "What?" everyone asked in unison. Tomoyo opened up the letter and read it out.  
  
Dear Sapphire Blossoms,  
  
I have seen your wonderful talent on TV, and I'd like to ask if I could have the honour to have you on my show. My show is called Rove Live and is aired every Tuesday night in Melbourne - Australia, on Network 10. Hope you can come.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Rove McManus.  
  
"Oh my god." said Sakura. "We get to go to Australia.in first class?!" she asked. "Yep" said Tomoyo. "Here are the tickets," she added, pulling them out. "One for each of us" she added. "Do you think we should go?" asked Syaoran. Everyone looked at him. "Why? What do you mean?" asked Sakura. "What happens if Terumi decides to attack while we're gone?" Everyone looked down. "Good point," agreed Eriol. "Well, we'll have to decide about this later, we've got tea at my Dad's tonight remember?" Sakura asked Syaoran. "Oh yeah" Syaoran sweat dropped. "Don't worry, I don't think Touya will give you a hard time with Dad there" she said reading Syaoran's facial expression. Syaoran sighed deeply as everyone laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think I'll leave it there. Rove Live is a real TV show, aired here in Australia on Network 10. Wether it's in Melbourne or not I don't know, I just made that part up ^___^' If anyone knows, please tell me. Anyhow, what do you think about this chapter? R+R and let me know!!!  
  
Psyciandra. 


	6. The Flight

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: SulliMike23 one of my most loyal and frequent reviews! ^__^  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time in CP2.  
  
"Wh-wh-where'd she go..??" asked Tomoyo petrified. "I.don't.know Tomoyo," said Eriol. "Syaoran.?" asked Tomoyo as Syaoran got out his sword. "Source of light, With ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within! Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain and Electricity, Force know my light, Release the light! Lighting!!" said Syaoran. "Haven't heard that in a long time" commented Tomoyo. Lighting came down to Syaoran's sword as it did so many times before, but this time was different. "Find me Sakura!" he commanded.  
  
"Sakura?" yelled Syaoran. "Syaoran!" Sakura called back. He hugged her. "I was so worried, how'd you get here?" he asked looking at her. "Remember Terumi's sword?" "Yeah" "It's not a weapon, it's actually a transportation device, that's why I didn't avoid it," she said proudly. Suddenly Keroberous and Yue appeared. "Hi guys.did you come looking for me too?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, we were worried that you were in trouble," said Keroberous. "Thanks guys, I'm fine" "So what happened?" asked Yue. "I'll tell you all later, but right now we've got rehearsals to do"  
  
"Oh my god." said Sakura. "We get to go to Australia.in first class?!" she asked. "Yep" said Tomoyo. "Here are the tickets," she added, pulling them out. "One for each of us" she added. "Do you think we should go?" asked Syaoran. Everyone looked at him. "Why? What do you mean?" asked Sakura. "What happens if Terumi decides to attack while we're gone?"  
  
And so our story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER VI ~ THE FLIGHT  
  
~Sakura~  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe we're actually going!!" squealed Sakura. Syaoran just sweat dropped. "You stay here, I'll go check us in" he said. "Okay" A few minutes later he came back and saw Sakura slightly shaking. "You nervous?" he asked. "Yeah, a bit" "It's been a while since you've been on a plane hey?" "Yeah, the last time was when I went to Hong Kong to capture the Arrow card" There was a slight pause then Syaoran spoke. "Oh here they come," he informed as Eriol, Tomoyo, Melin, Kai, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko walk in through the doors. "You guys better hurry" he said. "It'll be time to go soon," he added. "Syaoran do you think this plan will work?" asked Sakura.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Here Sakura" said Eriol. "What's this?" "It's a transportation device, similar to Terumi's but more powerful. If Terumi strikes while we're at Australia, you can transport back there in 3.5 seconds flat." "What about the others?" "You might be able to transport 3 people at once, that'll take you about 10.5 seconds" "Wow, that's a big difference" "Yes it is.but I wouldn't push your luck, I don't think it can handle anymore" "Okay, thanks Eriol"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"I'm sure it'll work Sakura," he said as he gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulders. "All passengers for flight 343 please present your tickets as your plane is ready to bored" came the announcer's voice. "Well, here we go," said Syaoran as he Sakura and the gang got up and headed for the ticket line.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
"Wow.this is so cool! I forgot what it was like to be on a plane." said Sakura as she looked out the window. Syaoran just smiled. "Huh?" he asked as he saw a girl walking nervously towards them. "What's wrong Syaoran?" asked Sakura. He gestured towards the girl. Sakura looked up as the girl approached. "Excuse me Miss, but you wouldn't be Miss Kinomoto from the Sapphire Blossoms would you?" She asked nervously. "That's me," answered Sakura with a smile. "Could I have your autograph and could you sing a song for me?" asked the girl with a smile. "Sure" said Sakura as she signed her book. "What song would you like?" asked Sakura. "Um.Reflection?" asked the girl. "Okay"  
  
(Sakura)  
  
I feel your love reflection, Mitsumekaesu hitmoi ni, Egaite Harukana, Never ending story.  
  
Kanashimi mo itaimi mo, Furikuru you ni habataku, Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo, Kono mune ni hirogete.  
  
Aa, kakagaenai ai no kodou wo, Setsunaku Kuroshiku Kanjiteitai.  
  
I feel your love reflection, Atsuku yume wo kasanete, Ayamachi wo serezuni motome au seishun! I feel your love reflection, Mitsumekaesu hitmoi ni, Egaite Harukana, Never ending story.!  
  
(If anyone wants the translation to that song, please email me. If you watch Gundam Wing, you should now it. It's the song played at the very ending of the Endless Waltz series)  
  
"Thankyou" said the girl and walked back in the direction she came. "You're the Sapphire Blossoms?" came a voice. One of the Stewardess's was standing behind them. "Yes, we are.why?" asked Syaoran. "We'd like you to do a little performance for us.just one song" Syaoran looked at Sakura, who looked back. {What do you think?} asked Syaoran. {One song can't hurt} said Sakura. Syaoran nodded. {Eriol, Syaoran and I are going to perform a song okay with you?} {Yeah, sure} "Okay" said Sakura and they were lead towards the front of the plane. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have some very special people on this flight, who have agreed to sing a song for us" spoke the Stewardess. "Please give a round of applause for the Sapphire Blossoms!" she added.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I hear the drums echoing tonight, But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation, She's coming in twelve-thirty flight, Her moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation, I stopped an old man along the way, Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies,  
  
He turned to me as if to say: "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"  
  
(S+S)  
  
[Chorus:] It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you! There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do! I bless the rains down in Africa! Gonna take some time to do the things we never had.ooh.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
The wild dogs cry out in the night, As they grow restless longing for some solitary company, I know that I must do what's right, Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti, I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become!  
  
[Repeat chorus]  
  
[Instrumental break]  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you!  
  
[Repeat chorus]  
  
Everyone on the plane started clapping as they made their way back to their seats. {Nice Job} said Eriol. Sakura smiled in his direction to show her thanks, then settled back down into her seat.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"May I please have your attention" came the Stewardess's voice. "We will be arriving soon, so please fasten your seatbelts on. We hope you enjoyed flying with Quantas Airlines," she added.  
  
~Off the plane~  
  
"This is it, Australia," said Eriol. "Is it just me, or is it a lot hotter?" asked Sakura sweat dropping. "The temperature is a lot different here to Japan," said Syaoran. "Alright, let's go find our hotel eh?" suggested Kai. The all nodded and headed for the exit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, I know this chapter's short. Sorry but this was the best place to stop. ^^" I'll make the next one longer I promise. They'll be some good action happening soon too, so bare with me! Anyway.the next chapter the Sapphire Blossoms will be interviewed on Rove Live. If you have any questions about or for the Sapphire Blossoms or just S+S, or maybe E+T, send them to me and I'll put those questions into the story. The Sapphire Blossoms or whomever the questions are for, will then answer them. Don't forget to R+R!!! ^^  
  
Psyciandra. 


	7. A Rove Live Performance

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time in CP2.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe we're actually going!!" squealed Sakura. Syaoran just sweat dropped. "You stay here, I'll go check us in" he said.  
  
"What's this?" "It's a transportation device, similar to Terumi's but more powerful. If Terumi strikes while we're at Australia, you can transport back there in 3.5 seconds flat."  
  
"All passengers for flight 343 please present your tickets as your plane is ready to bored" came the announcer's voice.  
  
"May I please have your attention" came the Stewardess's voice. "We will be arriving soon, so please fasten your seatbelts on. We hope you enjoyed flying with Quantas Airlines," she added.  
  
"This is it, Australia," said Eriol. "Is it just me, or is it a lot hotter?" asked Sakura sweat dropping. "The temperature is a lot different here to Japan," said Syaoran. "Alright, let's go find our hotel eh?" suggested Kai. The all nodded and headed for the exit.  
  
And so our story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER VII ~ A ROVE LIVE PERFORMANCE  
  
"Hello everyone, how are we all this evening?" asked Rove. "I just saw on the news that Saddam Hussein has gone into real estate business," he joked, the crowd laughed. "He's going to be selling underground properties" he added and the crowd laughed again. "Alright, on tonight's show we have Russel Crow, John Farnham, Avril Lavinge, Miss Piggy, Steven Seagal, The star of the movie Daylight - Sylvester Stallone, two special performances from the Sapphire Blossoms and the man himself - Santa Claus!!" he informed as the crowd's applause grew bigger with every announcement.  
  
~Back Stage~  
  
"I'm so nervous!" squeaked Sakura. "What if I stuff up?" she added worried. "Calm down, you'll do fine" Syaoran assured her.  
  
As all the stars slowly made their way out onto the stage, the time for the Sapphire Blossoms performance grew nearer and nearer. "Sakura, we're up next!" exclaimed an excited Tomoyo. "Great" replied Sakura, but not with such excitement.  
  
~Back on Stage~  
  
"We lost their name, but they sent in this excerpt from a school newsletter.." Said Rove as he showed the picture. (If you want to see these pics, go to: ) The crowd started laughing. "And they're riding bareback" he added. "Tim and Vicki Brewer, Joondalup, WA, read this in a Gold Coast tourism brochure.. You'll never forget it - but you won't have long to remember it, either" he said as he showed the next picture. Rove starts to laugh then says "Linda Gee, Winston Hills, NSW, bought this beer while in Greece." he then shows the picture. "That's one drink everyone's happy to shout for. Right lads? Right!" he adds laughing. "Mike Shannon and Louise Hodder, Queanbeyan, NSW, discovered a subliminal message on the Canberra Times' DVD review page. Lucky they didn't list the special features." He said as he showed the pic. The crowd continued to laugh.  
  
"Okay it's now time for our next lot of Stars to come out, please welcome Syaoran, Sakura, Melin, Kai, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Chiharu and Rita as the Sapphire Blossoms!!"  
  
(Chorus:)  
  
(Sakura)  
  
We've got to,  
  
(All)  
  
Rise up!  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
And fly like eagles,  
  
(All)  
  
Rise up!  
  
(Melin)  
  
Through the sky,  
  
(Eriol)  
  
We've got to,  
  
(All)  
  
Rise up!  
  
(Kai)  
  
Over higher mountains,  
  
(All)  
  
Rise up, rise up!  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Rise up,  
  
(All Bar Syaoran)  
  
Rise up!  
  
(Chiharu, Naoko, Rita)  
  
Come on, come on and rise up,  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Everybody's come a long, long way,  
  
Such a long way, to be here today,  
  
(Melin)  
  
We've gone in hard;  
  
We've given it all,  
  
We've been knocking on wood, with our backs to the wall,  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
We've been working every day and night,  
  
Waiting for the chance, for the day to arrive,  
  
(Kai)  
  
And now we've all got something to prove,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Win or lose, there's only one thing to do!  
  
(Chorus: All)  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Inside this web, inside the heat,  
  
In each and every heart, there's a pounding beat,  
  
(Naoko)  
  
To do it wrong, to do it right,  
  
(Syaoran and Kai)  
  
Each of us has put up one hell of a fight!!  
  
(Chiharu and Rita)  
  
And as we face the final test,  
  
All that we can do is to do our best,  
  
(Tomoyo and Melin)  
  
And as we make it, time stands still,  
  
(All)  
  
To get to the top,  
  
You've got to give all you've got!!  
  
(Chorus: All) (Chorus: All)  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Shine your light and let them see,  
  
Everything you wanna be,  
  
(The Guys)  
  
Shine your light and let them know,  
  
You are never letting go!  
  
(Sakura)  
  
We've been working every day and night,  
  
(Melin)  
  
Waiting for the chance for the day to arrive,  
  
(The Guys)  
  
And now we've all got something to prove,  
  
(The Girls)  
  
Win or lose, There's only one thing to do~!!  
  
(Chorus: All - with just the beat) (Chorus: All) (Chorus: All)  
  
(All)  
  
Rise~ Up~!  
  
The crowd applauses. "Fantastic! Come on over here" said Rove as he indicated towards the lounge chairs. They all walked over and sat down. "So you're Syaoran, Sakura, Melin, Kai, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Chiharu and Rita?" he asked as he pointed to each one. They all nodded. "So, how did you all come to be in a group?" asked Rove. "We're all good friends, we've known each other from school" answered Sakura. "I see, and you've had hit after hit after hit, how does it feel to be so popular, and so quickly?" Rove asked. "It's great, we were hoping to be famous, but we never thought it would be like this, it's just amazing," answered Tomoyo. Rove nodded in understanding. "And there have been rumors of a few relationships in this group, would any of them have some truth to them?" he asked. The girls blushed. "Yes actually" answered Kai. "Who?" asked Rove. "Me and Melin, Tomoyo and Eriol, and Sakura and Syaoran" said Kai as he pointed to each couple. "You hear that people, if you were hoping to get with any of those 6, you're out of luck," joked Rove. They all laughed. "And will you be doing a concert here in Australia?" "Yeah, we'll be doing one down in Sydney at the Sydney Opera House in one months time" said Syaoran. "Brilliant, and you can get some of those tickets for that concert at rove.com.au or from Ticket Teck" he informed the crowd both there and watching on TV. "Okay, please thank the Sapphire Blossoms for coming, they'll be back later to do one more song," he said as they went to a break.  
  
~Back Stage~  
  
"That was so cool!" exclaimed Sakura, the others nodded. "I can't wait to get back out there," said Naoko. "Me neither" agreed Chiharu. Syaoran smiled seeing all his friends having a good time, he soon turned his attention to a certain emerald-eyed girl, who was looking out the window, slowly gazing at the stars. He watched as her gazed suddenly went from a soft, calm look, to a strong and intense one. "What's wrong?" he asked walking up to her. "It's Terumi" "What about her?" he asked. "She's in Australia," "What??" he asked. "Are you sure?" he added unsure. "Hai, I felt her presence, but don't worry, she's not going to do anything yet" "Whys that?" "Because she wants to challenge me to a duel, then and only then will she cause mayhem" "I hope you're right" "Me too" agreed Sakura. "Sapphire Blossoms, you're on stage in 5 minutes" said one of the helper back stage. "Thankyou" they all said in unison.  
  
~Back on Stage~  
  
"Alright, please welcome back.the Sapphire Blossoms!! Say hi to your mum for me, goodnight!" said Rove as they came out.  
  
(Sakura with only beat of music)  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
  
There's just one thing I need,  
  
I don't care about presents,  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree,  
  
(Tomoyo with only the beat)  
  
I just want you for my own,  
  
More than you could ever know,  
  
Make my wish come true...  
  
All I want for Christmas,  
  
Is you...  
  
(Melin with music)  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
  
There is just one thing I need,  
  
I don't care about presents,  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree,  
  
(Naoko)  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking,  
  
There upon the fireplace,  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy,  
  
With a toy on Christmas day,  
  
(Rita)  
  
I just want you for my own,  
  
More than you could ever know,  
  
Make my wish come true,  
  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
  
You baby,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
I won't ask for much this Christmas,  
  
I won't even wish for snow,  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting,  
  
Underneath the mistletoe,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I won't make a list and send it,  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick,  
  
I won't even stay awake to,  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click,  
  
(Kai)  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight,  
  
Holding on to me so tight,  
  
What more can I do,  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you,  
  
You...  
  
(Eriol)  
  
All the lights are shining,  
  
So brightly everywhere,  
  
And the sound of children's,  
  
Laughter fills the air,  
  
(The Girls)  
  
And everyone is singing,  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing,  
  
(The Guys)  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,  
  
Won't you please bring my baby to me,  
  
(Chiharu, Naoko, Rita)  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
  
This is all I'm asking for,  
  
I just want to see baby,  
  
Standing right outside my door,  
  
(Sakura, Tomoyo, Melin)  
  
Oh I just want him for my own,  
  
More than you could ever know,  
  
Make my wish come true,  
  
(All)  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is,  
  
You,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby.  
  
(repeat)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do ya think? R+R and let me know!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! ^_________^  
  
Psyciandra. 


	8. The Evil Rises As The War Begins

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: Alex; SulliMike23; Dark-Sonic and B.l.u.e. angelz for reviewing my story!!  
  
Also a Very Special Thankyou to all who wished me a Merry Christmas! Thanks guys!!  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time in CP2.  
  
"Okay it's now time for our next lot of Stars to come out, please welcome Syaoran, Sakura, Melin, Kai, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Chiharu and Rita as the Sapphire Blossoms!!"  
  
The crowd applauses. "Fantastic! Come on over here" said Rove as he indicated towards the lounge chairs. They all walked over and sat down. "So you're Syaoran, Sakura, Melin, Kai, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Chiharu and Rita?" he asked as he pointed to each one. They all nodded. "So, how did you all come to be in a group?" asked Rove. "We're all good friends, we've known each other from school" answered Sakura. "I see, and you've had hit after hit after hit, how does it feel to be so popular, and so quickly?" Rove asked. "It's great, we were hoping to be famous, but we never thought it would be like this, it's just amazing," answered Tomoyo. Rove nodded in understanding. "And there have been rumours of a few relationships in this group, would any of them have some truth to them?" he asked. The girls blushed. "Yes actually" answered Kai. "Who?" asked Rove. "Me and Melin, Tomoyo and Eriol, and Sakura and Syaoran" said Kai as he pointed to each couple. "You hear that people, if you were hoping to get with any of those 6, you're out of luck," joked Rove. They all laughed. "And will you be doing a concert here in Australia?" "Yeah, we'll be doing one down in Sydney at the Sydney Opera House in one months time" said Syaoran. "Brilliant, and you can get some of those tickets for that concert at rove.com.au or from Ticket Teck" he informed the crowd both there and watching on TV. "Okay, please thank the Sapphire Blossoms for coming, they'll be back later to do one more song," he said as they went to a break.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked walking up to her. "It's Terumi" "What about her?" he asked. "She's in Australia," "What??" he asked. "Are you sure?" he added unsure. "Hai, I felt her presence, but don't worry, she's not going to do anything yet" "Whys that?" "Because she wants to challenge me to a duel, then and only then will she cause mayhem" "I hope you're right" "Me too" agreed Sakura.  
  
I just want you for my own,  
  
More than you could ever know,  
  
Make my wish come true,  
  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
  
You baby,  
  
And so our story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER VII ~ THE EVIL RISES AS THE WAR BEGINNINGS  
  
~A Week Later~  
  
"No.no, I won't let you.no, I mustn't. NO!" screamed Syaoran as he woke up. "Syaoran, Syaoran hey, it's me - Sakura, it's okay" she said with complete worry. "I.I know, thanks," he said as he got up. "Where you going?" she asked. "Just to get a drink" "Okay." she said as he walked out the door. "Poor Syaoran" she said as her face saddened. "Why wont you tell me what's bothering you?" she pondered. "Syaoran." she sighed.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
(Sakura - Spoken:) (A/N: Guys, don't take this part too seriously!! Its just part of a song k? ^__^')  
  
Girls can wear jeans,  
  
And cut their hair short,  
  
Wear shirts and boots,  
  
'Cause it's OK to be a boy,  
  
But for a boy to look like a girl is degrading,  
  
'Cause you think that being a girl is degrading,  
  
But secretly you'd love to know what it's like,  
  
Wouldn't you?  
  
What it feels like for a girl,  
  
(Sakura - Sung:)  
  
Silky smooth,  
  
Lips as sweet as candy, baby,  
  
Tight blue jeans,  
  
Skin that shows in patches,  
  
Strong inside but you don't know it,  
  
Good little girls they never show it,  
  
When you open up your mouth to speak,  
  
Could you be a little weak,  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo" apologized Sakura. "That's okay. You've got a lot on your mind, I understand" "Hoe?" asked Sakura. "Am I that transparent?" she asked. "Yes, I'm afraid you are" spoke a voice from the doorway. Sakura and Tomoyo both looked. "Sorry to intrude, but I needed to talk to you Sakura" "Sure Eriol, what's on your mind?" she asked smiling. "It's about Syaoran," he said. Her smile faded. "Oh.you noticed too?" she asked smugly. "Yes, I have. I don't know what it is, but I do know if anyone can help him, it's you Sakura" he said smiling. "Thanks Eriol" And he walked out. Her face suddenly became serious. "Tomoyo, could you play the song we reordered last time?" she asked. "Sure Sakura, but why?" "Cause the mood of the song will help me to think," she said as Tomoyo played the tape. Sakura then sat down and closed her eyes.  
  
(Sakura on tape)  
  
I traded fame for love,  
  
Without a second thought,  
  
It all became a silly a game,  
  
Some things cannot be bought,  
  
I got exactly what I asked for,  
  
Wanted it, so badly,  
  
Running, rushing back for more,  
  
I suffered fools, so gladly,  
  
And now, I find,  
  
I've changed my mind.  
  
Chorus:  
  
The face of you,  
  
My substitute for love,  
  
My substitute for love,  
  
Should I wait for you?  
  
My substitute for love,  
  
My substitute for love,  
  
"Now think" Sakura said to herself. "Syaoran was having bad dreams not long before Terumi appeared.and then after she did, he started acting strange, kind of.distant."  
  
I travelled round the world,  
  
Looking for a home,  
  
I found myself in crowded rooms,  
  
Feeling, so alone,  
  
I had so many lovers,  
  
Who settled for the thrill,  
  
Of basking in my spotlight,  
  
I never felt, so happy,  
  
(chorus)  
  
"When we came to Australia, things changed, he was different again, he was back to his normal self. Then when we were at Rove live, I sensed her presence here. And he started acting strange again" she said.  
  
Mmmm, ooohhh, Mmmm,  
  
Famous faces, far off places,  
  
Trinkets I can buy,  
  
No handsome stranger, heady danger,  
  
Drug that I can try,  
  
No Ferris wheel, no heart to steal,  
  
No laughter in the dark,  
  
No one-night stand, no far-off land,  
  
No fire that I can spark,  
  
Mmmm, Mmmm,  
  
"And now, that I know Terumi is back." she said slowly putting the pieces together as the chorus came in strong and hard. "He's starting to act.distant!" she said in shock and almost accusingly.  
  
(chorus)  
  
Now I find I've changed my mind,  
  
This is my religion.  
  
"No.Syaoran." she slowly said as she remembered the dream he had last night.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"No.no, I won't let you.no, I mustn't. NO!" screamed Syaoran as he woke up. "Syaoran, Syaoran hey, it's me - Sakura, it's okay"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Syaoran, no.don't give into her!!" she said, fear rising in her body as she ran out the door, past a shocked Tomoyo, and towards the front of the house. {Where are you?!} She thought desperately as she tried to sense where he was. "Ah" she said as she found him. "Eriol! Quick! Sakura just-" "I know Tomoyo," he said cutting her off as he went after her. {So, she figured it out.that was quite fast, she's gotten better at this} he thought.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
"What do you want with me?" he asked into the wind. "Answer Me," he demanded calmly. "Answer me goddamit!!" he said losing his patience. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" asked an icy voice. "Figured out what?" he asked. "That I don't want you for anything" said the voice. "What do you mean? If you don't want anything with me, then why'd you keep calling me in my dreams??" he asked annoyed. "It's simple," said the voice. Suddenly out of nowhere, Terumi appeared. "You're just another pawn in my game, that's all" "I don't understand" "You're disposable," she said with much distaste in her voice. Syaoran was shocked, but didn't show it. "But I think I can make use of you" she said smiling evilly. "What's that?" "You could be my slave, just like Kai was, although more loyal," she said remembering how he betrayed her. "Think about it, you could be the second most powerful person on the planet!" she added. "No thanks Terumi, I've got all that I want now, I don't need power, I've got family and friends, and a fiancé that I love very much, I'd never give them up" "Yes.I see." sighed Terumi.  
  
"But I think you'll come around to my idea" she added. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Syaoran raising a brow. "This" she said as her eyes widened and an ear piecing whistling noise was heard. Syaoran crouched onto his knees with his hands over his ears trying to block out the noise, but was unable to do so. "Ahhhhhh!!!" he yelled as his eyes transform into black holes. Deep and emotionless. Suddenly Sakura appeared. "Syaoran? Syaoran, where are you?" she yelled. "Hoe? Syaoran!" she smiled as she spotted him and ran over to see him. But stopped abruptly when she saw his eyes. "Syaoran?" she asked. "Terumi" she gasped as she appeared next to him. "Syaoran quick! Get away from there!" she warned. He didn't move. "Syaoran quick!" she begged. He still didn't move.  
  
"Why won't you listen to me?" she asked holding back tears. "Because he doesn't have to" said Terumi. "Hoe?" asked Sakura totally confused. "Syaoran dear, do you want to listen to the card mistress?" asked Terumi. "No" he replied. "Do you have to listen to the card mistress?" she asked again. "No" he replied. "Should you listen to the card mistress?" "No" Sakura was in shock. Terumi saw this and continued. Suddenly Eriol showed up. "Eriol." Sakura whimpered. "What's wrong with him?" but Terumi answered before Eriol got the chance. "Nothing my dear card mistress" she said with a cool smile planted on her face. She thoroughly enjoyed the pain Sakura was going through. Not buying her answer, Sakura spoke. "Syaoran, what's wrong?" "Nothing Kinomoto" he answered almost immediately. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Ki.Kinomoto?" she asked. Syaoran nodded. "But." Sakura stammered. Syaoran then took the engagement ring off his finger and threw it on the ground. Sakura stared at it, then at him. "There's nothing wrong with me Kinomoto. I've just woken up and realised my mistakes" "Mistakes?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes Mistakes. It was a mistakes to be with you, and it would be a terrible mistake to marry you" he said with out any emotion. "From now on, the wedding is officially off" he informed. "I have a new lover," he continued as Sakura eyes widened further with shock. "This soon?" she chocked out struggling to hold back tears. "Yes, her name is Terumi" he added. Sakura glared at her. "What? Don't believe him?" Terumi asked with amusement. "Maybe we should show her?" she suggested. "No.don't!" Sakura pleaded. But Syaoran ignored her, bent down and gave Terumi a long, deep, passionate kiss on the lips. Sakura turned away, unable to watch. Eriol's face became hard; he too hated the site in front of him. When they finally broke apart Syaoran turned to them. "I don't want to hear, see or speak of you ever again, so don't even bother to come after me" he said. He started to walk away when he heard a voice, a very angelic voice behind him.  
  
(Sakura)  
  
This time before you run to her, leaving me alone and hurt,  
  
Think it over, haven't I been good to you?  
  
Think it over; haven't I been sweet to you?  
  
Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart,  
  
Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart,  
  
Think it over, think it over.  
  
Syaoran turned to her, for a moment, he looked like his normal self, but his face then grew hard and distant. "Nice try Kinomoto" he said as a huge gust of wind came and blew Sakura and Eriol over onto their backs. Sakura slowly got up onto her side just to see them leave. A single tear running down her face. "Syaoran.!!" she cried. "No.Syaoran." "Sakura." "Hoe?" she asked looking up. "Come on, let's go back," he said with a reassuring smile. She nodded but didn't say anything as she looked towards the direction Syaoran last stood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dah-Dah, told ya there'd be more action. Don't worry; there'll be more action to come for sure. So what'd ya think? Review and let me know!!  
  
Psyciandra. 


	9. Hidden Power

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: SulliMike23; B.l.u.e. angelz; and Chaos-Enigma for reviewing my story!! And Chaos-Enigma.if you really are Dark-Sonic, please stay that. Or stay Chaos-Enigma..other wise it gets too confusing @__@ thanks! ^____^  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time in CP2.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo" apologized Sakura. "That's okay. You've got a lot on your mind, I understand" "Hoe?" asked Sakura. "Am I that transparent?" she asked. "Yes, I'm afraid you are" spoke a voice from the doorway. Sakura and Tomoyo both looked. "Sorry to intrude, but I needed to talk to you Sakura" "Sure Eriol, what's on your mind?" she asked smiling. "It's about Syaoran," he said. Her smile faded. "Oh.you noticed too?" she asked smugly. "Yes, I have. I don't know what it is, but I do know if anyone can help him, it's you Sakura" he said smiling. "Thanks Eriol" And he walked out. Her face suddenly became serious. "Tomoyo, could you play the song we reordered last time?" she asked. "Sure Sakura, but why?" "Cause the mood of the song will help me to think," she said as Tomoyo played the tape. Sakura then sat down and closed her eyes.  
  
"And now, that I know Terumi is back." she said slowly putting the pieces together as the chorus came in strong and hard. "He's starting to act.distant!" she said in shock and almost accusingly.  
  
"No.Syaoran." she slowly said as she remembered the dream he had last night.  
  
"Mistakes?" asked Sakura. "Yes Mistakes. It was a mistakes to be with you, and it would be a terrible mistake to marry you" he said with out any emotion. "From now on, the wedding is officially off" he informed. "I have a new lover," he continued as Sakura eyes widened further with shock. "This soon?" she chocked out struggling to hold back tears. "Yes, her name is Terumi" he added. Sakura glared at her. "What? Don't believe him?" Terumi asked with amusement. "Maybe we should show her?" she suggested. "No.don't!" Sakura pleaded. But Syaoran ignored her, bent down and gave Terumi a long, deep, passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
Syaoran turned to her, for a moment, he looked like his normal self, but his face then grew hard and distant. "Nice try Kinomoto" he said as a huge gust of wind came and blew Sakura and Eriol over onto their backs. Sakura slowly got up onto her side just to see them leave. A single tear running down her face. "Syaoran.!!" she cried. "No.Syaoran." "Sakura." "Hoe?" she asked looking up. "Come on, let's go back," he said with a reassuring smile. She nodded but didn't say anything as she looked towards the direction Syaoran last stood.  
  
And so our story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER VIII ~ HIDDEN POWER  
  
~Next Day~  
  
"How is she?" asked Tomoyo. Eriol shook his head. Tomoyo's face saddened. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "I don't know Tomoyo." he sighed.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
She was lying in bed. She looked weak, tired and depressed. "Sakura?" asked Tomoyo as she opened the door. "Hi Tomoyo" Sakura replied dully. "Sakura, you know Syaoran didn't mean those things he said, he was under Terumi's spell," she said sympathetically. "He loves all of us, you most of all" she added. " I know Tomoyo, but.to hear those words from him.it hurts" she cried. "I know Sakura." "Sakura!" said a voice from the door. "Huh? Eriol?" asked Tomoyo. "What's wrong Eriol?" asked Sakura. "I have an Idea," he said. "Hoe?" asked Sakura.  
  
~Tomoyo's Room~  
  
"Okay Sakura, when you use this transportation device here in combination with your speed ability, it will allow you to teleport to the other side where you'll meet up with Clow Reed" Eriol Informed. "Really? I'll see Clow?" asked Sakura. Eriol nodded his head. "How do you know Eriol?" asked Tomoyo. "He told me," he answered smiling. "Okay, so you ready?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "I'll cya later then" said Sakura. "Be careful," said Tomoyo. "Don't worry, I will" said Sakura before she closed her eyes and with a flash, she disappeared. "Are you sure she'll be okay?" asked Tomoyo concerned. "Don't worry, I know Clow has something planned for our Sakura.she'll be fine"  
  
~Clow~  
  
"Ah.. here she is" said Clow as Sakura appeared from out of nowhere. "Hello Clow Reed, how are you?" she asked bowing politely. "No need for such tradition here Sakura," he laughed. "But I'm fine" he added. "Eriol said that you wanted to talk to me," said Sakura. "Yes.Terumi has gotten terribly stronger, not even you could defeat her in your state, and now that Syaoran has fallen into enemy hands.." Sakura's face saddened. "Now that's not good enough, Sakura, there was nothing you could do, you know that, and you know he didn't mean what he said, so why are you so upset? You have to be strong, don't worry, you'll get him back" Sakura nodded in understanding before whipping her tears away. "That's better.now, you need more power to beat Terumi this time" "I know, but how? How can I get such power?" asked Sakura. "From within yourself" replied Clow.  
  
"Hoe?" asked Sakura lost. "Sakura, you are a descendant from an ancient race called the 'Fuyu Ryü' other wise known as the 'Winter Dragons'. That's why when you transform, your body turns to crystal," he explained. Sakura was numb with shock, but made sure to take in every word. "Now Sakura, there is a lot more power within you then you realise, enough power to wipe out nearly 300 Terumi's" "THAT MANY??" asked Sakura not believing her ears. Clow nodded. "But because this power is so great, it's extremely hard to control. You must have complete control or you could destroy the entire solar system. Can you handle such a power Sakura?" "I don't know.I might," said Sakura unsure. "Are there any others like me?" she asked. "Yes, but they don't have the power you have. They are your mother and brother" "My mother and brother?" asked Sakura. Clow nodded. "What about my father?" "No, it's only pasted down by females" "Then.how did Touya get it?" "It was something to do with his birth, but what, we don't know" "oh." "Sakura, the Heart Felt song spell didn't work on Syaoran did it?" "No.it didn't," she said remembering what happened.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
He started to walk away when he heard a voice, a very angelic voice behind him.  
  
(Sakura)  
  
This time before you run to her, leaving me alone and hurt,  
  
Think it over, haven't I been good to you?  
  
Think it over; haven't I been sweet to you?  
  
Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart,  
  
Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart,  
  
Think it over, think it over.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Then you need a more powerful spell" "What one?" she asked. "I'm sorry Sakura, but you need to figure this out on your own, this is another test Sakura, I want you to past with flying colours, okay?" "Sure" said Sakura smiling. "I don't know if I can do it or not, but I'll sure give it my best shot" she added honestly. "Good, I'll be seeing you later then" he said smiling. "Bye Sakura, until we meet again"  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
"Sakura!?" asked Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" Sakura said smiling. "Oh thank goodness you're ok," said Tomoyo with relief. "So Sakura, what happened?" asked Eriol. "Not much, but Clow had quite a few interesting things to tell me" "Like what?" asked Tomoyo. "First I want the others here, they have to know this as well" said Sakura. "Okay" said Eriol. "I'll go get them" he added and left. "While Eriol is doing that, I've got an Idea for that song you couldn't finish" said Sakura. "Oh?" asked Tomoyo. "This song is for Terumi and what she did to Syaoran," said Sakura.  
  
~Recording room~  
  
(Sakura)  
  
I see the picture clear now, and the fog has lifted.  
  
The wool you tried to pull over my eyes was clever.  
  
Yeah you're gifted.  
  
But you forgot to dot some I's, and cross some T's along the way.  
  
I'm better now despite you baby.  
  
I'm stronger these days.  
  
Stronger.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I survived the crash.  
  
Survived the burn.  
  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
  
Survived the lies.  
  
Survived the blues.  
  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
  
I survived you.  
  
I can look in the mirror now.  
  
It's been a slow awakening.  
  
Haunted by a heart full of you, couldn't help mistaking.  
  
That you could ever care for anyone.  
  
Anyone but yourself. Hey, yeah,  
  
But you would have to have a conscious baby.  
  
Good luck I wish you well.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I survived the crash!  
  
Survived the burn!  
  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
  
Survived the lies!  
  
Survived the blues!  
  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
  
I survived you.  
  
This heart has been torn in two.  
  
Cut and bruised.  
  
With too many bitter endings.  
  
I'll be damned if I have thoughts of you, rain, on my new beginning~!!  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I survived the crash!  
  
Survived the burn!  
  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
  
Survived the lies!  
  
Survived the blues!  
  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth!  
  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
  
I survived the crash!  
  
Survived the burn!  
  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
  
Survived the lies!  
  
Survived the blues!  
  
Almost killed me, but I surviv~ed the truth!  
  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
  
I surviv~ed you~.  
  
"Wow.Sakura, will we be singing that one to the performance on GMA?" asked Tomoyo. "No.I think we'll sing 'The Motown Song' instead" (A/N: GMA = Good Morning Australia - a television show here in Australia that's aired in the morning from 6am, hosted by Bert Newton. Cool show, though I rarely watch it ^____^') "Sakura?" came Eriol voice. Sakura and Tomoyo looked towards the doorway as Eriol, Kai, Melin, Touya, Kero, Yue, Ruby, Spinner, Naoko, Rita, and Chiharu walked in. "What's up Sakura?" asked Melin. "I've got some news for you all, some is good, some is bad" explained Sakura. "Start with the bad first" said Kero. "Okay, Syaoran is under a spell, and has fallen into enemy hands" Everyone gasped. "Syaoran's with that slut???" asked a pissed Melin. Sakura sweat dropped. "Yes, Syaoran is with Terumi, Terumi is also a lot stronger then the last time we fought her" "But you can still beat her, can't you Sakura?" asked Melin. "Can't you?" she asked again when Sakura didn't answer. Sakura looked over at Touya then sighed. "I'm a descendant of a ancient race called the 'Fuyu Ryü' or 'Winter Dragons'. That's why my body turns crystal when I transform" Everyone looked dumbfounded.  
  
"It's true, Clow told me," she added. Touya looked at his sister. "I know it's true" he said looking straight at her. "So you know about it Touya?" "Yes, I'm also part of the race, although I'm not supposed to be" "What do you mean?" asked Eriol. "Only females carry and past on the gene, males cannot inherit the power, but somehow Touya did" said Sakura. "I see," said Tomoyo. "So what are we going to do about the GMA performance?" asked Chiharu. Sakura looked at her, her eyes flashed then 2 cards came floating into the air above her. "The Song and Illusion cards?" asked Eriol. "Yes, Song will copy Syaoran's voice, and Illusion will create the illusion that Syaoran is there singing along with us" "Great Idea Sakura" praised Tomoyo as the others agreed. Sakura smiled her appreciation, then suddenly turned and faced the window. "What's wrong Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. "Sakura?" she asked again when Sakura didn't answer. Suddenly Syaoran appeared by the window. Sakura, Eriol, Kai, Kero, Yue, Spinner and Ruby moved in front of the others like a shield to protect them. "What do you want?" Sakura spat venomously, knowing he was now working for the enemy. Syaoran smirked. "I have a message from Terumi," he said. Sakura glared at him for a moment before walking up to him and accepting the letter.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Yue. "Terumi's challenging me to a duel" she said. {Just like I knew she would} she thought. She looked at Syaoran. "Well?" he asked. "You tell Terumi that I accept her challenge," everyone gasped. "But I want to know when and where" she added. "2 weeks exactly from today, at the very end of the forest, near the cliff. See you then - Card Mistress," he said before he disappeared. "Sakura! Are you crazy??" asked Kero. "Sakura!! Are you listening to me??" "Sakura!!" he persisted. "Kero." she said not looking at him. "Terumi is stronger then ever, Syaoran is under her spell, and now she has challenged me to a duel, if I don't accept this duel, she might as well just blow up the planet right now!!" she growled glaring at him with one of Syaoran's famous death glares. "I've got 2 weeks to train and somehow find this ancient power I have within me" "But Sakura, that's the day before our big concert, and what happens if you don't find this power?" asked Rita. Sakura glared at her for a moment, which made Rita a bit uneasy. Sakura then sighed. "Look, I don't know, but if anyone has a better idea, tell me now" she said. No one spoke. "Fine then, if anyone wants me, I'll be training" and she walked out. "What happened?" asked Kero. "I don't know, she seems so strong and cold.but I guess you have to be to defeat Terumi," said Tomoyo. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
~A Week Later~  
  
"Has Kai been around here?" asked Melin. "Nope, not around here.why?" asked Eriol. "He was supposed to take me out for lunch 3 hours ago!!!" she complained. Eriol Sweat dropped.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
She had her eyes shut as her body floated in the air. She opened her eyes, turned around as her body transformed into her crystal form just in time to block the fire coming towards her. "Nice.. you've gotten a lot stronger, and a lot quicker" said a voice from behind the trees. "Thanks Kai, you've gotten a lot better too" "But I think that'll do for you" "Why?" "Cause Melin's patience is wavering quickly" she said sweat dropping. "How do you know?" asked Kai. Sakura smiled and tapped her head, meaning her psychic powers. "Oh.darn, I forgot, I betta go, cya Sakura" "Cya Kai" "Hoe." she sighed as she watched him disappear into the distance. "Okay, round two" she said as she called upon the fight, dash and power card to battle against.  
  
~Melin~  
  
"Oh.where could he be?!?" complained Melin. "Where could who be?" asked Kai as he came in through the door. "Kai, I have know idea where he coul-KAI!!" she said seeing him standing there. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???" Kai sweat dropped. {Sakura was right...} he thought. "I was training with Sakura and lost track time," Kai explained. "That is the lamest excuse I ever heard!!!" But it's true!!" Kai fought back. Suddenly they heard laughter coming from the doorway. "Sakura?" they both asked. "Melin, don't be mad at him, he was helping me" she said smiling. "What's wrong?" asked Kai. "Hoe? Nothings wrong, why?" she asked puzzled. "You're smiling.you haven't smiled in over a week." Kai started. "Oh, don't worry about that. Right now, we need to get refreshed" "Why's that?" asked Melin. "Did you forget about our performance at the GMA tonight?" "Oh shit." Melin cursed. Sakura started laughing. "You better hurry, it's a long trip" Sakura stated smiling. Melin nodded and ran out of the room, closely followed by Kai. "You didn't forget too Eriol?" Sakura asked as he walked into the room. "No, I'm ready" he said as he sat down on the couch. "Oh? You're not going to wear that are you?" she asked looking at his baggy shirt and shorts. "No.I've got my clothes ready on my bed" he said shaking his head. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
~GMA~  
  
Sakura was looking out the window and staring at the stars. "Sakura.you going to get Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo as she walked over towards her. Sakura's eyes quickly looked in her friend's direction before looking back at the stars. Her body then started glowing a crystal like colour. Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks. Even though she knew about Sakura's power, she still got a bit nervous whenever Sakura powered up without saying anything. Suddenly the Song and Illusion cards flew up and released their spirits as a Syaoran like figure appeared in front of them. "Just keep a low profile okay?" Sakura ordered the fake Syaoran. He nodded. "Sakura, what songs are we singing again? I forgot," asked a sweat dropping Naoko. "Touch, The Motown Song and Young Turks" she replied. "Ah.thanks Sakura" "Sakura, it's nearly time," said Eriol who was waiting outside the room. "Thanks Eriol, well Tomoyo, you ready?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo nodded. "Let's go," she said.  
  
~On Stage~  
  
"Now, please welcome to the show, for the first time, the Sapphire Blossoms!" said Bert.  
  
(Fake Syaoran)  
  
Blue, is the ocean in your eyes,  
  
Blue is cool September skies, as a lonely waterfall.  
  
Red, is the fire in your heart,  
  
Or the passion of love that we make as the sunset is fading away.  
  
(Kai)  
  
Angel, heaven starts hear tonight in your arms,  
  
Wanna drown in your body get lost in your charm.  
  
Now that your here, angel don't go, lets keep the move nice and slow,  
  
(All)  
  
All I want is your touch; all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
  
All I want is your touch; all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
  
(Kai)  
  
Girl cause your touch is so right,  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Yes, I've been thinking about you.  
  
I've imagined the feel of your body and how it will be when we move.  
  
(Fake Syaoran)  
  
Darling, magic's alive tonight in your arms,  
  
Wanna drown in this moment, get lost in your charm.  
  
Now that your here, don't move too fast lets make the moment last.  
  
(All)  
  
All I want is your touch; all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
  
All I want is your touch; all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
  
Girl cause your touch is so right,  
  
(Kai and Eriol)  
  
I don't want nobody else, and you see that my body is aching,  
  
I'm hopelessly takin by you.  
  
(All)  
  
All I want is your touch; all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
  
All I want is your touch; all I want is your tenderness here in my life,  
  
All I want is your touch; all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
  
All I want is your touch; all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
  
Girl cause your touch is so right,  
  
(Kai)  
  
Your touch is so right,  
  
Right,  
  
Your touch is so right.  
  
The audience clapped as the music for the next song started.  
  
(Sakura, Melin, Kai and Eriol)  
  
Ooh, ooh, oh. (4x)  
  
(All)  
  
Bring over some of your old Motown records,  
  
We'll put the speakers in the window and we'll go,  
  
On the roof and listen to the Miracles,  
  
Echo to the alley down below,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Oh yeah,  
  
Let's dance together just for the night,  
  
Let's don't worry about the future or nothin' else,  
  
'Cause just like the music's sayin', you gotta take chances,  
  
Go ahead just do it, and trust yourself,  
  
(Melin)  
  
There's a soul, in the city,  
  
Watching over us tonight,  
  
There's a soul, in the city!  
  
Saying everything's gonna be all right!!  
  
(All)  
  
So bring over some of your old Motown records!!  
  
We'll put the speakers in the window and we'll go!!  
  
On the roof and listen to the Miracles!!  
  
Echo to the alley down below!!  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
Oh yeah,  
  
They wish us luck,  
  
But they think we're just dreaming,  
  
Let's prove them wrong, baby,  
  
'Cause you know what luck is,  
  
Luck is believing you're lucky,  
  
That's all, and showing just a little bit of faith,  
  
(Rita)  
  
There's a soul, in the city,  
  
Watching over us I swear,  
  
There's a soul, in the city!!  
  
There's a whole world waiting out there!! Ahh, yeah!!  
  
(Sakura, Melin, Kai and Eriol)  
  
Ooh, ooh, oh. (4x)  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
Listen,  
  
I got plans for us,  
  
Playing like a skip on a record,  
  
Through my head, all night long,  
  
But when we walk that darkened stairway,  
  
And step out on the roof!!  
  
I know what we're feeling, can't be wrong!! Ahh, yeah!!  
  
(All)  
  
Bring over some of your old Motown records!!  
  
We'll put the speakers in the window and we'll go!!  
  
On the roof and listen to the Miracles!!  
  
Echo to the alley down below!!  
  
(A/N: If you listen to this song, you'll hear Rod in the back ground singing at very high - almost screaming notes, Sakura is singing those parts.)  
  
Bring over some of your old Motown records!!  
  
We'll put the speakers in the window and we'll go!!  
  
On the roof and listen to the Miracles!!  
  
Echo to the alley down below!!  
  
(Sakura)  
  
'Let the Temptations sing it one time'!  
  
(All)  
  
Bring over some of you old Motown records!!  
  
We'll put the speakers in the window and we'll go!!  
  
On the roof and listen to the Miracles!!  
  
Echo to the alley down below!!  
  
Bring over some of you old Motown records!!  
  
We'll put the speakers in the window and we'll go!!  
  
On the roof and listen to the Miracles!!  
  
Echo to the alley down below!!  
  
Bring over some of you old Motown records!!  
  
We'll put the speakers in the window and we'll go!!  
  
On the roof and listen to the Miracles!!  
  
Echo to the alley down below!!  
  
(Fade.)  
  
Everyone clapped and whistled wildly. (A/N: I love that song! ^_______^ Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do.)  
  
(Fake Syaoran)  
  
Billy left his home with a dollar in his pocket and a head full of dreams.  
  
He said somehow, some way, it's gotta get better than this.  
  
Patti packed her bags, left a note for her momma, she was just seventeen, There were tears in her eyes when she kissed her little sister goodbye.  
  
(Kai)  
  
They held each other tight as they drove on through the night they were so exited.  
  
We got just one shot of life, let's take it while we're still not afraid.  
  
Because life is so brief, and time is a thief, when you're undecided.  
  
And like a fistful of sand, it can slip right through your hands.  
  
(All)  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight! Time, is on, your side!  
  
Don't let them put you down, don't let 'em push you around;  
  
Don't let 'em ever change your, point of view.  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Paradise was closed, so they headed for the coast in a blissful manner.  
  
They took a two-room apartment that was jumping ev'ry night of the week.  
  
Happiness was found in each other's arms, as expected, yeah,  
  
Billy pierced his ears, drove a pickup like a lunatic, ooh!  
  
(All)  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight! Time, is on, your side!  
  
Don't let them put you down, don't let 'em push you around;  
  
don't let 'em ever change your, point of view.  
  
[Instrumental verse] (A/N: Whenever the Sapphire Blossoms are performing, there is a band there, playing the music for them, and sometimes when there are not enough people to play the instruments, Eriol or someone, who knows how to play it, will fill in their place as well as singing the song, hope that clears this problem up)  
  
(All except Sakura)  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh.  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight. Time, is on, on your side.  
  
(Melin)  
  
Billy wrote a letter back home to Patti's parents tryin' to explain.  
  
He said we're both real sorry that it had to turn out this way.  
  
But there ain't no point in talking when there's nobody list'ning, so we just ran away,  
  
Patti gave birth to a ten-pound baby boy, yeah!  
  
(All)  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight, time, is on, your side.  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight, time, is on, your side.  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight, time, in on, your side.  
  
(Sakura sings this part while the others continue singing what's above)  
  
Young hearts gotta run free, be free, live free  
  
Time is on, time is on your side,  
  
Time, time, time, time is on your side,  
  
is on your side,  
  
is on your side,  
  
is on your side,  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight,  
  
tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, yeah.  
  
Music continues then fades.  
  
The audience claps and cheers as they take bows. "Please thanks the Sapphire Blossoms!" said Bert. They all head backstage and back to the hotel they now, and for the time begin, call home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, the ends getting closer, so what's gonna happen at this duel between Sakura and Terumi? More action coming!! Stick around!! ^______^ Please R+R and tell me what you think! And please, no more submission's of songs, I think I've got enough ^_____^' Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Psyciandra. 


	10. A New Chance

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: Anglic DeviL; SulliMike23 for reviewing my story!  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time in CP2.  
  
"Sakura, you are a descendant from an ancient race called the 'Fuyu Ryü' other wise known as the 'Winter Dragons'. That's why when you transform, your body turns to crystal,"  
  
I survived the crash.  
  
Survived the burn.  
  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
  
Survived the lies.  
  
Survived the blues.  
  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
  
I survived you.  
  
Sakura looked over at Touya then sighed. "I'm a descendant of a ancient race called the 'Fuyu Ryü' or 'Winter Dragons'. That's why my body turns crystal when I transform" Everyone looked dumbfounded.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran appeared by the window. Sakura, Eriol, Kai, Kero, Yue, Spinner and Ruby moved in front of the others like a shield to protect them. "What do you want?" Sakura spat venomously, knowing he was now working for the enemy. Syaoran smirked. "I have a message from Terumi," he said. Sakura glared at him for a moment before walking up to him and accepting the letter.  
  
All I want is your touch; all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
  
All I want is your touch; all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
  
Girl cause your touch is so right,  
  
And so our story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER X ~ A NEW CHANCE  
  
~1 Day til the Duel~  
  
"Has anyone seen Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. "Don't tell me." Eriol sighed. Tomoyo nodded. Eriol shook his head. "That girl." he complained. He raised his energy to alert the others. Kero, Kai, Yue, Ruby and Spinner came within minutes later. "Has she gone again?" asked Kero. Both Eriol and Tomoyo nodded. "She keeps disappearing off somewhere, I don't really care if she does, it's up to her if she wants to go somewhere, but what I want to know is why and where," said Kai. "Wait, I think I can sense her," said Yue. "Where?" asked Kero. "By the school" said Yue before taking off.  
  
~School~  
  
"Oh.Where is she?!?" moaned Kai. "I'm really getting sick and tired of this stupid hide and go seek game," he added folding his arms. "Will you stop complaining and help search?" said Eriol. "How? If she's not using her powers, then how are we gonna find her?" asked Kai getting agitated. "We'll use the old fashion way with our eyes and look" said Eriol sarcastically. "Humph.. funny" said Kai. "Oh, wait guys, look, there she is," he said pointing towards the clock tower.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
"What is she doing?" Melin asked Tomoyo when they reached the top. "I don't know," she said. Sakura was kneeling with her head down, reading a piece of paper in front of her. "Why is she kneeling? And who is she kneeling to?" asked Melin. "I dunno Melin, Eriol, what do you think?" asked Tomoyo. "Eriol? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Eriol, Kai, Kero, Yue, Spinner and Ruby were staring palely at something in front of Sakura, but Melin and Tomoyo couldn't see. "That's because, I think we are." Eriol spoke softly. "What?" asked Melin. Both Kai and Eriol put their hands on them to connect them with their powers, so they also could see. Melin and Tomoyo's faces went pale as they saw the site before them. "She's kneeling... in front of." Tomoyo started. "Dragons.." finished Melin. Sakura's body glowed an icy/crystal colour before opening her eyes to find light-blue dragon like pupils. Everyone gasped quietly. Sakura then took a deep breath and started singing.  
  
Amazing grace! How sweet, the sound, That saved, a wretch like me.! I once was lost, but now am found, Was blind, but now I see.  
  
She continued to sing as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
'Twas grace, that taught, my heart to fear, And grace, my fears, relieved.! How precious, did that grace appear? The hour I first believed.  
  
Through many dangers, toils and snares, I have already come; 'Tis grace hath, brought me, safe thus far, And grace will lead me home.  
  
By this time, Sakura was crying.  
  
The Lord has promised, good to me, His word my hope secures; He will my shield, and portion be, As long as life endures.  
  
Yeah, when this flesh, and heart shall fail, And mortal life shall cease, I shall possess, within the veil, A life of joy and peace.  
  
Now there were tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
When we've been there, ten thousand years, Bright shining as, the sun, We've no less days, to sing God's praise, Than when we've first begun.  
  
Sakura took in a deep breath.  
  
Amazing grace! How sweet, the sound, That saved, a wretch like me.! I once was lost, but now am found, Was blind, but now, I see.  
  
She sniffled before speaking, which was in another language that consisted of a group of whistles, and other high-pitched noises. "What is going on???" asked Tomoyo in complete shock. "Is she talking to them??" she asked Eriol. "I think.so" "Well.wha-what is she saying?" asked Tomoyo. "I don't know.but whatever it is, it must be bad," said Kai. "Huh?" asked Melin as she looked at him. "Look at Sakura's face" he said. They did as he said. Sakura's face was hanging down, she looked very upset. She gave another whistle and the dragons disappeared. "Hi Guys, so you finally found me huh?" she spoke not looking at them. "Sakura, who were-" started Melin, but was cut off by Kai, she glared at him, but softened her gaze as she saw the expression on his face.  
  
She looked back at Sakura, who was now standing up, still not facing them. "You're afraid of me aren't you" Sakura stated looking at the stars. "No we're not," Tomoyo argued. "Don't lie to me Tomoyo" growled Sakura. Tomoyo backed up. Sakura turned to face them. They all gasped as they got a better look at her eyes. "You like?" she asked as they stared at her. No one said anything. "I see," she said softly. "Sakura we don't care what you are or what you look like, you're our friend, no you're family, and that will never change" said Tomoyo standing up and walking towards her. Sakura eyes flashed and a clear barrier appeared so Tomoyo couldn't come any closer.  
  
"Sakura?" "Look Tomoyo, I understand. I can read your minds, I know you still care for me, you're just.not used to it. I know.I used to feel that way too.those dragons you saw, were my family.I descended from them, although I'm only half dragon, they've been teaching me my native language and how to control my powers" she said as her eyes returned to normal. "So, can you beat Terumi now?" "I don't know Melin, it depends on how much power I'll have to use, I can only control so much.I haven't had enough training to control it all yet" "So, what you're saying is we still have a chance, but don't get your hopes up too high" said Eriol. Sakura smiled weakly. "Here.I have something for you" she said as 7 gold discs appeared and flew over to them. "They're all the same, I created one for each of you.  
  
Please give these ones to Rita, Chiharu, Naoko and the others for me; they have their names on it just like yours. Don't watch them til after tomorrow, okay? And if you want to watch the duel tomorrow, it's on at 12 noon" she informed as more discs flew over to them. "But, what about the people?" asked Yue. "Terumi is going to put them to sleep til the duel is finished... when it is finished, they'll all wake up almost immediately. I must go now, I'll miss you all, very much," she added turning around. "Wait, what do you mean? And where are you going?" asked Tomoyo, the others looked on, wanting to know the same thing. "I'm going Home.I love you guys, with all my heart, please be safe" she said, then without warning, disappeared. "Home and be safe?" asked Kero. "Isn't she home here and be safe from what?" he added.  
  
As they all walked back to Tomoyo's, they heard music flowing through the night, it flowed all through the town. Suddenly the all looked at each other "Sakura" they all said as they heard someone singing, her angelic voice being carried through out the town by the wind. "Darn, we can't find her cause of the illusion the wind is making the voice come from all directions, and we can't sense her, she must be using her dragon powers." said Eriol.  
  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Young hearts. be free. tonight. Time. is on. your side.  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight, time, is on, your side.  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight, time, is on, your side.  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight, time, in on, your side.  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight, time, is on, your side.  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight, time, is on, your side.  
  
Young hearts, be free, tonight, time, in on, your side.  
  
"The song is strong." commented Tomoyo. "That's cause she wants the message to be heard loud and clear," said Kai. "Huh?" they all said at once. "The song, it's a message, the battle to decide wether everyone lives or dies is tomorrow, she wants us all to live without fear tonight, she wants us to be carefree, have fun, she doesn't want us to worry, think about it 'Young hearts' meaning all people, 'be free' be carefree, 'tonight' meaning tonight, right now, 'time is on your side' we've got all night, to do what we want, to say what we want, to be who we want" he said. "That makes sense." said Eriol. Suddenly Kai started whistling to the words of the song. "Kai? What are you doing?" asked Kero. "Whistle" he said. "Huh?" asked Kero. "Whistle the song, she'll know we go the message" "o.. k." said Kero a bit lost as they all started whistling the words to the song..  
  
~Sakura~  
  
"Kai can be quite clever when he wants to be" she said smiling. She then sighed. "Terumi, I swear on my life, I won't let you win"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, the end is getting closer and closer, but don't worry, there's still a few more chapters to go yet. This chapter is a bit short yes, but it flows better if it's left here. Did you all get the messages in the songs Sakura was singing? I'll tell you something.there's a clue here with and after the song 'Amazing Grace'. When Sakura is singing that song; she starts crying. She's also talking to her past family; something that they were talking about made her sad. Then Sakura says to the others to be safe and that she'll miss them, she also gives them a disc, and every disc has the exact same thing on it. What could she be planing? I'm not going to say anything else. If you think you know what's gonna happen, and what Sakura is planing to do - if she even has a plan, let me know. I'd love to know what you think is going on. It may not be what you expect, then again, it might. Don't forget to R+R!! The more reviews and the faster I get them, will decide the speed I write the next chapter!! Have a Happy New Year Everyone!! ^__^  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!! I'm really, really sorry, but CP2 is from today going on hiatus. I'm learning some new stuff, and it's going to take up most of my time. I'm truly sorry about this, I tried to refrain from doing it, but I'm left with no choice. Hopefully the time I put into this work I'm doing will be all worth it. Once again, I'm really sorry.  
  
Psyciandra. 


	11. Sakura Vs Terumi

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: SulliMike23, linda-liu, AnG3l1c ^ D3viL and CrystalVampire for reviewing my story!  
  
CrystalVampire.you are heading along the right track here. You're pretty close to the actually truth, but I'm afraid you're wrong. In more ways then one. I'm glad you like my story, keep reading to find out what happens!  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time in CP2.  
  
"Oh.Where is she?!?" moaned Kai. "I'm really getting sick and tired of this stupid hide and go seek game," he added folding his arms. "Will you stop complaining and help search?" said Eriol. "How? If she's not using her powers, then how are we gonna find her?" asked Kai getting agitated. "We'll use the old fashion way with our eyes and look" said Eriol sarcastically. "Humph.. funny" said Kai. "Oh, wait guys, look, there she is," he said pointing towards the clock tower.  
  
Melin and Tomoyo's faces went pale as they saw the site before them. "She's kneeling. in front of." Tomoyo started. "Dragons." finished Melin. Sakura's body glowed an icy/crystal colour before opening her eyes to find light- blue dragon like pupils. Everyone gasped quietly. Sakura then took a deep breath and started singing.  
  
Amazing grace! How sweet, the sound, That saved, a wretch like me.! I once was lost, but now am found, Was blind, but now I see.  
  
She looked back at Sakura, who was now standing up, still not facing them. "You're afraid of me aren't you" Sakura stated looking at the stars. "No we're not," Tomoyo argued. "Don't lie to me Tomoyo" growled Sakura. Tomoyo backed up. Sakura turned to face them. They all gasped as they got a better look at her eyes. "You like?" she asked as they stared at her. No one said anything. "I see," she said softly. "Sakura we don't care what you are or what you look like, you're our friend, no you're family, and that will never change" said Tomoyo standing up and walking towards her. Sakura eyes flashed and a clear barrier appeared so Tomoyo couldn't come any closer.  
  
"Kai can be quite clever when he wants to be" she said smiling. She then sighed. "Terumi, I swear on my life, I won't let you win"  
  
And so our story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER XI ~ SAKURA VS. TERUMI  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Kai, Melin, Kero, Yue, Spinner and Ruby were at the end of the park, near the cliff, just like Sakura told them. They were waiting for the battle to begin. Terumi and Syaoran were also there. Sakura was the only one who hadn't arrived yet. "Oh where is she?" asked Tomoyo worried. "There's only 5 minutes left til noon," she added. Suddenly her cell rang. "Moshi Moshi Tomoyo speaking.Oh, no, she's not here yet, okay, bye" and she hung up. "Who was that?" asked Eriol. "That was Chiharu and the gang (meaning the rest of Sakura's family and friends who knew about the fight) she wanted to know if Sakura had arrived yet," she said. "Will it really matter in the end? We're just gonna fall asleep anyway" said Melin. "Well, all who don't possess magic anyway" she added.  
  
"Alright, times up, and since the card mistress has failed to show herself, we'll battle you instead," said Terumi. "No you wont!" said a voice from above. They all looked up to see Sakura jumping down. She landed in front of her friends. She had no aurora around her and was completely vulnerable. She had an intense glare planted on her face. "Ah, so you finally showed up Card Mistress," said Terumi. Sakura didn't say anything, just stared. "Sakura!!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she ran to Sakura and gave her a hug. "Hey Tomoyo" Sakura said softening her gaze at her. "Sakura!" said Melin, Kai and the others as they all came down to hug her. "Hey, you guys, come on, cut it out, you're embarrassing me" Sakura said through her blush. The others backed away slowly. Her face softened seeing all of them. Her eyes suddenly darted towards the right as Syaoran stepped forward. "It's time," he said. "Guys, get in behind me and as far away as possible" she instructed. "What?!" yelled Kai. Suddenly Melin and Tomoyo fell down asleep. Eriol and Kai caught them just in time as Syaoran leaped up from his position and attacked Sakura. She avoided the attack, and lead Syaoran away from her friends.  
  
"What's this Terumi? You (Blocks one of Syaoran's attacks) using (Blocks) one of your (Blocks) slaves (Blocks) to fight for you?? (Evades)" "Why, yes, I thought it would save me the trouble of finishing you off myself," said Terumi with a grin. "I won't fight you (Blocks) Syaoran," said Sakura. "If you won't fight me, then die!" Sakura's face-hardened. Then she blocked his attack and held it, making sure he didn't have the advantage, she jumped up, over the top of him, and as he turned around, she sliced his sword with her hand. (Ouch! @______@) Everyone's eyes widened. (Not including Melin or Tomoyo of course) Syaoran looked at his sword, then at her hand. Small drops of red liquid was slowly dripping out, onto the ground. "Nice move" said Syaoran. Sakura just stared at him. "Very swift" he added. "I still don't want to fight you Syaoran" He smirked, and shot one energy ball after another at her as she ran to avoid them. "What is this?? Syaoran doesn't have this kind of power!" "That's right Card Mistress, he doesn't, until I gave it to him that is" smiled Terumi. Sakura glared at her. "I so hate you Terumi," mumbled Sakura under her breath. But Terumi heard. {I know Sakura} she thought.  
  
{I gotta find a way to get Syaoran back.} thought Sakura. {But how?}  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Sakura, the Heart Felt song spell didn't work on Syaoran did it?" asked Clow. "No.it didn't," she said remembering what happened.  
  
"Then you need a more powerful spell" "What one?" she asked. "I'm sorry Sakura, but you need to figure this out on your own,"  
  
~End of flash back~  
  
{What spell can I use to bring him back?} She suddenly saw one of her ancestors - the dragons, standing behind a tree. He created a knife and made a thin cut on the palm of his hand. He then looked at Sakura and nodded. Then, he disappeared. {What did he mean?? Cut my hand?? What on earth for???} Asked Sakura. Then it occurred to her. {A powerful spell.that's it!!} She suddenly halted, as did Syaoran, who looked confused. She took a step forward and closed her eyes.  
  
"Your heart." she placed her left hand over his heart. "My heart." she placed her right hand over her heart. "Our hearts beat continuously together as one" both theirs hearts started beating in perfect rhythm. "Your Love." she traced his lips with her left hand. "My Love." she traced her own lips with her right hand. "Our love is eternal together as one" You could see the love returning in his eyes. "Your blood." Sakura eyes flashed and his hand had a long, thin cut on his left palm. "My blood." the same thing happened to her right hand. "Our blood mixes together." she said as she clasped her bleeding hand with his. ".as we become one" she added as a bright light formed from their hands. He yelled as pain shot through his body. "Xiaolang!! Return to me!!!" she said as the light engulfed them.  
  
When the light cleared, Syaoran had collapsed in her arms. She looked at him and sighed. "Welcome back my little wolf," she whispered. She disappeared, and then reappeared in front of her friends. "Look after him for me" she said while lying him down on the ground next to the girls. Both Kai and Eriol nodded. She looked at their faces then laughed. "Don't worry, he's back," she said smiling. "Feel his aurora," she added as she turned around to face a pissed Terumi. "She's right, he is back!" said Kai. "Alright, go Sakura!!" he cheered. Sakura smiled. "So.you think you've won Card Mistress?" hissed Terumi. "No, of course not" she said replacing the smile with a frown. "Good, cause it's far from over" she said as she disappeared. "Ahhhhhh.Sakura! Where'd she go??" asked Kai. He looked at her, and found her with her eyes shut. "Sakura!!!" He yelled. "Kai." said Keroberous in a low voice. "What?" he snapped. "Be quiet, Sakura knows what she's doing.. trust her" Kai looked at him, then back at Sakura. {Okay Sakura.I trust you.now show me what you can do!} He thought. "My pleasure" said Sakura opening her eyes as they flashed. This surprised Kai, as he didn't expect Sakura to know what he was thinking. Suddenly Sakura's body was covered with light as she transformed into her crystal form. "Wow.I don't think I'll ever get used to this," said Kai meaning Sakura's new powers. "Me neither." joked Eriol.  
  
Suddenly Terumi appeared out of nowhere going at top speed straight towards Sakura. Her eyes flashed and Terumi was suspended in the air. "What?" asked Terumi. Sakura smirked. "Don't underestimate me Terumi, or it'll be the last thing you do" Sakura spoke calmly.too calmly. "What is she doing?" asked Kai. "I don't know.she's different," replied Eriol. "Fine then.I ask upon the powers of darkness and evil.. bring me to full power!!" said Terumi, as a blinding black light formed around her. No sooner had she transformed, and she was back attacking Sakura. "Sakura's not strong enough.Terumi has the upper hand...we have to help her" said Kai. "Eriol!!" Kai persisted. "Right.let's help her" said Eriol. {No! You two stay right where you are!!} ".Sakura?" asked Eriol. {I told you to look after Syaoran for me!} "But.Sakura, Terumi's too strong! She's gonna beat you!" said Kai. "Arghh!!" yelled Sakura as her eyes momentarily changed into her dragon like pupils. The sudden outburst surprised Terumi and sent her flying back 15 yards. "I told you," growled Sakura as she turned her head towards Eriol and Kai. ".To look after Syaoran for me.and that's what you're going to do!! Do you hear me?!?" she asked. Both Kai and Eriol nodded. "Good" she said a bit more calmly as she turned back to see Terumi getting up, not looking pleased. "Kai.look, Syaoran's waking up," said Eriol. Sakura looked in their direction without turning her head then looked back to see Terumi flying towards her for another round.  
  
"Syaoran.Syaoran are you okay?" asked Eriol. "Mmm.Eriol?" asked Syaoran a bit dazed. "Oh good.you're okay." "Ah.Kai?" Syaoran asked looking at him. He then looked towards the girls. "Melin.? Tomoyo.? What happened-?" "Terumi's just put them asleep, don't worry, they're okay" explained Yue. Syaoran looked over at them. "Welcome back kid" said Kero. "Huh?! Whe-where am I?" he asked. "You're near the cliff, just out of the forest.this is the battle field Syaoran" said Eriol. "Huh? Battlefield? Oh Sakura?! Where is she?!" he asked standing up. Kai pointed to where Sakura and Terumi had resumed fighting. "Sakura!!" he yelled as she got hit and thrown back. He ran towards her, despite Kai and Eriol's calls to come back. "Sakura?" he asked when he reached her. His voice was shaky. "Syaoran." Sakura said between gritted teeth. Her eyes widened as a huge fireball came hurtling their way. She grabbed him and disappeared just in time. They then reappeared near the group. "ARE YOU CRAZY???" stormed Sakura. "What?" he asked confused. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!! DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT???" "But.you were there too-" "I WAS OUT THERE FIGHTING TERUMI BECAUSE THE PLANET IS AT STAKE!! AND IF I DON'T DEFEAT HER NOW, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!" she growled. Syaoran backed away slowly.  
  
"But Sakura.you're injured." "You mean this??" she asked holding up her bleeding arm. "Yeah." Syaoran felt hurt. "Look." she said in a softer tone as all the wounds she had, not just the one on her arm, had healed. "Oh.right.I forgot you could heal.. sorry, I'll go now." he said as he turned around to walk away but was held back. He turned to see Sakura, holding his arm. She placed her left hand over his heart as she placed her right hand over hers. She felt their hearts beat together as one. She then looked at his wound on his left hand. She held it. "Syaoran. do you know what this is?" she asked softly. He thought for a minute then answered. "No." she placed her hand over his forehead and shut her eyes. Flash backs were playing in front of his eyes as he saw everything that happened while he was under Terumi's spell. When she finished, she looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I'm not mad at you, I was just scared you'd get hurt.. I'm glad you're back. now please, stay away from the fight," she said softly. "But why?" "You're not strong enough Xiaolang." he looked overwhelmed as water formed in his eyes. "My Chinese name.Why'd you-?" he asked but was cut off when her lips met his in a soft, passionate kiss. "Please Xiaolang.stay away from the fight" she said sincerely when the broke apart. He nodded and kissed her again more passionately this time. "Excuse me!!" said Terumi. "Right." said Sakura as she once again broke apart from his lips. She slowly floated off the ground and over towards Terumi. Landing only metres from her. "You ready?" she asked. "I've been ready," replied Terumi.  
  
Sakura smirked as her eyes flashed.  
  
Power of Ice, Power of Snow, Power of the cold, I feel you so.  
  
Power of Rain, Power of Hail, Power that causes the storms to wail.  
  
I Kinomoto Sakura, your princess, ask you. set me free!!  
  
As she said the incantation, her body flashed a light icy/blue/crystal colour. Suddenly, she sprouted wings, which covered her entire body. When she emerged, she looked nothing like the Sakura everyone knew. The others all gasped in shock. Sakura's eyes were dragon like and were a crystal/icy blue colour. She had crystal like wings (similar to Yue's, except hers are crystal) and a long tail that ended in a scissor effect. Terumi looked horrified. Sakura smirked. "What do you think? Is it me?" asked Sakura. Terumi didn't speak. Sakura laughed. "Since I'm only half dragon, I still have my human form. And since I'm the last of our kind, I'm hailed as a princess. I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to such power, but it looks like this fight will go on forever if I don't, so now Terumi, prepare yourself, this is the end"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It seems no matter what I do, I always leave it as a cliffhanger. ^_____^' Sorry! I can't help it! So.. What'd you think? A bit more action in this one, as will the next one. There's about 2 or 3 more chapters left of this fic. So.Syaoran is back and Sakura wants to get down to business.what will happen? R+R and you'll find out quicker!!! P.S Sorry I took so long to update!!!  
  
Psyciandra. 


	12. The Plan

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: SulliMike23, linda-liu, Alex, Tuvi and SyaoranzCherryBlossom for reviewing my story!!  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
Someone said to me that I turned Sakura into a freak. I didn't turn Sakura into a freak. If you think that, then you obviously don't see what I do. She still looks very beautiful, even more if possible. Just because she's half Dragon, doesn't mean she's ugly. The others were only horrified cause they've never seen anything like that before. That's all. Also, the scissor part at the end of her tail is the same to the one in 'Dragon Heart' the movie.  
  
PREPARE YOURSELF!! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE A BITTA BLOOD AND GUTS AND STUFF LIKE THAT, TURN BACK NOW!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time in CP2. "Alright, times up, and since the card mistress has failed to show herself, we'll battle you instead," said Terumi. "No you wont!" said a voice from above. They all looked up to see Sakura jumping down. She landed in front of her friends. She had no aurora around her and was completely vulnerable. She had an intense glare planted on her face. "Ah, so you finally showed up Card Mistress," said Terumi. Sakura didn't say anything, just stared. "Sakura!!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she ran to Sakura and gave her a hug. "Hey Tomoyo" Sakura said softening her gaze at her. "Sakura!" said Melin, Kai and the others as they all came down to hug her. "Hey, you guys, come on, cut it out, you're embarrassing me" Sakura said through her blush. The others backed away slowly. Her face softened seeing all of them. Her eyes suddenly darted towards the right as Syaoran stepped forward. "It's time," he said. "Guys, get in behind me and as far away as possible" she instructed. "What?!" yelled Kai. Suddenly Melin and Tomoyo fell down asleep. Eriol and Kai caught them just in time as Syaoran leaped up from his position and attacked Sakura. She avoided the attack, and lead Syaoran away from her friends.  
  
"Your heart." she placed her left hand over his heart. "My heart." she placed her right hand over her heart. "Our hearts beat continuously together as one" both theirs hearts started beating in perfect rhythm. "Your Love." she traced his lips with her left hand. "My Love." she traced her own lips with her right hand. "Our love is eternal together as one" You could see the love returning in his eyes. "Your blood." Sakura eyes flashed and his hand had a long, thin cut on his left palm. "My blood." the same thing happened to her right hand. "Our blood mixes together." she said as she clasped her bleeding hand with his. ".as we become one" she added as a bright light formed from their hands. He yelled as pain shot through his body. "Xiaolang!! Return to me!!!" she said as the light engulfed them.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY???" stormed Sakura. "What?" he asked confused. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!! DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT???" "But.you were there too- " "I WAS OUT THERE FIGHTING TERUMI BECAUSE THE PLANET IS AT STAKE!! AND IF I DON'T DEFEAT HER NOW, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!" she growled. Syaoran backed away slowly.  
  
She placed her hand over his forehead and shut her eyes. Flash backs were playing in front of his eyes as he saw everything that happened while he was under Terumi's spell. When she finished, she looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I'm not mad at you, I was just scared you'd get hurt.. I'm glad you're back. now please, stay away from the fight," she said softly. "But why?" "You're not strong enough Xiaolang." he looked overwhelmed as water formed in his eyes. "My Chinese name.Why'd you-?" he asked but was cut off when her lips met his in a soft, passionate kiss. "Please Xiaolang.stay away from the fight" she said sincerely when the broke apart. He nodded and kissed her again more passionately this time.  
  
Power of Ice, Power of Snow, Power of the cold, I feel you so.  
  
Power of Rain, Power of Hail, Power that causes the storms to wail.  
  
I Kinomoto Sakura, your princess, ask you. set me free!!  
  
As she said the incantation, her body flashed a light icy/blue/crystal colour. Suddenly, she sprouted wings, which covered her entire body. When she emerged, she looked nothing like the Sakura everyone knew. The others all gasped in shock. Sakura's eyes were dragon like and were a crystal/icy blue colour. She had crystal like wings (similar to Yue's, except hers are crystal) and a long tail that ended in a scissor effect. Terumi looked horrified. Sakura smirked. "What do you think? Is it me?" asked Sakura. Terumi didn't speak. Sakura laughed. "Since I'm only half dragon, I still have my human form. And since I'm the last of our kind, I'm hailed as a princess. I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to such power, but it looks like this fight will go on forever if I don't, so now Terumi, prepare yourself, this is the end"  
  
And so our story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER XII ~ THE PLAN  
  
"Wha-wha-what?? What the hell-?" asked Keroberous. "SAKURA???" he asked. Sakura glanced at them before turning her sights back on a horrified looking Terumi. She then flew at high speed towards her and disappeared just as she got right in front of her face. Terumi's eyes widened. Keroberous and the gang were looking at each other in complete shock. Except for one person. He was watching the fight as if he had seen it happen all before. "Syaoran.? Are you okay?" asked Eriol. "No. Eriol." they looked at him confused as a single tear ran down his cheek. "Sakura!! Don't Do it!!!" he yelled. Suddenly a strong gust of wind went by as Sakura flew past in a blur. Terumi's eyes widened even further as blood came rushing out of her mid section. There was a whole, the size of a cd disc in he stomach. Sakura then landed 2 metres in front of her with a straight face. "That was for Kai's wound last time" she said. Then without warning, she started to sing.  
  
If you want me, come and get me,  
  
You don't have a chance if you don't move now,  
  
I'm not waiting any longer,  
  
You know that I'm playing to win this time.  
  
When you make your move, I won't hesitate,  
  
If you take too long, you could be too late,  
  
This time I'm playing to win.  
  
Everyone was looking at Sakura with a confused face, except for one person. Syaoran. He understood what Sakura was doing. He got the message.  
  
"Fine" said Terumi as the wound healed. "My turn" she added as arrows made of fire headed towards Sakura. But when they were about to hit her. they stopped. "What?" snapped Terumi. "I said," started Sakura.  
  
If you want me, come and get me,  
  
You don't have a chance if you don't move now,  
  
Make your mind up, make your play,  
  
You know that I'm playing to win this time.  
  
When you make your move, I won't hesitate,  
  
If you take too long, you could be too late,  
  
This time I'm playing to win.  
  
"I know!! I just made my move!!" yelled Terumi. "Come and get me," said Sakura straining the 'come'. Terumi looked at her totally confused.  
  
All those wasted years, On my own, I was only emotion away,  
  
I got what I wanted from me, but I didn't see it was not what I needed,  
  
I was a fool.! this time I'm playing to win. Haaa, yeah!!  
  
She said as she went for Terumi's stomach again. "What is she doing? Terumi will just heal herself back up again!" said Spinner in frustration. "Shut it!" growled Syaoran. They all went silent. "Can't you see that Sakura is draining Terumi of all her energy?" asked Syaoran. "It's all in her words," he added. "If Terumi doesn't soon realize what she is doing, she'll be too late" he explained when they didn't get it. Sakura jumped away from Terumi again as she recovered from the attack. "What useless attempts. is this all you have to offer Card Mistress? Because this is pretty pathetic." scolded Terumi. Sakura smirked. "Ready?" She asked. "Set!" she warned. "Guys!! Get back!!!!" yelled Syaoran as he grabbed Melin and ran for it. The others ran. unaware of what was about to happen. "Syaoran, what is god's name is going on here???" asked Kai when they stopping running. "You know something that we don't, don't you?!" "Syaoran!!!!" he fumed when he didn't answer. "Sakura." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"GO!!" screamed Sakura, her eyes flashed as a gigantic explosion that covered 20kms blew up in their face. Syaoran and the other were just out of range. "What the?" asked Ruby. "Wow. now that's what I call a crater!!" said Kai when the dust cleared. "Where's Sakura?" he added. "She's fine," said Syaoran watching the battleground for any signs of life. "How can you be so sure? You can't even see or sense anything!!" said a stressed Keroberous. You could see he was plainly worried about Sakura, it was written all over his face. "Trust me." said Syaoran in a soft voice. "There! Look!" said Eriol as he spotted Sakura. She was still in the same spot as before. Except now, she was floating above the ground with a bubble like shield around her. "Shield?" asked Yue. "Yeah. it is. but the shield card isn't that strong! It couldn't withstand such a powerful explosion." said Keroberous. "It can now. look," said Spinner as Sakura called it back into its card form. The card was now crystal. "No way. she transformed them again?" asked Keroberous.  
  
"Sakura. Don't push it!" Syaoran warned. They all looked at him then back at Sakura who was looking up. They followed her direction and found Terumi. Or well, half of her. "What?? How?? Why??" Terumi blurted out. "What's wrong Terumi? Feeling only 'half' disappointed?" Sakura laughed. "Why you.! so you have a bit of power in you after all. but I'm afraid it's not enough," she said as she healed herself again and became whole. "OMG!!" said Keroberous, as the others looked on with their mouths hanging open. "How'd she.?" asked Yue. "Dark Magic." said Syaoran. Kai looked at him. "Yes Kai I do know something," he said feeling his gaze upon him. "If you don't want to feel like your gonna be sick in the next 20 seconds.I suggest you look away now" he added. "Why?" asked Eriol as low growling sound could be heard. "What's that?" asked Ruby. "Try the Earthy card," said Syaoran. "Huh?" asked Yue. "You mean. this rumbling sound is the Earthy card?" he added. "Yes.but at least 10 times more powerful." Syaoran informed as huge boulders appeared around Terumi, capturing her. "That won't keep her," said Eriol. "No, but it will weaken her" said Syaoran as Terumi blew up the boulders and attacked Sakura. "So.ready for that sick feeling guys?" asked Syaoran as he turned away, not wanting to see what was about to happen.  
  
During the fight between Sakura and Terumi, Terumi made the fatal mistake of grabbing the scissor like part of Sakura's tail. "What's wrong with Terumi? Why won't she move?" asked Spinner. Syaoran shut his eyes, reading himself. The others saw this and turned to the battlefield. "What's wrong Terumi? Feeling a bit stiff all of a sudden?" "What did you do to me?" Terumi demanded. "Nothing" "What do you mean nothing? Why can't I move??" "Ahh, you see Terumi." Sakura said sitting down on a cushion of air, keeping her tail positioned above her. "My ancestors lived underwater, and they didn't have weapons to defended themselves if trouble came their way, so they used their tails" "And what do these tails do?" asked Terumi. "They paralyse you," she answered. "Cause you see, my tail here, has 50,000 000 volts of electricity in it" she said smiling. "Amazing isn't it?" she added looking at Terumi's pale face. "But if you shocked someone in or under water, you'd get shocked too" "No I'm afraid not" "Why?" Sakura smiled. "You see the scissor shape on my tail?" "Yeah" "Well, only that part of the tail uses the electricity. no other part does. and so, to protect ourselves, there's a block, just there at the end of the scissor shape" she said as she pointed at the block. "So what are you gonna do with me?" asked Terumi. Sakura's smile disappeared. "I was thinking about that. and you know what I came up with?" Sakura asked. "No, what?" "Pain" said Sakura as the electricity flowing through her tail, went straight into Terumi's body, shocking her. (Lol, literally!)  
  
The others turned around, shut their eyes and covered their ears as Sakura electrified Terumi. "How could Sakura do that?" asked Kai when they finally opened their eyes to find Terumi lying on the ground, not moving. "Is she dead?" he added. "No Kai... unfortunately not" spoke Syaoran. "How do you know?" asked Keroberous. Syaoran paused for a minute before speaking. "When Sakura showed me what has been happening while I was under Terumi's spell, she also showed me what was to come, and what she was going to do" he said. "And. that is?" Keroberous encouraged wanting to hear more. "She's going to defeat Terumi once and for all. even if it costs her, her life" he said, his voice shaky. No one spoke. "If she uses too much power, her body won't be able to take it. she'll die" he cried as he fell to his knees. "Even in Sakura's new form. Terumi is still stronger, that's why she's draining her energy, so she can deliver the final blow," he continued. "That's why she handed us those discs. and why she was so distant," said Eriol softly. "But. even if she dies. she can still come back right? I mean, you and Kai did," said Keroberous. "No, she can't come back. cause Terumi wasn't the direct reason she died. It was because her body couldn't handle the power," said Syaoran. "Terumi will be long gone by the time Sakura goes. and by that time. the planet itself will have recovered from this fight!!!" he said punching the ground out of frustration as more tears found their way down his cheeks.  
  
"She's gonna make the ultimate sacrifice." said Eriol. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" They all looked over to the battleground as Terumi was once again back at it. "Unbelievable!!" said Spinner. "If anyone else got caught in that, they'd come face to face with instant death!!" he added. "Sakura. how much longer now Syaoran?" asked Yue. "Not long now." he said sadly. Suddenly they heard a long, high-pitched Whistle. "Sakura" they all said in unison as they turn to watch. "What in the world?!?!?!?" yelled Keroberous in disbelief. Terumi was now in over 1000 pieces. "How'd she do that?" he added. "That whistle you heard.. it means 'sharp thread attack' it's almost like a really small sharp thread was used to cut up Terumi" explained Syaoran. "Will you look at this?" asked Ruby. She looked like she was about to faint. They all looked to see Terumi pull herself back together. (Pull herself back together.get it? Lol) "How dare you!!!" roared Terumi. "You're too late," said Sakura as her eyes flashed and she disappeared. Long distant whistles could be heard from all directions. "Oh no.. don't use that one!!" Syaoran yelled. "What one?" asked Eriol. But his question was answered as screaming could be heard from the battlefield.  
  
Sakura was dashing back and forth with a sharp blade. When Terumi was down, Sakura stopped 50 feet above her and started to chant something in her ancestor's language. Sakura's eyes flashed, as her entire body became crystal. She looked down and dived. A long whistle could be heard as she sliced through the air. (Similar to a whales call) As she came into contact with Terumi's body, an explosion went off. The group watching the whole thing from only a few kilometres away, ducked, so as to not be blown away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was that? Gross enough? ^_______^' Okay. so what do you think has happened to Terumi and Sakura? R+R and let me know!!!!!! Cya!!  
  
Psyciandra. 


	13. One Last Wish

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: SulliMike23, Sui*Jing, SyaoranzCherryBlossom, CrystalVampire and Tuvi() for reviewing my story!! " " Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time in CP2.  
  
Suddenly a strong gust of wind went by as Sakura flew past in a blur. Terumi's eyes widened even further as blood came rushing out of her mid section. There was a whole, the size of a cd disc in he stomach. Sakura then landed 2 metres in front of her with a straight face. "That was for Kai's wound last time" she said.  
  
"Fine" said Terumi as the wound healed. "My turn" she added as arrows made of fire headed towards Sakura. But when they were about to hit her. they stopped. "What?" snapped Terumi. "I said," started Sakura.  
  
If you want me, come and get me,  
  
You don't have a chance if you don't move now,  
  
Make your mind up, make your play,  
  
You know that I'm playing to win this time.  
  
When you make your move, I won't hesitate,  
  
If you take too long, you could be too late,  
  
This time I'm playing to win.  
  
"I know!! I just made my move!!" yelled Terumi. "Come and get me," said Sakura straining the 'come'. Terumi looked at her totally confused.  
  
"GO!!" screamed Sakura, her eyes flashed as a gigantic explosion that covered 20kms blew up in their face. Syaoran and the other were just out of range. "What the?" asked Ruby. "Wow. now that's what I call a crater!!" said Kai when the dust cleared. "Where's Sakura?" he added. "She's fine," said Syaoran watching the battleground for any signs of life. "How can you be so sure? You can't even see or sense anything!!" said a stressed Keroberous. You could see he was plainly worried about Sakura, it was written all over his face. "Trust me." said Syaoran in a soft voice. "There! Look!" said Eriol as he spotted Sakura. She was still in the same spot as before. Except now, she was floating above the ground with a bubble like shield around her. "Shield?" asked Yue. "Yeah. it is. but the shield card isn't that strong! It couldn't withstand such a powerful explosion." said Keroberous. "It can now. look," said Spinner as Sakura called it back into its card form. The card was now crystal. "No way. she transformed them again?" asked Keroberous.  
  
"But if you shocked someone in or under water, you'd get shocked too" "No I'm afraid not" "Why?" Sakura smiled. "You see the scissor shape on my tail?" "Yeah" "Well, only that part of the tail uses the electricity. no other part does. and so, to protect ourselves, there's a block, just there at the end of the scissor shape" she said as she pointed at the block. "So what are you gonna do with me?" asked Terumi. Sakura's smile disappeared. "I was thinking about that. and you know what I came up with?" Sakura asked. "No, what?" "Pain" said Sakura as the electricity flowing through her tail, went straight into Terumi's body, shocking her.  
  
"But. even if she dies. she can still come back right? I mean, you and Kai did," said Keroberous. "No, she can't come back. cause Terumi wasn't the direct reason she died. It was because her body couldn't handle the power," said Syaoran. "Terumi will be long gone by the time Sakura goes. and by that time. the planet itself will have recovered from this fight!!!" he said punching the ground out of frustration as more tears found their way down his cheeks. "She's gonna make the ultimate sacrifice." said Eriol.  
  
"You're too late," said Sakura as her eyes flashed and she disappeared. Long distant whistles could be heard from all directions. "Oh no.. don't use that one!!" Syaoran yelled. "What one?" asked Eriol. But his question was answered as screaming could be heard from the battlefield.  
  
Sakura was dashing back and forth with a sharp blade. When Terumi was down, Sakura stopped 50 feet above her and started to chant something in her ancestor's language. Sakura's eyes flashed, as her entire body became crystal. She looked down and dived. A long whistle could be heard as she sliced through the air. (Similar to a whales call) As she came into contact with Terumi's body, an explosion went off. The group watching the whole thing from only a few kilometres away, ducked, so as to not be blown away.  
  
And so our story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER XIII ~ ONE LAST WISH  
  
Sakura.?" asked Keroberous when they got back up. There was no sign of Terumi or Sakura where the explosion went off. They started to head towards where the last blow took place but Syaoran stopped them. "No. she's not over here" "What? What do you mean?" asked Yue. "Sakura won't be there. I'd say from the impact and the force of the explosion, she'd be over there somewhere," he said pointing to his left. "Keroberous and Yue, can you head this way, while Spinner and Ruby head down that way. Eriol, you stay with the girls, while Kai and I will look around here" said Syaoran. They all nodded their and did as they were told. "Syaoran." said Kai. "Hmm?" "Can I ask you something?" "Yeah." "You don't know where Sakura is do you?" Syaoran didn't answer. "Syaoran. you're just guessing, aren't you?" Kai asked in a soft tone. "No Kai, I don't know" "Why not?" "Because Sakura didn't show me what would happen after the explosion." "Oh. I'm sorry Syaoran" "It's okay. just help me find her" "Right" said Kai.  
  
"Ahh" said Syaoran in pain. "What is it?" asked Kai running over to him. "I. I dunno, my scar it's, it's burning.." "Burning?" asked Kai. "Yeah. ah" {Syao.} "Huh?" asked Syaoran. Kai looked at him. "Did you hear that?" he asked. "No. what?" asked Kai. {Syaoran.} "Sakura. that's Sakura, she must be calling me! Ow!" he said as his scar burned again. "Syaoran. easy. now, what's she saying?" "She's calling my name," he said wincing as the pain grew. "You know. Sakura's got a scar just like that." Said Kai. "Yeah I know." "Well, did you know that since Sakura put took that spell off you, you've been connect through the mind and body?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Well, this is just a long shot, but if you are connected with the mind and body. do you think you could feel her pain?" "I. I don't know. hang on. I'll try," he said as he closed his eyes and concentrate. "AHH!!" he said as his scar burned like hell and started to bleed. "I. I know where she is." he said his breath labored.  
  
"Guys I've found her!!" yelled Syaoran when he reached Sakura. The others came running just as he got to her. "Sakura?" he asked his voice tinged with worry. Sakura held out her hand. "I did it." she choked out through a small smile. "Terumi's gone for good" she added. "That's great. now we have to get you to a hospital so we can-" "No Syaoran." Sakura interrupted. She winced as pain shot though her body. Syaoran jumped back as he felt her pain. "So-sorry about that" Sakura apologised. "I didn't mean for you to feel any pain," she added. "That's okay," he said starting to cry. "Look Sakura" said Syaoran as Tomoyo and Melin started to stir. "They're waking up" she smiled but then winced as pain shot through her body once more. Syaoran did the same but didn't budge; he had to be strong, for Sakura's sake. "Syaoran, I believe these are yours," said Sakura as she held out her hand with his cd and engagement ring in it. "Thankyou." he said taking them. He then caught sight of Sakura's hand. The engagement ring he gave her was still on her finger. "After everything I said. everything I did. you didn't give out on me." spoke Syaoran softly.  
  
Sakura smiled slowly. "You were under Terumi's spell. what you did and said hurt. but I knew you didn't mean any of it," she said. Syaoran kissed her hand. "Xiaolang.?" "Hai Ying Fa" "Could you guys sing for me?" Syaoran looked at her, tears running down his face. He nodded as he looked to the sky. "Looks like we're gonna get some rain" said Sakura. As if on cue, it's started to rain. Syaoran laughed. "I didn't do that," said Sakura defending herself. "I know," he said smiling at her. "Tomoyo. Eriol. come over here please." He asked as they walked over. "Tomoyo. my latest please." he asked softly. She nodded and started singing through her tears as Sakura drew her last breaths.  
  
Try not to get worried, Try not to turn onto, Problems that upset you, Don't you know everything's alright? Yes everything's fine, And we want you to sleep well tonight, Let the world turn without you tonight, If we try we'll get by, So forget all about us tonight.  
  
(Melin)  
  
Everything's alright, yes everything's yes  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
Sleep and I shall soothe you, Calm and anoint you, Myrrh for your hot forehead, Then you'll feel everything's alright,  
  
Yes everything's fine, And it's cool and the ointments sweet, For the fire in your head and feet, Close your eyes, Close your eyes and relax, Think of nothing tonight.  
  
(Melin)  
  
Everything's alright, yes everything's yes  
  
~Concert The Next Night*~  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Hey woman your fine ointment, Brand new and expensive, Should have been saved for the poor, Why has it been wasted? We could have raised maybe, Three hundred silver pieces or more, People who are hungry, People who are starving, They matter more, Then your. feet and hair~!!  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
Try not to get worried, Try not to turn onto, Problems that upset you, Don't you know everything's alright? Yes everything's fine, And we want you to sleep well tonight, Let the world turn without you tonight, If we try we'll get by, So forget all about us tonight.  
  
(Melin)  
  
Everything's alright, yes everything's yes  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Surely you're not saying, We have the recourses, To save the poor from their lot, There will be poor always, Pathetically struggling, Look at the good things you've got! Think while you still have me, Move while you still see me, You'll be lost, And you'll be so~ sorry, When I'm gone~!!!!  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
Sleep and I shall soothe you, Calm and anoint you, Myrrh for your hot forehead, Then you'll feel everything's alright,  
  
Yes everything's fine, And it's cool and the ointments sweet, For the fire in your head and feet, Close your eyes, Close your eyes and relax, Think of nothing tonight.  
  
(Melin and Girls)  
  
Close your eyes, close you eyes and relax, Think of nothing tonight,  
  
(Repeat 10x)  
  
The crowd applauses. "Thanks. now as you know, Sakura couldn't be with us tonight. so she prepared this clip for you guys instead" said Syaoran. They all looked up at the big screen to watch the clip as the music started.  
  
~The Clip~  
  
It was dark. You could see Sakura walking through open land, but you couldn't see too much because of the darkness. She starts to sing.  
  
When you look at me tell me what do you see,  
  
This is what you get it's the way I am,  
  
When I look at you I wannabe I wannabe,  
  
Somewhere close to heaven with Neanderthal man,  
  
Don't go, I know you want to touch me,  
  
Here there and everywhere,  
  
Sparks fly when we are together,  
  
You can't deny the facts of life,  
  
As the first chorus stars, the sun comes up and reveals Sakura in a long silky white dress that perfectly outlines her curves. She walks over to a cliff as 4 others, 2 guys and 2 girls, one on each side come over to dance with her. They are also wearing white clothing. You don't have to act like a star,  
  
Try your moves in the back of the car,  
  
Don't you know that we can go far,  
  
Because tonight you gonna get my,  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
Don't play the games that you play,  
  
Cause You know that I won't run away,  
  
Why ain't you asking me to stay,  
  
Because tonight I'm gonna give you my,  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
Uh!  
  
She's on top of the cliff. There's nothing but dry wasteland below. Her eyes flash as her outfit changes into long white jeans and a neck top. Her hair is up in pig tails and has a Sapphire diamond/silver necklace.  
  
You could be my baby,  
  
What's your star sign?  
  
Won't you take a step  
  
Into the lion's den?  
  
I can hear my conscience calling me,  
  
Calling me,  
  
Say I'm gonna be a bad girl again,  
  
Why don't you come on over,  
  
We can't leave this all undone,  
  
Got the devil on my shoulder,  
  
There's no place for you to run.  
  
She jumps down and the wasteland turns into green luscious green grassland. The 4 other dancers appear behind her as they dance to the chorus again.  
  
You don't have to act like a star,  
  
Try your moves in the back of the car,  
  
Don't you know that we can go far,  
  
Because tonight you gonna get my,  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
Don't play the games that you play,  
  
Cause You know that I won't run away,  
  
Why ain't you asking me to stay,  
  
Because tonight I'm gonna give you my,  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
Her and the Dancers dance slower as she sings the next part.  
  
If you forget,  
  
I'll remind you,  
  
If you're paranoid,  
  
I'm behind you,  
  
If You lose your head,  
  
I'll find you,  
  
Sending you my kiss,  
  
If you forget,  
  
I'll remind you,  
  
If you're paranoid,  
  
I'm behind you,  
  
If You lose your head,  
  
I'll find you,  
  
Kiss kiss,  
  
Don't Go,  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
I - I,  
  
I - I,  
  
Mwah!  
  
(Oh Yeah)  
  
You don't have to act like a (Uh)  
  
Try your moves in the back of your (Uh Uh Uh)  
  
You Know that we can go far,  
  
Because tonight you gonna get my,  
  
Kiss,  
  
(Ah)  
  
Mwah!  
  
Wild horses come running past as Sakura and the dancers dance to the music (watch Holly Valance's clip for an idea on what dance)  
  
You don't have to act like a star,  
  
Try your moves in the back of the car,  
  
Don't you know that we can go far,  
  
Because tonight you gonna get my,  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
Don't play the games that you play,  
  
Cause You know that I won't run away,  
  
Why ain't you asking me to stay,  
  
Cause tonight I'm gonna give you my,  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
You don't have to act like a star,  
  
(Whoa!)  
  
Try your moves in the back of the car,  
  
Don't you know that we can go far,  
  
Because tonight you gonna get my,  
  
(Because tonight you gonna get my)  
  
Mwah! Mwah!  
  
Don't play the games that you play,  
  
Cause You know that I won't run away,  
  
Why ain't you asking me to stay?  
  
Because tonight I'm gonna give you my.  
  
The Next clip starts.  
  
Sakura is in another grassland; except this is grassland is beautiful brown/golden colour.  
  
Love is in the air,  
  
Everywhere I look around,  
  
Love is in the air,  
  
Every sight and every sound,  
  
She walks forward and she is now standing in an arena, full of people Ballroom Dancing.  
  
And I don't know if I'm being foolish,  
  
Don't know if I'm being wise,  
  
But it's something that I must believe in,  
  
And it's there when I look in your eyes,  
  
She is in a gorgeous light blue neck dress. that flows all the way down to her ankles. She moves her body to the music as it speeds up.  
  
Love is in the air,  
  
In the whisper of the trees,  
  
Love is in the air,  
  
In the thunder of the sea,  
  
And I don't know if I'm just dreaming,  
  
Don't know if I feel sane,  
  
But it's something that I must believe in,  
  
And it's there when you call out my name,  
  
All the dancers join her in One dance.  
  
Love is in the air, Love is in the air, oh, oh, oh...  
  
She once again changes into a shorter dress as the music spices up.  
  
Love is in the air,  
  
In the rising of the sun,  
  
Love is in the air,  
  
When the day is nearly done,  
  
And I don't know if you're an illusion,  
  
Don't know if I see it true,  
  
But you're something that I must believe in,  
  
And you're there when I reach out for you,  
  
Love is in the air,  
  
Every sight and every sound,  
  
And I don't know if I'm being foolish,  
  
Don't know if I'm being wise,  
  
They all dace together as she looks directly at the camera, Smiling.  
But it's something that I must believe in,  
And it's there when I look in your eyes,  
  
Love is in the air, Love is in the air..!!!  
  
Next and last clip  
  
In this clip, bits and pieces of Syaoran and Sakura's life played.  
(Not the card capturing of course)  
  
Thought that I was going crazy,  
  
Just having one those days yeah,  
  
Didn't know what to do,  
  
Then there was you,  
  
And everything went from wrong to right,  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky,  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind,  
  
It was love at first sight,  
  
'Cause baby when I heard you,  
  
For the first time I knew,  
  
We were meant to be as one,  
  
Was tired of running out of luck,  
  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah,  
  
Didn't know what to do,  
  
Then there was you,  
  
And everything went from wrong to right,  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky,  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind,  
  
It was love at first sight,  
  
'Cause baby when I heard you,  
  
For the first time,  
  
I knew we were meant to be as one,  
  
And everything went from wrong to right,  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky,  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind,  
  
It was love at first sight,  
  
'Cause baby when I heard you,  
  
For the first time,  
  
I knew we were meant to be as one.  
  
It was love, It was love, It was love, It was love. oh oh.  
  
The clip finished and it was once again Syaoran's turn to sing.  
  
"Alright. we're gonna do something different for you now. this is off our new album 'Be Free'" said Syaoran.  
  
(Melin)  
  
You invite a little love and make me feel alright,  
  
You come 'round here to stay all night,  
  
You kick me around and put me down,  
  
And you really shouldn't do that,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
You don't come home 'til the early light,  
  
I think you're with another and I'm up all night,  
  
I just don't know why I love you so,  
  
I really couldn't tell you,  
  
(Rita)  
  
You got a wonderin' eye, a jealous heart,  
  
Your cheatin' ways are keepin' us apart,  
  
You say you're gonna stay with me,  
  
But I can see it's just infatuation,  
  
(Naoko)  
  
I try to think it over in my head each day,  
  
I gotta get out, gotta get away,  
  
But I know you've got such a hold on me,  
  
I really couldn't do that,  
  
So I'll keep on loving you with all I've got,  
  
It takes my time, it takes a lot,  
  
And you'll never show what I want to know,  
  
You really couldn't tell me,  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
You got a wonderin' eye, a jealous heart,  
  
Your cheatin' ways are keepin' us apart,  
  
You say you're gonna stay with me,  
  
But I can see, it's just infatuation,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Infatuation is bringin' me down,  
  
I look in the mirror, I'm wearin' a frown,  
  
I long to be with you, it's not worth my whi-ile,  
  
Each night you leave me with only your smi-i-i-i-i-i-ile,  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Your memory haunts me, I can't break away,  
  
You still have my heart on a string,  
  
I could take you to Europe and show you the wor-orld,  
  
But to you, it won't mean a thing,  
  
(Kai)  
  
You invite a little love and make me feel alright,  
  
You come 'round here to stay all night,  
  
You kick me around and put me down,  
  
And you really shouldn't do that,  
  
(All)  
  
Your wonderin' eye, jealous heart,  
  
Your cheatin' ways are keepin' us apart,  
  
You say you're gonna stay with me,  
  
But I can see, it's just infatuation,  
  
(Girls)  
  
Just infatuatio-io-ion,  
  
Just infatuation...  
  
"It's been an amazing journey, this particular tour. I've had the most incredible time musically with my friends. and it's been just amazing." said Syaoran. "Anyway. I've got a question for all of you" said Syaoran to the crowd. "Does anyone know how to make a woman sound like a dolphin?" he asked. "I do," he added. "Just tell her she's just like her mother and they go 'uh uh, uh uh, uh uh,'" the crowd laughs. "True, it works" Syaoran defended. "No, it works every time, and another thing, you're just like your bloody uh uh, uh uh, uh uh," the crowd continues to laugh. Even the gang was laughing. They had never seen this side of Syaoran before. "It's like having flipper in the lounge." laughed Syaoran. The crowd laughs its head off. "Actually it's interesting seeing how many blokes who are writing this down. poofter can't sing but is a funny bastard." the crowd pisses themselves laughing. Even Tomoyo and the gang had lost it. "That one will make the round at the pub I reckon," joked Syaoran, keeping the good mood. "Anyway. this next song is an oldie but a goodie. mistral if you will please Eriol." said Syaoran as Eriol played a note on the keyboard. The crowd applauses. "You've been practicing have ya?" asked Syaoran jokingly. The crowd Laughs. "That was pretty awesome," he continued barely keeping it together. "You wanna give it to me again? I think I missed it." he said as Eriol again played the same note. "Nope, didn't miss a thing, okay" said Syaoran as the crowd laughed.  
  
"Give me something I can work with mate," he said as Eriol played a beautiful and amazing piece. The crowd loudly applauses. "That's better," joked Syaoran. "Now which one do I use again?" Syaoran asked Sweat dropping as Eriol played him the note and the crowd continued to laugh. "Thankyou" said Syaoran through laughter. "See, I pay Eriol by the foot. Cause if I paid him by the nut he'd starve, it's amazing, I pay him 3 dollars 20 a night, its great" the crowd laughed. "Okay. now I'm gonna play this one through my forehead, which is better then what the drummer wanted me to do, I'll gotta tell ya" he said meaning Kai. "I knew that one wasn't gonna work, I told ya, didn't I?" he asked making the crowd laugh again. "Eriol if you will" he said as Eriol played him the note. "Yep, he did," said Syaoran again making the crowd laugh. "Okay."  
  
When I was younger.  
  
The crowd explodes into applauses as they recognize the song. "Thankyou very much. very short but very effective." he said catching them off guard making them laugh. "And for my next number.. No, see that, that's gonna be my act when I'm 80, they're gonna put me into a bucket, you know, put me in the middle of the stage and I'll be like dwe, dwe, dwe, dwing, dwe, dwe, dwee.and Eriol will be in the bucket next to me going oh, oh, oh, and Melin will be turning 40, it'll be great" he joked as they all laughed at his comments. "Let's sing this together shall we?" he asked as he started singing the song again.  
  
(Bridge)  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
When I was younger,  
  
So. much.  
  
(Crowd)  
  
Younger than today,  
  
I never needed anybody's,  
  
Help in any way,  
  
But now those days are gone,  
  
I'm not so self assured,  
  
Now I find, I've changed my mind,  
  
I've opened up the door,  
  
"Oh yeah" Syaoran praised the crowd.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Help me if you can,  
  
I'm feeling down,  
  
And I do, appreciate you being round,  
  
Help me get my feet back on the ground,  
  
Won't you please, please help me,  
  
And now my life has changed,  
  
In oh so many ways!  
  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze,  
  
But every now and then,  
  
I feel so insecure!  
  
I know that I just need you,  
  
Like I've never done before!  
  
(Chorus - All)  
  
(Bridge - Syaoran)  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Help me if you can,  
  
(Crowd)  
  
I'm feeling down,  
  
"Oh, come on you. pussies!" said Syaoran when the crowd wasn't loud enough. The crowd laughed. "2, 3, 4" said Syaoran counting them into the next chorus.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Help me if you can,  
  
(Crowd)  
  
I'm feeling down,  
  
"That's better!" said Syaoran.  
  
I'm. feel-ing. down, And I do, appreciate you being round~!!  
  
Help me get my feet back on the ground!  
  
Won't you please, please help me~! Won't you please, ple-ease.  
  
"Dwe, dwe, dwe, dwing, dwe, dwe, dwee" said Syaoran making the crowd laugh again.  
  
Help. me.  
  
~Back Stage~  
  
"Syaoran. what was that?" asked Eriol in amazement. "What?" asked Syaoran not sure what he meant. "That, out there, all the jokes. all the humor. where did that come from?" "Oh that. just something different" Eriol gave him a looked that told Syaoran he wasn't convinced by his answer. "Can I have a word with you? Alone?" asked Eriol. "Sure" said Syaoran as they walked into Eriol's Changing room. "Alright. now will you please tell me what was going on out there?" asked Eriol again. "I told you already" said Syaoran. "No you didn't. now tell me" "But I'm telling you I already did!" yelled Syaoran getting annoyed by this. Eriol looked at him closely. he saw Syaoran's eyes flash, meaning one of two things, he was in pain, or he was angry. Eriol figured it was probably a bit of both. "Syaoran, please tell me mate, I'm worried about you, what you did out there was really good, the audience loved it, even I had a good chuckle. but I know something is bothering you. so please tell me" begged Eriol. Syaoran looked at him and sighed. "You miss her don't you?" asked Eriol. "Yeah. I do." Eriol looked at him sadly. "We all do mate. but you gotta keep your promise. remember?"  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Hi Syaoran, you here to play your disc?" asked Tomoyo later on the night Sakura died. "Yeah" "Okay, come on in. the others are here too" she said leading him into the room. "Others?" he asked. "Yep, Sakura said that the same thing is on every disc, so we decided to watch it all at once on yours" she informed. "Great" said Syaoran sarcastically. He walked into the room and put the disc in computer. "Hi Syaoran, Eriol, Kai, Melin, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rita, Kero, Yue, Spinner and Ruby" said Sakura on the disc. Everyone was staring at the computer with their mouths open, literally! "Didn't think I was gonna say hi to you all did ya? Haha, I knew you would all be together to watch the one disc." said Sakura smiling. "Okay, so now you all wanna know how I knew, don't ya? Well, with my psychic powers, combined with the dream card, I was able to for see all of this. So, yes, I knew I was going to die. I tried to look at other ways to fight Terumi and not die. but it was impossible unfortunately. but anyway. I want you to promise me 2 things. One, promise me to watch your own disc. Nothing is the same on it. I just said that to get you all together, and two, please don't feel bad about my passing. No, I cannot come back, I'm gone for good. but I'm still here with you. I'll be watching you with my mother and Clow. So please, be happy, okay? Okay, now Syaoran, I have a special gift for you. please shut your eyes," said Sakura. Syaoran did as he was told.  
  
"Syaoran.. Syaoran. you can open your eyes now." "Huh? Where am I? Sa- Sakura?!?" Sakura smiled as Clow and her mother came into view. "Clow? Mrs. Kinomoto? What is going-?" "You're in the other world. I brought you here" said Clow. "Sakura has a special gift for you," said Her mother. Syaoran looked her, then at Sakura. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest. She chanted something in her ancient language as a flash of light surrounded Syaoran. When the light cleared Sakura spoke. "Xiaolang, I have copied my powers and given them to you as a reminder of us. and our love. never for get it" she said as she placed a passionate kiss on his lips. She broke away, but Syaoran pulled her back, deepening the kiss. Sakura's mother and Clow just smiled. When the broke apart Sakura smiled sadly at him. "Sayoonara my little wolf"  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran are you okay? Syaoran! Helllllllooo ANYBODY HOME?!" yelled Melin. "Ah!!! Don't do that!" snapped Syaoran his eyes flashing to a green dragon like pupil. Melin jumped back seeing that. "What happened to you?" asked Melin her voice hoarse. Syaoran, confused looked in the mirror. His eyes widened seeing the green dragon like pupils stare back at him. "So. it was real," he mumbled. "What was real?" asked Eriol. "I saw Sakura, her mother and Clow Reed," he said. "And Sakura said she copied her powers and gave them to me as a symbol of our love" "You must have been taken their by Clow after you passed out" said Eriol. "Yeah, Clow said he took me there. wait, I passed out?" "Yeah, right after Sakura told you to close your eyes," said Tomoyo. "Oh. well, how long have I been out?" "20 hours" said Kai. "20 HOURS??" yelled Syaoran in disbelief. "When's the concert?" he asked a little calmer. "In 4 hours time" said Kai. "Okay, we better get started" "Right" they all said in unison.  
  
~End Of Flash Back~  
  
"Yeah. I remember," said Syaoran. "Good, come on, we're nearly there" said Eriol as they walked back outside and onto the stage with the others.  
  
"Thankyou, we'd like to leave you with a gentle one, this is for our children, and our children's children, and our children's - I think you know what I'm saying." said Syaoran. The crowd laughs. "And it's called 'All our son's and daughters'" he added. The crowd screams as music starts.  
  
"Wow!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Syaoran.  
  
(All)  
  
Ohh  
  
Ohh  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I've got a question will you answer me?  
  
Do you sleep when you're alone?  
  
Hey all you captains of the industry,  
  
You line your pockets but you poison me,  
  
You're standing at the edge of an emergency,  
  
Tell me how you sleep at night?  
  
(All)  
  
Ohh,  
  
Poison in the water, Ohh,  
  
Breaking down the chain,  
  
Ohh, For all our sons and daughters, Oh!  
  
Something's got to change~!  
  
"Hey! Oh. yeah, yeah" said Syaoran.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
You work behind a veil of secrecy,  
  
You got the power on your side,  
  
I've got a question will you answer me?  
  
Where will you run where will you hide?  
  
You're standing at the edge of an emergency,  
  
Staring at a loaded gun!  
  
(All)  
  
Ohh,  
  
Poison in the water, Ohh,  
  
Breaking down the chain, Ohh,  
  
For all our sons and daughters, Oh!  
  
Something's got to change~!  
  
"Do it Kai!" said Syaoran.  
  
Kai comes out playing an electric guitar.  
  
"Wow.! Wow~!" said Syaoran.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Hey all you short sighted business men,  
  
There's more to this than meets the eye,  
  
I've got a question will you answer me?  
  
Where will you run where will you hide?  
  
You're standing on the edge of an emergency!  
  
Staring at a loaded gun!!  
  
Ohh!  
  
Poison in the water! Ohh!  
  
Breaking down the chain! Ohh!  
  
For all our sons and daughters! Oh!!  
  
Something's got to change~!!  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Syaoran.  
  
Ohh!  
  
Poison in the water! Ohh!  
  
Breaking down the chain! Ohh!  
  
For all our sons and daughters! Oh!!  
  
Something's got to change~!!  
  
Ohh!  
  
Poison in the water! Ohh!  
  
Breaking down the chain! Ohh!  
  
For all our sons and daughters! Oh!!  
  
Something's got to change~!!  
  
(All)  
  
Ohh!!!  
  
"Hey!!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Thankyou, goodnight!" said Syaoran as they all took a bow, and walked offstage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another chapter done! Please R+R and tell me what you think!!! Sorry for the lateness! Ja!  
  
Psyciandra. 


	14. A New 'Hope'

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: SulliMike23, Sui*Jing, CrystalVampire, SyaoranzCherryBlossom, and Tuvi for reviewing my fic!!  
  
" "Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time in CP2...  
  
"Ahh" said Syaoran in pain. "What is it?" asked Kai running over to him. "I... I dunno, my scar it's, it's burning...." "Burning?" asked Kai. "Yeah... ah" {Syao...} "Huh?" asked Syaoran. Kai looked at him. "Did you hear that?" he asked. "No... what?" asked Kai. {Syaoran...} "Sakura... that's Sakura, she must be calling me! Ow!" he said as his scar burned again. "Syaoran... easy... now, what's she saying?" "She's calling my name," he said wincing as the pain grew. "You know... Sakura's got a scar just like that..." Said Kai. "Yeah I know..." "Well, did you know that since Sakura put took that spell off you, you've been connect through the mind and body?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Well, this is just a long shot, but if you are connected with the mind and body... do you think you could feel her pain?" "I... I don't know... hang on... I'll try," he said as he closed his eyes and concentrate. "AHH!!" he said as his scar burned like hell and started to bleed. "I... I know where she is." he said his breath labored.  
  
When you look at me tell me what do you see,  
  
This is what you get it's the way I am,  
  
When I look at you I wannabe I wannabe,  
  
Somewhere close to heaven with Neanderthal man,  
  
Don't go, I know you want to touch me,  
  
Here there and everywhere,  
  
Sparks fly when we are together,  
  
You can't deny the facts of life,  
  
Infatuation is bringin' me down,  
  
I look in the mirror, I'm wearin' a frown,  
  
I long to be with you, it's not worth my whi-ile,  
  
Each night you leave me with only your smi-i-i-i-i-i-ile,  
  
"Give me something I can work with mate," he said as Eriol played a beautiful and amazing piece. The crowd loudly applauses. "That's better," joked Syaoran. "Now which one do I use again?" Syaoran asked Sweat dropping as Eriol played him the note and the crowd continued to laugh. "Thankyou" said Syaoran through laughter. "See, I pay Eriol by the foot... Cause if I paid him by the nut he'd starve, it's amazing, I pay him 3 dollars 20 a night, its great" the crowd laughed. "Okay... now I'm gonna play this one through my forehead, which is better then what the drummer wanted me to do, I'll gotta tell ya" he said meaning Kai. "I knew that one wasn't gonna work, I told ya, didn't I?" he asked making the crowd laugh again. "Eriol if you will" he said as Eriol played him the note. "Yep, he did," said Syaoran again making the crowd laugh. "Okay."  
  
"Syaoran.... Syaoran... you can open your eyes now..." "Huh? Where am I? Sa- Sakura?!?" Sakura smiled as Clow and her mother came into view. "Clow? Mrs. Kinomoto? What is going-?" "You're in the other world... I brought you here" said Clow. "Sakura has a special gift for you," said Her mother. Syaoran looked her, then at Sakura. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest. She chanted something in her ancient language as a flash of light surrounded Syaoran. When the light cleared Sakura spoke. "Xiaolang, I have copied my powers and given them to you as a reminder of us... and our love... never for get it" she said as she placed a passionate kiss on his lips. She broke away, but Syaoran pulled her back, deepening the kiss. Sakura's mother and Clow just smiled. When the broke apart Sakura smiled sadly at him. "Sayoonara my little wolf"  
  
Ohh!  
  
Poison in the water! Ohh!  
  
Breaking down the chain! Ohh!  
  
For all our sons and daughters! Oh!!  
  
Something's got to change~!!  
  
(All)  
  
Ohh!!!  
  
"Hey!!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Thankyou, goodnight!" said Syaoran as they all took a bow, and walked offstage.  
  
And so our story continues...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER XIIII ~ A NEW 'HOPE'  
  
Melin walked up to a brown door, and knocked twice. No one answered, so she knocked again. Still No answer. "Syaoran?!" she asked as she walked around the back. "There you are, why are you training at this hour? I thought you'd be finished by now..." said Melin when she found him in the back yard training. "I thought I'd train a bit more now since I have more powers to control" he said his eyes still shut as he moved around effortlessly. "And I see you haven't checked your mail in a while either" amused Melin as she scanned through his letters. "I've been busy," he countered. "Ah huh... oh, here's one from a Ying Fa," said Melin. Syaoran immediately stopped what he was doing and went over to her. "Lemme see," he said as she handed him the letter. He looked at it carefully before opening it.  
  
Dear Mr Li.  
  
My real name is not 'Ying Fa' I only used that name to get your attention. Now, listen carefully, because of whom I am, my name shall remain anonymous. But you have a great desire to be with someone, I feel it from where I am. I can help you get this desire. But I need you to help me. I don't have the power, but you do. Your love gave it to you. If you really want her back, go to Thompson Point Road. There is a hill there, I will be there waiting. Come just before sundown, on the 25th. See you then.  
  
Signed,  
Hope for the future.  
  
"What the heck is all that about?" asked Melin after he finished reading it out. "I dunno, but I'm gonna find out" he said. "Lets get the others," he added as he walked into the house to ring Eriol.  
  
Later...  
  
"Syaoran... why did we have to meet in a park? Why couldn't we have had our meeting somewhere else?" whined Melin. "What's wrong with coming to a park?" he asked. "Well, nothing really apart from that fact that my back is killing me!" Syaoran just laughed. "We wont be long" he assured when Eriol and the others came walking up. "It's about time, what kept you?" he asked. Eriol sweat dropped. "Trust me Syaoran, you don't wanna know," said Kai. "I'll take your word for it..." said Syaoran. "So, what brings this special occasion?" asked Kai sitting next to Melin. "I got a letter from a anonymous person" started Syaoran. He then read the letter. "So, where's Thompson Point Road?" asked Tomoyo. "It's just out of the Rockhampton area, about 16ks," said Syaoran. "So what are you gonna do?" asked Melin. "I think I'll go, to at least find out what's going on anyways," he said his eyes switching. "Well..." started Eriol, seeing his eyes change. "I think me and Kai should go with you, there wasn't anything in the letter saying to only come alone so..." "I agree," said Kai. "There's safety in numbers, and we have no idea what's going to happen" he added. Syaoran nodded in understanding.  
  
~ The 25th, just before sundown ~  
  
"Syaoran... we're going to be late!!" said Kai. "No we're not" Syaoran counted from his room. Kai sighed heavily and sat down on the chair. "We'll be late..." he added. Eriol just laughed. "What's he doing in there anyway?" "Practicing," answered Eriol. "Practicing what?" "Okay guys, lets go," said Syaoran. His eyes dragon like. "How are we going to get there on time?!" asked Kai. "Like this..." said Syaoran as he put his hand on both their shoulders and disappeared.  
  
~On the hill at sundown~  
  
"O...k..." said Kai. Syaoran just laughed as his eyes returned to normal. "That's what you were practicing?" asked Kai. "Yep" said Syaoran with a smile on his face. Then suddenly his smile faded. "What's wrong Syaoran?" asked Eriol. "Someone's here..." he said.  
  
"Love Is Like A Cloud... Love Is Like A Dream... Love Is One Word N Everything In Between... Love Is A Fairy Tale Come True... Because I Found Love When I Found You..."  
  
"Who said that?" asked Kai. "Why, that would be me Kai Suzuki," said a woman in a long silky, pale white Dress. "And who are you?" asked Syaoran, his eyes changing again. (He does that a lot lately o.O) "I told you, my name shall remain anonymous, but if you must call me by a name, then call me Odrianna" she said. "How do you know my name?" asked Kai. "I know all about all of you..." said Odrianna. "Then why are we here?" asked Syaoran. "Well, you want her back don't you?" There was silence. Then Syaoran spoke. "She can't come back" "That's where you are wrong, you have the power to bring her back, but it won't be easy," she said. "What do you mean?" asked Eriol. Odrianna sighed. "Syaoran, your powers, what are they?" "Which ones?" "The ones your love gave you..." "Dragon" he said. "Right, now, what were the powers your love had?" "Which ones?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"The ones she saved your life with" "Dragon... look what does all this mean?!" asked Syaoran getting frustrated. "Your loves Dragon powers, what were they?" "What do you mean what were they??" "What kind of Dragon powers were they?" "You mean there's more then one type?" asked Kai. Odrianna looked at him. "Yes..." she then looked back at Syaoran. "Now, what kind of dragon powers did your love have?" "I don't know, and my love has a name, it's Sakura, and it would be appreciated if you used it!!" growled Syaoran, his aurora growing. "The power of life..." Odrianna said softly. "Life?" asked Syaoran. "Yes, she had the dragon power of life... Now you have the dragon power of life, cause she gave it to you, if you learn how to fully control your powers, you shall be able to bring her back. But it won't be easy, you have to learn how to fully control your powers, and learn the technique to bring her back with in a 2 month time span" informed Odrianna sternly.  
  
"A What?!? A 2 month time span?!? Are you kidding me?? Sakura had almost twice that and still couldn't fully control her powers, how the heck is Syaoran supposed to do so???" asked Kai thunder struck. "I can teach him," Odrianna simply answered. "Wait... who are you?" asked Syaoran. "I cannot say" "Fine then" said Syaoran as green aurora surrounded him. When it cleared, he had transformed into his dragon self. "What?? How??" asked Kai. "How'd he transform?" he asked his voice soft. "Transform" Syaoran ordered ignoring Kai's questions. "Huh?" asked Kai. Eriol had a look on his face as if he was asking the same question. Odrianna just looked at Syaoran blankly. "I said transform... Odrianna Shimizu Hope" said Syaoran accusingly.  
  
"So... you know who I am, very good, how did you know?" "Sakura told me... when she gave me her powers, she not only gave me her powers, but some knowledge of her powers. You were one of the ancestors who trained her." He explained. Odrianna's eyes flashed as she transformed into her dragon self. She looked much like Sakura's form, but silver instead of crystal. "Well then... I assume you know what power I represent?" Syaoran thought for a moment then answered. "Wish" "I'm surprised you know all this but didn't know about what Sakura's powers were" Odrianna said amused. "This will make things a lot more interesting" she added, looking straight into Syaoran's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So... Odrianna is one of the dragon ancestors who helped train Sakura... can she help bring Sakura back? Can Sakura come back?? I Dunno... R+R and we'll find out!!! Sorry for the lateness/shortness, I'm very busy!!!! Hope you like this chapter anyways!! Psyciandra. 


	15. A Wish Come True?

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: SulliMike23; Dye*Mui; Chaos-Enigma; orlandosangel and all others who reviewed my fic!! Also, thanks toswtcandiee for reviewing CP. I promise I'll get onto your request asap!  
  
I'm so, so, so, sorry for not updating sooner!! I was about to start writing the next chapter, and tragedy struck our family. My nanna passed away, then when I was almost finished, we got not 1, but 2 stupid viruses!! And things have been so hectic since then, so please, hear me out this once!! Also, a warm welcome back to one of my most favourable reviewers – Chaos-Enigma. Glad to have ya back :P Hope you all like this chapter!! This is specially dedicated to you Nanna!! (  
  
" "Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time in CP2...  
  
Dear Mr Li.  
  
My real name is not 'Ying Fa' I only used that name to get your attention. Now, listen carefully, because of whom I am, my name shall remain anonymous. But you have a great desire to be with someone, I feel it from where I am. I can help you get this desire. But I need you to help me. I don't have the power, but you do. Your love gave it to you. If you really want her back, go to Thompson Point Road. There is a hill there, I will be there waiting. Come just before sundown, on the 25th. See you then.  
  
Signed,  
Hope for the future.  
  
"Syaoran... we're going to be late!!" said Kai. "No we're not" Syaoran counted from his room. Kai sighed heavily and sat down on the chair. "We'll be late..." he added. Eriol just laughed. "What's he doing in there anyway?" "Practicing," answered Eriol. "Practicing what?" "Okay guys, lets go," said Syaoran. His eyes dragon like. "How are we going to get there on time?!" asked Kai. "Like this..." said Syaoran as he put his hand on both their shoulders and disappeared.  
  
"Love Is Like A Cloud... Love Is Like A Dream... Love Is One Word N Everything In Between... Love Is A Fairy Tale Come True... Because I Found Love When I Found You..." "Who said that?" asked Kai. "Why, that would be me Kai Suzuki," said a woman in a long silky, pale white Dress. "And who are you?" asked Syaoran, his eyes changing again. (He does that a lot lately o.O) "I told you, my name shall remain anonymous, but if you must call me by a name, then call me Odrianna" she said. "How do you know my name?" asked Kai. "I know all about all of you..." said Odrianna. "Then why are we here?" asked Syaoran. "Well, you want her back don't you?" There was silence. Then Syaoran spoke. "She can't come back" "That's where you are wrong, you have the power to bring her back, but it won't be easy," she said. "What do you mean?" asked Eriol. Odrianna sighed. "Syaoran, your powers, what are they?" "Which ones?" "The ones your love gave you..." "Dragon" he said. "Right, now, what were the powers your love had?" "Which ones?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"So... you know who I am, very good, how did you know?" "Sakura told me... when she gave me her powers, she not only gave me her powers, but some knowledge of her powers. You were one of the ancestors who trained her." He explained. Odrianna's eyes flashed as she transformed into her dragon self. She looked much like Sakura's form, but silver instead of crystal. "Well then... I assume you know what power I represent?" Syaoran thought for a moment then answered. "Wish" "I'm surprised you know all this but didn't know about what Sakura's powers were" Odrianna said amused. "This will make things a lot more interesting" she added, looking straight into Syaoran's eyes.  
  
And so our story continues...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER XV ~ A WISH COME TRUE?  
  
Silence had fallen upon the group, as Syaoran and Odrianna's eyes locked, daring the other to look away, but neither doing so. "How will this work?" asked Syaoran breaking the silence. "It's simple, I can help train you to fully control your powers, then as we combine our powers together, we have a chance to bring her back to this world" she explain, not losing eye contact. "Fine... when do we start?" asked Syaoran, relaxing slightly. "Tomorrow night 5pm, here" said Odrianna. "Can I... ask a question here..?" asked Eriol cautiously. Odrianna and Syaoran looked in his direction. "Why at night? Why not start in the morning? We could get a lot more done..." "I cannot come during the day, it's too risky, and besides, he can train or do whatever he wants or has to do during the day, and have more time during the night" she said.  
  
~Later, back at the hotel~  
  
"Syaoran..." "Yeah Kai... whats up?" "We got a letter from the NRL Footy Show" "Oh? Whats it say?" "They want us to perform on their show... as a special guest" "Really? When?" "On the 5th of May... which is about 2 months away, maybe 2 months and a week... approximately" said Kai. "They like to keep things interesting don't they?" Syaoran joked. "Whatchu mean?" "I mean all our important performances have been really close to events in out magical life... haven't they?" "Yeah... true" "Anyway, we'll accept their invitation" said Syaoran. "You sure?" asked Eriol walking into the room. "When did you come in?" asked Syaoran. "Just now... are you sure we should accept this? I mean... we are cutting things just a little too close aren't we?" "I dunno Eriol, but I know that Sakura would want us to do it," said Syaoran. Kai and Eriol nodded in understanding.  
  
~Next day, 5pm~  
  
"Once upon a time... something happened to me... it was the sweetest thing that ever could be... it was a fantasy... a dream come true... it was the day... that I met you"  
  
"Good afternoon to you too Odrianna, how are we this evening?" asked Syaoran sarcastically. "Very funny Mr Li. Now, how much do you know?" asked Odrianna as she came into view. "Not much more then what happened yesterday" "Ok then, here's the thing, to bring her back, you need a mixture of power and passion. Your passion will be expressed in words, while your power will be expressed in our combined powers that will open up the port hole for her to pass through" "I see... how should I use the words?" "In the best way you can express what you feel for her" Syaoran nodded his head taking in what she was saying. "Songs...." He mumbled. Odrianna smiled. "That's exactly what she said"  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Ok Sakura, you need to find a way that best expresses what you feel for your most loved, the ones you want to save," said Odrianna. Sakura thought for a moment, then looked at Odrianna. "Songs... I express all that I feel when I sing..."  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Syaoran smiled hearing what Sakura had said. "Okay, Syaoran, listen carefully... this could hurt a bit" Syaoran nodded, indicating he was listening. "Right, now transform for me" He did. Odrianna then did the same. "Now... take my hand... and concentrate really hard..." "Wait... what are you going to do?" "I'm going to release all your powers at once... all you have to do is control it" Syaoran sighed and slowly took her hand. "Remember, concentrate," she warned before their hands touched. As they did, Syaoran let out a great cry of pain as all his powers rushed throughout his being. "Syaoran... concentrate... take control of your powers son," Odrianna instructed. Syaoran stopped and concentrated as hard as he could, before passing out in front of her. "This might just work..." she wondered as she looked at his sleeping form.  
  
~Sapphire Blossoms~  
  
"Okay... we got only 1 hour and 30 minutes approximately to perform about 10 songs... so we gotta find out how we are gonna do this" said Eriol to the group. "These are the songs we'll be singing, now we gotta figure out how and what order we're going to do them" he added as he handed out the papers with the songs on them. "I think I know how we can do this... but where's Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo. "He's out training with Odrianna" said Kai. "Oh... that's the ancestor you met right?" asked Naoko. "Yeah" said Kai. "So... what does she look like?" asked Chiharu. Suddenly a dragon like figure appeared in the middle of the room. "Like that..." said Kai a little shocked. "What happened to Syaoran?" asked Melin worried. "He just passed out, that's all. He's fine; just needs a good rest," Odrianna said. Placing him on the couch. "Amazing" mumbled Rita. Odrianna looked at her. "Psychic powers, I couldn't carry him without it... he'd be too heavy" she confessed.  
  
"So... how did he do?" asked Eriol. "Pretty well for his first try" she said looking around the room. "Hi, I'm Tomoyo," said Tomoyo filming her. "Would you like me to do a trick for you?" asked Odrianna. "Really?! That would be so awesome!" said Tomoyo going all starry eyed. Odrianna laughed. "I heard about you and your passion of filming," she said as her wings appeared behind her and folded up around her body. When they opened, she opened up her arms as a dozen or so doves came flying out. "Wow... kawaii!! And I got all that on tape too!" squealed Tomoyo in delight, everyone except Odrianna sweat dropped. "Okay, well, I should get going, tell Syaoran I shall see him tomorrow, same time. Good night all" said Odrianna before she disappeared. "Okay everyone, lets get Syaoran to bed and continue with these songs," said Eriol.  
  
~Next day~  
  
"Okay Syaoran, we have decided to go with this, that alright?" said Eriol handing Syaoran the papers for the performance. "Yep, that's okay... lets just hope that Sakura is here to sing" he said heading to the door. "Where you going?" asked Eriol. "To practice" he said. "Practice what? Singing or training?" "Both" he said before he disappeared.  
  
~5pm~  
  
"Talk about, Hey now [hey now] Hey now, [hey now] Iko-iko an dey [yeah] Chakko mo fino, ah-nah-ney Chakko mo fi-nah-ney"  
  
"Ah... hi Odrianna... who's this?" asked Syaoran meaning the other figure beside that appeared beside her. "This here is my sister, Harmony Seishin Hope. (A/N: Harmony was singing [] bits) Harmony, this is our cuz's lover; Xiaolang Li." Said Odrianna. "Wait... Sakura's your cousin?" asked Syaoran. "She sure is Mr. Li," said Harmony holding out her hand. "Younger cuz though" she added smiling when he shook it. "Okay, well, sis is here to help train you... she'll be you're opponent until you learn to control at least half you're powers" informed Odrianna. "Why?" asked Syaoran. "Why? Because when you learn to control them, you'll be stronger then both Harmony and I" said Odrianna. "That's assuming you reach your full potential," Harmony added. "Oh..." said Syaoran. "Right now, lets get to work, Harmony, if you will" said Odrianna.  
  
A strong wind started to blow as Harmony's eyes flashed a dangerous dark pale blue. Suddenly wings sprouted from behind her and covered her body. The wind grew amazing strong, nearly pulling the trees out of the ground as Syaoran struggled to stay on his feet. "Are you kidding me?!?" asked Syaoran. "Harmony is at least ten times stronger then what Terumi was, and I'm supposed to become stronger then both of you?!" he asked not believing.  
  
When the wind cleared, he looked up to find Harmony transformed. Her dragon like parts were all a deep blue. She had a bluey silk dress and angel like dark blue wings that covered her entire body, and sea blue electricity flashing all around her. She opened her eyes to reveal sky blue dragon like pupils. "Syaoran... do you know what power I represent?" she asked softly. "S- s-spirit" Syaoran stuttered. {He's scared,} mumbled Harmony to her sister telepathically. {Yes... he knows you're powers} said Odrianna. "Syaoran... what are you afraid of?" asked Odrianna. "She... has the power to take you're spirit and in doing so, destroy you in the most horrible way possible... letting you live in pain for the rest of your life... when you just want to die and rid yourself of it all" he answered.  
  
"Amazing... he knows one of my most powerful attacks..." said Harmony in shock. "But I can also give back your spirit and save it from any harm what so ever" she added smiling. "Syaoran, transform..." said Odrianna. He didn't need to be asked twice. "Ready?" she asked as she held out her hand. Syaoran nodded. "Right, once you're powers are at your max, you'll have to fight Harmony, okay?" Syaoran again nodded. "Alright then," she said as she clasped his hand with hers. Syaoran let out a cry of pain as his powers were once again released. As soon as Odrianna let go, Harmony was on the attack.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
"Okay guys, that'll do for today, nice work" said Eriol as they finished their rehearsals for the performance. Suddenly a loud clap came from the lounge room. "What was that??" asked Kai. They all rushed into the room to find Syaoran down on the floor, badly injured. Odrianna was there transformed and there was another girl there too, who also looked a bit ruffed up. "Is that it? Or are you gonna try another one of those smart tactics of yours??" said the one in blue. "Argh!" said Syaoran as he got up and attacked the blue one with full force. She held her ground as blue and green electricity formed between the two. "It's no use Syaoran, you have to use more power then that to take me down!!" yelled the one in blue as she threw him back on the ground 5 metres away. "Syaoran!!" yelled Melin as she ran towards him, but was held back by Kai. "Kai! Let me go!" "No Melin... he's alright" "huh?" "He's okay, look," he said nodding his head in Syaoran's direction.  
  
Melin looked over to see Syaoran get up, not looking pleased. "He don't look happy" Eriol commented. Syaoran's eyes flashed brightly as his aurora surrounded his form. "He's not just unhappy Eriol... he's pissed," said Tomoyo hiding in behind him. "Yeah... I think you're right hun" said Eriol backing up slightly. Syaoran then jumped forward and attacked the blue one with a fury of punches and kicks, then swung his tail right at her heart. But she caught it before it had a chance to pierce her skin, in doing so, making a terrible mistake. She had grabbed the scissor part of his tail, and just like Sakura did to Terumi, he had paralyzed her. "Oh dam it," the blue one mumbled. "Okay Syaoran... that'll do for now. Good work," said Odrianna. Syaoran let got of her and offered his hand. She took it and got up. "You're not a bad fighter Syaoran, I can see why, cuz likes you so much." She praised. He smiled slightly. "You're not so bad yourself." He said. "Guys, meet Harmony, Harmony, this is Eriol, Kai, Tomoyo, Melin, Rita, Chiharu, and Naoko" he introduced, pointing at each person as he said their name.  
  
"Harmony is Odrianna's sister," said Syaoran. "Nice to meet you" the girls said in unison. The guys just nodded. "Hi" said Harmony. "Who's older?" asked Tomoyo. "Odrianna is" said Harmony smiling. "Okay, well, we'll get going now, see you tomorrow Syaoran" said Odrianna. "Byez!" said Harmony before disappearing like her sister. "She's cute," said Tomoyo. "And strong!" added Syaoran sighing. The others just laughed as Syaoran returned to his normal form.  
  
~31st of April – Final Day~  
  
"Eriol, have you seen Syaoran?" asked Kai. "No I haven't," "Darn... neither has the others... where could he be??"  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
"The three grand essentials to happiness in this life are something to do, something to love, and something to hope for." Mumbled Syaoran to himself. "That is true Syaoran, that is true" "Odrianna? Where'd you come from?" he asked bewildered. "From the other side of course" she joked. "You nervous about tonight?" "Yeah..." he sighed. "Don't worry... you've trained extremely hard... I'm sure you'll get her back" "Yeah... I hope you're right Odrianna..." Syaoran sighed. There was a few moments of silence before Odrianna spoke. "And ever has it been known that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation..." she said softly.  
  
~5pm that night~  
  
"So is this where you've been hiding out all day?" asked Kai as he and the others all walked up the hill to where Syaoran was sitting. "Yep..." Kai just laughed. "Where's Odrianna?" asked Tomoyo. "She'll be here," said Syaoran.  
  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder - of somebody else. But for somebody else, absence makes the heart grow frantic."  
  
"Here she is" said Syaoran. "Wow... does she come up with those every time she comes?" asked Naoko. Syaoran just nodded. "Beautiful..." she mumbled. "Hi everyone... so Syaoran... you ready?" Odrianna asked. "As ready as I'll ever be" "Okay, everyone, I suggest you step back" she warned. They all backed away as Odrianna's sister came into view. "Syaoran... transform for me," asked Odrianna. He did. "Okay, ready?" she asked. Syaoran nodded as he clasped his hand with hers, releasing all his powers. "Control it," she said as she let go. "Look at him... he looks like he's in pain" said Rita. "He is" came Harmony's voice. "But if he doesn't control his powers now... he's out of luck to bring her back" she added. "Hasn't he learnt how to control them yet?" asked Melin. "He's learnt how to control all his powers bar one... the special gift he needs to bring her back" They looked back at Syaoran. "He can't do it on his own" said Eriol. "Can't you help?" Kai asked Harmony. She shook her head. "Sorry... but I can't. I'm only here to watch, just like you" she replied.  
  
"Ancient cards of Clow... give me power now... lend me if you may, all the words I need to say" Syaoran chanted. "Whats he doing?" asked Melin. "He's asking the Sakura cards to help," said Harmony quietly. Suddenly all the Sakura cards came flying from all directions, circling him. They then joined together forming a dragon and wolf symbol. The symbol then floated onto his chest. A bright light formed around him as his previously green dragon body became gold. His eyes were piercing and his power was enormous. "Oh my god..." mumbled Harmony. Odrianna smiled. "Welcome to your full power Syaoran, please..." she said holding out her tail. He nodded as he too moved his tail into the middle of them. Their tails connected and formed a ball of energy. "Syaoran... express your passion" said Odrianna.  
  
"A kiss is just a kiss until you find the one you love. A hug is just a hug until you find the one your thinking of. A dream is just a dream until you make that dream come true. And Love is just a word until it is proven to you. Sakura, you are all these to me and more..." he said. "Now... sing your song," said Odrianna as she let go.  
  
(A/N: If anyone wants the translation to these lyrics, email or review me and let me know!)  
  
(Syaoran – sings softly)  
  
Hontou ni taisetsuna mono igai,  
  
Subete sutete shimaetara,  
  
Ii no ni ne,  
  
Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de,  
  
Sonna toki itsudatte,  
  
Me wo tojireba,  
  
Waratteru kimi ga iru,  
  
(Sings with more emotion)  
  
Ah - Itsuka eien no,  
  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made,  
  
Douka sono egao ga,  
  
Taemanaku aru you ni,  
  
(Sings softly again)  
  
Hito wa mina kanashii kana,  
  
Wasure yuku Iki mono dakedo,  
  
Ai subeki mono no tame,  
  
Ai wo kureru mono no tame,  
  
Dekiru koto,  
  
(Sings with more emotion)  
  
Ah - Deatta ano goro wa,  
  
Subete ga bukiyou de,  
  
Toomawari shita yo ne,  
  
Kitsuzuke atta yo ne,  
  
He begins to sing the next bit, but is interrupted by another voice...  
  
(Angelic Voice sings softly)  
  
Ah - Itsuka eien no,  
  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made, na,  
  
Douka sono egao ga,  
  
Taemanaku aru you ni!  
  
(Angelic voice sings with full emotion)  
  
Ah - Deatta ano goro wa!  
  
Subete ga bukiyou de,  
  
Toomawari shita kedo!!  
  
Tadori tsuitanda ne...  
  
The song finishes as everyone except Odrianna looked on disbelieving at what they saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uh oh... what happened? Did Sakura come back?? Did something go wrong?? R+R and you'll find out!!  
  
Psyciandra. 


	16. Romance On The Footy Show

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics.  
  
Thanks to: SulliMike23; Dye*Mui; and Chaos-Enigma; for reviewing my story!  
  
A/N for Chaos-Enigma: Yes... it would be pretty predictable, but hey, I'm a predictable person :P  
  
This is another special chapter. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful and loving b/f. This is for you hun! Hope ya like it ^__^  
  
" "Talking { } Thinking or telepathic communication ( ) Note from me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time in CP2...  
  
"A kiss is just a kiss until you find the one you love. A hug is just a hug until you find the one your thinking of. A dream is just a dream until you make that dream come true. And Love is just a word until it is proven to you. Sakura, you are all these to me and more..." he said. "Now... sing your song," said Odrianna as she let go.  
  
(A/N: If anyone wants the translation to these lyrics, email or review me and let me know!)  
  
(Syaoran – sings softly)  
  
Hontou ni taisetsuna mono igai,  
  
Subete sutete shimaetara,  
  
Ii no ni ne,  
  
Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de,  
  
Sonna toki itsudatte,  
  
Me wo tojireba,  
  
Waratteru kimi ga iru,  
  
(Sings with more emotion)  
  
Ah - Itsuka eien no,  
  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made,  
  
Douka sono egao ga,  
  
Taemanaku aru you ni,  
  
(Sings softly again)  
  
Hito wa mina kanashii kana,  
  
Wasure yuku Iki mono dakedo,  
  
Ai subeki mono no tame,  
  
Ai wo kureru mono no tame,  
  
Dekiru koto,  
  
(Sings with more emotion)  
  
Ah - Deatta ano goro wa,  
  
Subete ga bukiyou de,  
  
Toomawari shita yo ne,  
  
Kitsuzuke atta yo ne,  
  
He begins to sing the next bit, but is interrupted by another voice...  
  
(Angelic Voice sings softly)  
  
Ah - Itsuka eien no,  
  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made, na,  
  
Douka sono egao ga,  
  
Taemanaku aru you ni!  
  
(Angelic voice sings with full emotion)  
  
Ah - Deatta ano goro wa!  
  
Subete ga bukiyou de,  
  
Toomawari shita kedo!!  
  
Tadori tsuitanda ne...  
  
The song finishes as everyone except Odrianna looked on disbelieving at what they saw.  
  
And so our story continues...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER XVI ~ ROMANCE ON THE FOOTY SHOW  
  
~Back Stage~  
  
"Hey Syaoran, how ya holding up mate?" asked Eriol. "Okay... I guess... what about you and Tomoyo?" "We're okay... Tomoyo's still a lil shaken up a bit, but she's good." "Good" "Yeah... well, you betta hurry it up, we're on stage in 5" said Eriol as he walked out of Syaoran dressing room, leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
~On stage~  
  
(Band on the show – The Vipers)  
  
Hey, you, are you ready to rumble? Hey, you, are you ready to rumble? Hey, you, are you ready to rumble? Hey, you, are you ready to rumble? Hey, you, are you ready to rumble~?  
  
(Commentator)  
  
"Welcome to the footy show, now please welcome your hosts, Matty, Paul 'The Chief' Harragon, Peter 'Sterlo' Sterling, and lead by their Capitan, Paul 'Fatty' Vautin~"  
  
"Alright, Thankyou. We've got a big show planned tonight, we've got Ryan Girdler's 'Their House', a great episode of 'Show & Tell', 'Lady Luck' tries her luck at the footy, with the Penrith Panthers up against the Sydney Roosters, ought to be a good game, a fantastic dare in for daredevil dudes, ah... Andrew Johns and Brad Fitler come in to have a talk, a good segment of 'No Talent Time', but first up, will you please welcome the very famous group from Japan, they have voluntarily come all the way down her to perform for us, they are the one and only, Sapphire Blossoms!!" said Fatty.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
How can u just leave me standing?  
  
Alone in a world that's so cold...  
  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding?  
  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold?  
  
Maybe you're just like my mother?  
  
She's never satisfied~  
  
Why do we scream at each other?  
  
This is what it sounds like,  
  
When doves cry~  
  
This is what it sounds like...  
  
(The Guys)  
  
When doves cry.  
  
(Kai)  
  
Dig if u will the picture,  
  
Of u and I engaged in a kiss,  
  
The sweat of your body covers me,  
  
Can u my darling,  
  
Can u picture this?  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Dream if u can a courtyard,  
  
An ocean of violets in bloom,  
  
Animals strike curious poses,  
  
They feel the heat,  
  
The heat between me and u.  
  
(The Guys)  
  
How can u just leave me standing?  
  
Alone in a world so cold,  
  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding?  
  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold?  
  
Maybe you're just like my mother?  
  
She's never satisfied,  
  
Why do we scream at each other?  
  
This is what it sounds like,  
  
When doves cry.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Touch if u will my stomach,  
  
Feel how it trem-mem-membles inside,  
  
(Eriol and Kai)  
  
Feel how it trembles inside...  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
You've got the butterflies all tied up,  
  
Don't make me chase u,  
  
Even doves have pride.  
  
(Kai)  
  
How can u just leave me standing?  
  
Alone in a world that's so cold  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
A world that's so cold...  
  
(Kai)  
  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding?  
  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold?  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Maybe you're just like my mother?  
  
She's never satisfied  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
She's never satisfied...  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Why do we scream at each other?  
  
This is what it sounds like,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
When doves cry~!!  
  
How can u just leave me standing?  
  
Alone in a world that's so cold,  
  
(Kai)  
  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding?  
  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold~?!  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Maybe you're just like my mother?  
  
She's never satisfied~  
  
(Syaoran and Kai)  
  
Why do we scream at each other?  
  
(All 3)  
  
This is what it sounds like,  
  
When doves cry.  
  
The girls now come out, and start singing the next song.  
  
(Melin, Chiharu, Naoko, Rita, Tomoyo)  
  
Dreams can come true,  
  
Dreams can come true,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
Move a step closer,  
  
You know that I want you,  
  
I can tell by your eyes,  
  
That you want me too,  
  
Just a question of time,  
  
I knew we'd be together,  
  
And that you'd be mine,  
  
I want you here forever,  
  
(Melin)  
  
Do ya hear what I'm sayin?  
  
Gotta say how I feel,  
  
I can't believe you're here,  
  
But I know that you're real,  
  
I know what I want,  
  
And baby it's you,  
  
I can't deny my feelings,  
  
Cos I know they are true, yeah,  
  
(All Girls)  
  
Dreams can come true,  
  
Look at me baby I'm with you,  
  
You know you gotta have hope,  
  
You know you've got to be strong,  
  
Dreams can come true,  
  
Look at me baby I'm with you,  
  
You know you gotta have hope,  
  
You know you gotta be strong,  
  
(Naoko)  
  
I've seen you some times,  
  
On your own and in crowds,  
  
I knew I had to have you,  
  
My hopes didn't let me down,  
  
Now you're by my side,  
  
And I feel so good,  
  
I've nothing to hide,  
  
Don't feel that I ever could,  
  
(Melin)  
  
Do you hear what I'm saying?  
  
Gotta say how I feel,  
  
I can't believe you're here,  
  
But I know that you're real,  
  
I know what I want,  
  
And baby it's you, yeah,  
  
Cant deny my feelings,  
  
Because they are true, yeah,  
  
(All - Chorus 2x)  
  
(Rita)  
  
I'm not making plans for tomorrow,  
  
Let's live for tonight,  
  
I know I want you baby,  
  
So hold me so tight,  
  
Put your arms around me,  
  
You make me feel so safe,  
  
Then you whisper in my ear,  
  
That you're here to stay,  
  
(All – Chorus 4x)  
  
(Eriol)  
  
I solve my problems and I see the light,  
  
We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right,  
  
There ain't no danger we can go to far,  
  
We start believing now that we can be what we are,  
  
Grease is the word...  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
They think our love is just a growing pain,  
  
Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame,  
  
Their lips are lying only real is real,  
  
We stop the fight right now, we got to be what feel,  
  
(Both)  
  
Grease is the word,  
  
(Syaoran and the others)  
  
It's the word, It's the word, you heard it,  
  
(Eriol, Tomoyo)  
  
It's got groove it's got meaning,  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion,  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling,  
  
(Eriol)  
  
We take the pressure and we throw away,  
  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday,  
  
There is a chance that we can make it so far,  
  
We start believing now but we can be who we are,  
  
(Both)  
  
Grease is the word,  
  
(Syaoran and the others)  
  
It's the word, It's the word, you heard it,  
  
(Eriol, Tomoyo)  
  
It's got groove it's got meaning,  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion,  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling,  
  
(Eriol)  
  
This is the life of illusion,  
  
Wrapped up in trouble, laced with confusion,  
  
What are we doing here?  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
We take the pressure and we throw away,  
  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday,  
  
There is a chance that we can make it so far,  
  
We start believing now that we can be who we are,  
  
(Both)  
  
Grease is the word,  
  
(Syaoran and the others)  
  
It's the word, It's the word, you heard it,  
  
(Eriol, Tomoyo)  
  
It's got groove it's got meaning,  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion,  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling,  
  
Grease is the word,  
  
(Syaoran and the others)  
  
It's the word, It's the word, you heard it,  
  
(Eriol, Tomoyo)  
  
It's got groove it's got meaning,  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion,  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling,  
  
(All)  
  
Grease is the word,  
  
Is the word,  
  
Is the word,  
  
Is the word,  
  
Next song...  
  
(Melin)  
  
Here I am with open arms, Waiting for my boy to come to me, And when my baby's here with all his charms, I'll whisper to his ear in secrecy, Baby...  
  
(All Girls)  
  
Funny how all dreams come true, Like a fool I'm into you, The day we met I lost my sanity, Funny how I feel for you, Like a fool I'm into you, You washed away my insecurities,  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
Here we lie heart to heart, The perfect night for keeping you so near, And we'll let all the world drift far apart, As I hear you whisper to my ear, Baby...  
  
(All)  
  
Funny how all dreams come true, Like a fool I'm into you, The day we met I lost my sanity, Funny how I feel for you, Like a fool I'm into you...  
  
(Break)  
  
Dreams come true, Like a fool I'm into you, The day we met I lost my sanity, Funny what our love can do,  
  
(Melin)  
  
Like a fool I'm into you, boy!  
  
(All)  
  
Dreams come true, Like a fool I'm into you, The day we met I lost my sanity, Funny how I feel for you, Like a fool I'm into you, You washed away my insecurities...  
  
Next song...  
  
(Melin)  
  
Now, your grandma's, and my grandma's,  
  
sittin' by the fire,  
  
My grandma told your grandma,  
  
"I'm gonna set your flag on fire."  
  
(All Girls – Guys are singing the () bits)  
  
Hey, now (hey now) Hey now, (hey now)  
  
Iko-iko an dey (yeah)  
  
Chakko mo fino, ah-nah-ney,  
  
Chakko mo fi-nah-ney,  
  
(Rita)  
  
Now, your flag boy and my flag boy, Was sittin' by the fire, My flag boy told your flag boy, "I'm gonna set your flag on fire."  
  
(All Girls)  
  
Hey, now (hey now) Hey now, (hey now) Iko-iko an dey (yeah) Chakko mo fino, ah-nah-ney, Chakko mo fi-nah-ney,  
  
(Hey, hey now)  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
Now, look at my king, All dressed in red, Iko-Iko an-dey, I betcha' five dollars, He'll kill ya dead, Chakko mo fi-nah-ney,  
  
(All Girls))  
  
Hey, now (hey now) Hey now, (hey now) Iko-iko an dey (hey) Chakko mo fino, ah-nah-ney, Chakko mo fi-nah-ney,  
  
(All)  
  
IKO!  
  
The lights went out, before one small light shone on Syaoran as he started to sing the next song.  
  
(Syaoran – the others are singing () bits)  
  
A million hearts, are hurting cause they love you,  
  
Close your eyes, and feel their arms around you now,  
  
Baby just like me, I'm sure they're thinking of you,  
  
But know somehow, this will all work out,  
  
I sat up on the roof,  
  
And stare at the stars now,  
  
For a reason why, or something I can do,  
  
Every thing that mattered yesterday, so far now,  
  
Away from you,  
  
What you're going through... baby,  
  
But just you hold on girl (you gotta get through this)  
  
Yes you are, and try to be strong girl (you know you can do this)  
  
Cause baby love will conquer all,  
  
And it won't be long before, you'll be dancing in the rain again,  
  
My beautiful friend,  
  
My beautiful friend..  
  
If you ever feel, there's no strength left inside you,  
  
Just know I'm by your side, and holding your hand tight,  
  
Sometimes the moon is all, the light you need to guide you,  
  
(All)  
  
Through the darkest night,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Let me be the light... yeah,  
  
But just you hold on (you gotta get through this)  
  
Yes you are, yes you are, and try to be strong (you know you can do this)  
  
Cause baby love will conquer all,  
  
And it won't be long before you'll be dancing in the rain again,  
  
(All)  
  
The desert soon will turn to bloom!  
  
You'll start to feel a change in you!  
  
The sky will seem a deeper blue than it ever was before. (ever was before...)  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
A whole new world will open up as you stand face to face with love!  
  
And though I can't imagine how you'll be more beautiful than you are now~!!  
  
(You gotta get through this)  
  
Don't you be afraid girl just hold on~!! (you know you can do this)  
  
The only thing I'm sure of is that love will conquer all!  
  
And it won't be long before you'll be dancing in the rain again...  
  
Won't you save me one dance with you then?  
  
My beautiful friend,  
  
My beautiful friend...  
  
The lights once again went out. Then music started playing as a soft voice started to sing...  
  
(() Bits are sung by the Melin and Tomoyo)  
  
I love you... I love you, I love you...  
  
You cannot see who singing for they are covered in shadow, but you could see background singers in behind him/her.  
  
Baby I love you, you are my life,  
  
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side,  
  
You're my relation and connection to the sun,  
  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome,  
  
You are my raindrops, I am the seed,  
  
With you and God, who's my sunlight, I'm blooming, grown so beautifully,  
  
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl,  
  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world,  
  
The lights came on full as mist surrounded the lead singer. You can now see their face. It's a woman, about 5'4", wearing a pale, baby-blue/glitter dress, that went to the ground. Her urban hair was pulled back with baby- blue ribbons. She had on a silver chained diamond star necklace around her neck, and matching diamond earrings and bracelet, that she wore on her right arm.  
  
(Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko and Rita)  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free,  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me,  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave,  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me,  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free,  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me,  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave,  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
I know you love me, love me for who I am,  
  
Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man,  
  
I know it ain't easy, easy loving me,  
  
I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me,  
  
Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child,  
  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes,  
  
The thought of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry,  
  
I Realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side,  
  
(Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko and Rita)  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free,  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me,  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave,  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me,  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free,  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me,  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave,  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Every time I see your face, my heart smiles,  
  
Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes,  
  
Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe,  
  
To live you,  
  
Dangerously in love~~ yeah,  
  
(Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko and Rita)  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free,  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me,  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave,  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me,  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free,  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me,  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave,  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Dangerously (dangerously)  
  
Dangerous, dangerously in love with you,  
  
Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,  
  
I love you.. Oh yes...  
  
Syaoran then walked over to Sakura and held her hand. He looked deeply into her eyes as he took in her beauty. "Sakura... I thought I'd never get you back... I love you so much... I love you with all my heart and soul, to be with you, is my one true goal" he said softy, gently stroking her cheek. "I love you too my little wolf" she said before kissing his lips softly. She pulled away just as the music for the next and last song began.  
  
(Sakura)  
  
We were strangers, Starting out on a journey, Never dreaming what we'd have to go through, Now here we are, And I'm suddenly standing, At the beginning with you...  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
No one told me I was going to find you, Unexpected, what you did to my heart,  
  
(Both)  
  
When I lost hope, You were there to remind me, This is the start~!  
  
Yeah, life is a road, and I want to keep going, Love is a river I want to keep flowing, Life is a road, now and forever, Wonderful journey, I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end I want to be standing at the beginning,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
With you...  
  
We were strangers, On a crazy adventure,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Never dreaming how our dreams could come true,  
  
(Both)  
  
Now here we stand, Unafraid of the future, At the beginning with you~  
  
Yeah, life is a road, and I want to keep going, Love is a river I want to keep flowing, Life is a road, now and forever, Wonderful journey, I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end I want to be standing at the beginning, With you,  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere, Like me alone in the dark, Now I know my dream will live on! I've been waiting so long! Nothing's going to tear us apart~!!  
  
(Sakura sings while Syaoran sings chorus)  
  
Yeah, love~~!!  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
And life is a road and I want to going, Love is a river I want to keep flowing,  
  
(Both)  
  
Life is a road, now and forever, Wonderful journey, I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end I want to be standing at the beginning, With you...  
  
Life is a road, and I want to keep going, Love is a river I want to keep going on~!  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Starting out on a journey...  
  
(Both)  
  
Life is a road and I want to keep going, Love is a river I want to keep flowing, In the end I want to be standing at the beginning~!  
  
(Sakura)  
  
With you... mmm...  
  
"Wo Oi Ne Xiaolang" said Sakura softly. "Wo Oi Ne Ying Fa" replied Syaoran as he embraced her, promising himself that he'd never let go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's back!! Yay! Lol. Yeah, so it was kinda predictable wasn't it? But oh well. Hope ya liked it anyways! Luv ya hun! R+R and tell me what you think!!  
  
Psyciandra. 


	17. Peace At Last

CRYSTAL POWER II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs, only my two fanfics. I do not, I repeat, I do not own the performance down for the song "Naked" this was originally done by the 'Spice Girls' on their first ever convert.  
  
Thanks to: **SulliMike23; DyeMui; linda-liu, allyct160 and Chaos-Enigma **for reviewing my story!  
  
Chaos-Enigma: Yes, it's supposed to mean 'I love you'. I'm sorry if I have gotten it wrong. I'm not exactly Chinese " But you still gotta give me A for effort right? :p Oh and no need to be so harsh. I understand if I have upset you or something with getting it wrong... but theres no need for harsh language. Unless you're writing me a flame. But unless I'm mistaken, you sent me a review. :p  
  
This **_might_** be the last chapter of this story. I dunno yet. It all depends on how I feel and how may reviews I get. But this is more than likely the last chapter. Sorry!  
  
" "Talking

{ } Thinking or telepathic communication

( ) Note from me  
  
-- Another time

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time in CP2...  
  
_Hey, you, are you ready to rumble? Hey, you, are you ready to rumble? Hey, you, are you ready to rumble? Hey, you, are you ready to rumble? Hey, you, are you ready to rumble?_  
  
(Commentator)  
  
"Welcome to the footy show, now please welcome your hosts, Matty, Paul 'The Chief' Harragon, Peter 'Sterlo' Sterling, and lead by their Capitan, Paul 'Fatty' Vautin"  
  
"Alright, Thankyou. We've got a big show planned tonight, we've got Ryan Girdler's 'Their House', a great episode of 'Show & Tell', 'Lady Luck' tries her luck at the footy, with the Penrith Panthers up against the Sydney Roosters, ought to be a good game, a fantastic dare in for daredevil dudes, ah... Andrew Johns and Brad Fitler come in to have a talk, a good segment of 'No Talent Time', but first up, will you please welcome the very famous group from Japan, they have voluntarily come all the way down her to perform for us, they are the one and only, Sapphire Blossoms!!" said Fatty.  
  
(Melin)  
  
_Do ya hear what I'm sayin?  
  
Gotta say how I feel,  
  
I can't believe you're here,  
  
But I know that you're real,  
  
I know what I want,  
  
And baby it's you,  
  
I can't deny my feelings,  
  
Cos I know they are true, yeah,_  
  
(All Girls)  
  
_Dreams can come true,  
  
Look at me baby I'm with you,  
  
You know you gotta have hope,  
  
You know you've got to be strong,_  
  
(Both)  
  
_Grease is the word,_  
  
(Syaoran and the others)  
  
_It's the word, It's the word, you heard it,_  
  
(Eriol, Tomoyo)  
  
_It's got groove it's got meaning,  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion,  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling,  
_  
The lights came on full as mist surrounded the lead singer. You can now see their face. It's a woman, about 5'4", wearing a pale, baby-blue/glitter dress, that went to the ground. Her urban hair was pulled back with baby- blue ribbons. She had on a silver chained diamond star necklace around her neck, and matching diamond earrings and bracelet, that she wore on her right arm.  
  
(Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko and Rita)  
  
_I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free,  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me,  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave,  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me,  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free,  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me,  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave,  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me,  
_  
Syaoran then walked over to Sakura and held her hand. He looked deeply into her eyes as he took in her beauty. "Sakura... I thought I'd never get you back... I love you so much... I love you with all my heart and soul, to be with you, is my one true goal" he said softy, gently stroking her cheek. "I love you too my little wolf" she said before kissing his lips softly. She pulled away just as the music for the next and last song began.  
  
_Life is a road and I want to keep going, Love is a river I want to keep flowing, In the end I want to be standing at the beginning!_  
  
(Sakura)  
  
_With you... mmm..._  
  
And so our story continues...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER XVII PEACE AT LAST  
  
Sakura was sitting on a chair reading song lyrics. She looked around to see her friend's busy practicing, reading, and remembering moves. She looked over to her left to see Syaoran talking to Eriol about their next performance. She smiled inwardly as flashbacks came into her head and looked back down at her lyrics.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh my god Sakura you look beautiful!" squealed Tomoyo. "Do you really think so?" asked Sakura blushing slightly. "Yes, you look so stunning in that dress, Syaoran is just gonna die when he sees you!" Sakura blushed even deeper. "Sakura its time" said Chiharu as she walked into the room. Sakura nodded nervously and walked with Tomoyo to meet the other girls.  
  
Syaoran was standing near the priest at the end of the aisle with his best men, Kai and Eriol next to him. "He looks nervous" whispered Kai. "Of course he is" laughed Eriol lightly. "Who isn't on their wedding day?" he asked. Kai nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly the music from the organ started the wedding march. (A/N: Da da, da dum, da da, da dum.. :p)  
  
Syaoran stiffened at the sound. He looked down the aisle to see the love of his life walk out in a long sleeved; silky pale white dress that went to the ground. She had on a silver cross necklace on with matching bracelet. Her bridesmaids; Chiharu, Naoko, Rita, Melin, and Tomoyo wore similar dresses (A/N: All made by Tomoyo of course ') but in a pale pink. They followed her 2 on each side with Rita in the back, following the long train. They walked all the way up to where Syaoran was standing; Sakura faced her love and held his hand while the girls went to sit down as the priest began to speak.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Holy Matrimony is an honorable and cherished estate, and should not be entered into lightly, but rather with honour, respect, friendship, and love. It is into this estate that these two persons before me now come to be joined." He paused for a moment, and then continued. "Syaoran will you take Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, comfort, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do" Syaoran answered smiling, looking deeply into her eyes. The priest then turned to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura will you take Syaoran, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, comfort, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do" Sakura repeated, looking back into his eyes lovingly.  
  
"The rings please" said the priest. Syaoran turned to Eriol as Sakura turned to Tomoyo to gather both rings. The priest smiled then said. "Syaoran, please repeat after me... With this ring I wed thee..." "With this ring I wed thee..." "Let it be a symbol" "Let it be a symbol" "Of our constant and never ending love" "Of our constant and never ending love" Syaoran repeated as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. The priest then turned to Sakura. "Please repeat after me... With this ring I wed thee..." "With this ring I wed thee..." "Let it be a symbol" "Let it be a symbol" "Of our constant and never ending love" "Of our constant and never ending love" she repeated as she slipped the finger onto his finger.  
  
"Now by the power vested in me by our Lord God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Said the Priest smiling. Syaoran pulled back Sakura's veil, placed his hands on her cheeks lightly, and without losing eye contact, kissed her deeply on the lips as both families erupted with cheers and applause.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura, its time" said Melin. "Hoe?" asked Sakura. "Oh sorry, must have drifted off" she said sweat dropping. She quickly walked over to where the others were. When she got in her place, she gently held Syaoran's hand. He smiled softly as he fingered the gold ring on her ring finger. She looked at him slightly out of the corner of her eye and saw him mouth 'I Love You' she returned the gesture by kissing his hand lightly. "Good luck" she whispered as the show began.  
  
It was dark. There was complete silence throughout the room. No one spoke. They all sat with intense anticipation. A single light came on, as if it were done by magic, then another came on, and another, until 9 lights were on altogether, all shining bright. A faint noise was heard. A steady beat. It was music. A slow, soothing rhythm. It got louder and louder as the lights started to rotate in different directions. Suddenly the music stopped and only the beat could be heard. A woman, dressed in a pale, light sapphire dress, which covered most of her body, hugging it in all the right places, came into view. As she reached the middle of the lights, the music came back as before, but this time it was softer and calmer. The woman started to sing in a soft angelic voice.  
  
_Namida ga ato kara afuredashite, Saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no, Ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite, Sora e hikari kakenukete-yuku..._  
  
(3 female singers in behind her wearing white glittery dresses sang softly in the background)  
  
_Hanna howa howa ho..._  
  
The lights turned to a soft ocean blue colour and rotated around the singers, as a screen came on behind them that showed calming, blue waves. The woman in sapphire began to sing again as the music became a little faster with a bit more beat.  
  
_Konna ni chiisa na watashi dakedo, Anata wo dare yori sei ippai aishita, Arigatou ikutsumo no, Taisetsu na kimochi, Tewata shite kureta yo ne..._  
  
Another woman came out and stood beside her. She wore an almost identical dress to the other woman, except hers was purple. She spoke the next part.  
  
_"Sono toki zutto, watashi wa, Kie kaketa hikoukigumo wo mite-ita..."_  
  
(They then sang the next bit together; they're voices mixing as one)  
  
_Wasurenaide! Hitori ja nai! Hanarete mo te wo tsunaide-iru...  
  
Hajimete no koi hajimete shitta! Konna kanashimi ga aru koto,  
_  
(A third woman, dressed in the same dress, but in red then came out, and sang faster)  
  
_Nanika ga shoumetsu shite mo nanika ga, Futatabi yadotte, Wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyou to yuu, Anata kara no! MESE-JI!!  
_  
(All 3 sang together, they're voices mixing beautifully, the music coming on strong)  
  
_Itsuka kitto aeru! Futari naraba! Tookute mo hitomi mitsumeau... Kibou to yume no subete wo kakete!_  
  
(The woman in purple sang softly)  
  
_Yakusoku wo shiyou yo...  
_  
(The woman in red sang a little softer)  
  
_Ano hi no hageshisa wo..._  
  
(The woman in the sapphire dress sang high)  
  
_Daite!!_  
  
(She sang softly again)  
  
_Ashita saku mirai wo..._  
  
(All 3)  
  
_Ikiru...  
_  
The lights went dark. Then music started and the audience began to clap to the beat as they recognized what the song was. The guys came out, all dressed in long sleeved shirts and long pants or jeans.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
_They came at night leaving fear behind,  
  
Shadows were on the ground,  
  
Nobody knew where to find him,  
  
No evidence was found,  
  
"I'm never coming back"  
  
They heard him cry,  
  
And I believe him,  
  
Well he never meant to do anything wrong,  
  
It's gonna get worse if he waits too long,  
_  
(All)  
  
_Billy, Billy don't you lose my number,  
  
Cos you're not anywhere,  
  
That I can find you,  
  
Oh now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number,  
  
Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you, oh no,_  
  
(Kai)  
  
Searching through the day and into the night,  
  
They wouldn't stop till they found him,  
  
They didn't know him and they didn't understand,  
  
They never asked him why,  
  
"Get out of my way"  
  
They heard him shout,  
  
Then a blinding light,  
  
Ooh all I could see was him running down the street,  
  
Out of the shadows and into the night,  
  
(All)  
  
_Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number,  
  
Cos you're not anywhere,  
  
That I can find you, oh,  
  
Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number,  
  
Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you, oh,  
_  
(Kai)  
  
_Don't give up,  
  
Keep running, keep hiding,  
  
Don't give up,  
  
Billy, if you know you're right,  
  
Don't give up,  
  
You know that I am on your side,  
  
Don't give up,  
  
Oh Billy, you better, you better, you better run for your life!  
_  
(Break)  
  
(All)  
  
_Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number!  
  
Cos you're not anywhere!  
  
That I can find you, oh!  
  
Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number!  
  
Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you, oh!  
_  
(Syaoran)  
  
_They came at night leaving fear behind,  
  
Shadows were on the ground,  
  
Nobody knew where to find him,  
_  
(Eriol)  
  
_No evidence was found,  
  
"I'm never coming back"  
  
They heard him cry,_  
  
(Kai)  
  
_And I believe him,  
  
He never meant to do anything wrong,  
  
It's gonna get worse if he waits too long,  
_  
(All)  
  
_Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number!!  
  
Cos you're not anywhere!!  
  
That I can find you, oh!!  
  
Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number!!  
  
Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you, oh!!_  
  
(Repeat and fade)  
  
After the song finished, they all went back stage, and the lights once again went dark. A few moments later they came on dull. You can see 6 chairs in front of the screen. Music starts slowly as the girls come out. They're all wrapped up in a black towel of some sought. It covers their whole body. They sit in the chair, with the backrest facing the crowd. After sitting down, they pull away the towels. Revealing no clothing. Or, so the audiences think. That all have pale skin coloured material on. But with the dime lights, it's hard to tell the difference. They begin to sing.  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
_Naivety and childhood left behind deprived of the goodness of mankind, Past encounters have made her strong, strong enough to carry on and on,  
_  
(Tomoyo and Sakura)  
  
_Undress you with her eyes; uncover the truth from the lies, Strip you down don't need to care, lights are low exposed and bare,_  
  
(All)  
  
_Naked, Nothing but a smile upon her face, Naked, She wants to play seek and hide, no-one to hide behind, Naked, This child has fallen from grace, Naked, Don't be afraid to stare she is only naked..._  
  
(Melin)  
  
_She knows exactly what to do with men like you, Inside out in her mind there's no doubt where you're coming from mystery will turn you on and on._  
  
(Tomoyo and Sakura)  
  
_Undress you with her eyes; uncover the truth from the lies, Strip you down don't need to care, lights are low exposed and bare,  
_  
(All)  
  
_Naked Nothing but a smile upon her face Naked She wants to play seek and hide, no-one to hide behind Naked This child has fallen from grace Naked Don't be afraid to stare she is only naked..._  
  
(A conversation between Rita and the mystery man)  
  
_Hello, it's me, I thought you'd understand, Well maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, I keep seeing such a pretty picture, I'd rather be hated than pitied, Maybe I should have left it to your imagination, I just want to be me,  
_  
(Sakura)  
  
_This angel's dirty face is sore! Holding on to what she had before... Not sharing secrets with any old fool!! Now she's gonna keep her cool! She wants to get naked... She wants to get naked..._  
  
(All)  
  
_Naked, Nothing but a smile upon her face, Naked, She wants to play seek and hide, no-one to hide behind, Naked, This child has fallen from grace, Naked, Don't be afraid to stare she is only naked,_  
  
(Repeat to fade)  
  
They all pick up their towels and leave. The lights go dark once more. A few minutes later they come on and the chairs are gone. Its once again the guys turn to sing. Slowly, one by one they come back out. Syaoran, Kai and Eriol are all wearing black stylish sun glasses. (A/N: Same ones Keanu Reeves a.k.a 'Neo' wore in the Matrix)  
  
(Eriol)  
  
_I wear my sunglasses at night,  
  
so I can, so I can, Watch you weave then breathe your story lines.  
_  
(Kai)  
  
_And I wear my sunglasses at night,  
  
so I can, so I can,  
  
Keep track of the visions in my eyes._  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
_While she's deceiving me, it cuts my security.  
  
Has she got control of me? - I turn to her and say:_  
  
(All)  
  
_Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades,  
  
oh no.  
  
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades,  
  
oh no,  
  
I can't believe it!  
  
You got it made with the guy in shades,  
  
oh no._  
  
(Eriol)  
  
_And I wear my sunglasses at night,  
  
so I can, so I can,  
  
Forget my name while you collect your claim,_  
  
(Kai)  
  
_I wear my sunglasses at night,  
  
so I can, so I can,  
  
See the light that's right before my eyes.  
_  
(Syaoran)  
  
_While she's deceiving me, she cuts my security,  
  
Shes got control of me,  
  
I turn to her and say,_  
  
(All)  
  
_Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades,  
  
oh no.  
  
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades,  
  
oh no,  
  
I can't believe it!  
  
Don't be afraid of the guy in shades,  
  
oh no, it can't escape you,  
  
Cause you got it made with the guy in shades,  
  
oh no.  
  
I said: I wear my sunglasses at night.  
  
I wear my sunglasses at night;  
  
I wear my sunglasses at night.  
  
I'll say it to you now: I wear my sunglasses at night,  
  
I wear my sunglasses at night,  
  
I wear my sunglasses at night.  
  
I cry to you: I wear my sunglasses at night. I wear my sunglasses at night..._  
  
Next song follows...  
  
(Sakura sang softly)  
  
_All my life I've been waiting,  
  
For you to bring a, fairytale my way,  
  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning,  
  
It's not okay, I don't feel safe...  
  
I Dont Feel Safe, Oohhh...  
_  
(Her voice now becomes deep and rough, a way no one has heard her sing before)  
  
_Left broken empty in despair,  
  
Wanna breathe can't find air,  
  
Thought you were sent from up above,  
  
But you and me never had love,  
  
So much more I have to say,  
  
Help me find a way..._  
  
(She sings higher, but still rough)  
  
_And I wonder if you know!  
  
How it really feels!  
  
To be left outside alone!  
  
When it's cold out here!  
  
Well maybe you should know!  
  
Just how it feels!  
  
To be left outside alone!  
  
To be left outside alone...  
  
I'll tell you,  
  
All my life I've been waiting!  
  
For you to bring a, fairytale my way!  
  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning!  
  
It's not okay, I don't feel safe,  
  
I need to, pray..._  
  
(She sings softer again, but still rough)  
  
_Why do you play me like a game?  
  
Always someone else to blame!  
  
Careless, helpless little man,  
  
Someday you might, understand!  
  
There's not much more to say!_  
  
_But I hope you find a way!_  
  
(The girls join in with her now, as she sings high and rough)  
  
_Still I wonder if you know!  
  
How it really feels!  
  
To be left outside alone!  
  
When it's cold out here!  
  
Well maybe you should know!  
  
Just how it feels!  
  
To be left outside alone!  
  
To be left outside alone...!  
_  
(Sakura sings even higher)  
  
_I'll tell you,  
  
All my life I've been waiting!  
  
For you to bring a, fairytale my way!  
  
Been living in a, fantasy without meaning!  
  
It's not okay, I don't feel safe,  
  
I need to, pray..._  
  
(The girls sing in the background softly)  
  
_Heavenly father, please, save me..._  
  
(Sakura sings softly, then goes high and rough, into a yell)  
  
_Oh pray, oh heavenly father... Oh save me! Ohhhh, Ohhhh ooh!!!!_  
  
(Her and the girls sing rough)  
  
_And I wonder if you know!  
  
How it really feels!  
  
To be left outside alone!  
  
When it's cold out here!  
  
Well maybe you should know!  
  
Just how it feels!  
  
To be left outside alone!  
  
To be left outside alone!!_  
  
(She sings alone)  
  
_Oohhhhh Ohhhh!!  
  
All my life I've been waiting!!  
  
For you to bring a, fairytale my way...!  
  
Been living in a, fantasy without meaning! Ooh!!  
  
It's not okay, I don't feel safe!_  
  
(Shes sings softly again)  
  
_I need to, pray..._  
  
The lights went off. It was complete darkness. A low murmur in the crowd started as the light continued to stay off. Suddenly a beat started. And the light came back on. Syaoran and the boys, with a few dances in the background, were now on stage. They started to sing.  
  
(Eriol)  
  
_Sometimes I feel I've got to,  
  
Run away I've got to,  
  
Get away,  
  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me,  
  
The love we share,  
  
Seems to go nowhere,  
  
And I've lost my light,  
  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night!_  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
_Once I ran to you,_ (I ran – Eriol and Kai)  
  
_Now I'll run from you,  
  
This tainted love you've given,  
_  
_I gave you all a boy could give you,_  
  
(All)  
  
_Take my tears and that's not nearly all!_  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
_Oh...tainted love,  
  
Tainted love,_  
  
(Kai)  
  
_Now I know I've got to,  
  
Run away I've got to,  
  
Get away,  
  
You don't really want it any more from me,  
  
To make things right,  
  
You need someone to hold you tight,  
  
And you'll think love is to pray,  
  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way!_  
  
(chorus...)  
  
(All 3)  
  
_Don't touch me please,  
  
I cannot stand the way you tease,  
  
I love you though you hurt me so,  
  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go,  
_  
_Tainted love, tainted love,_ (x2)  
  
_Touch me baby, tainted love,_ (x2)  
  
_Tainted love...!_ (x3)  
  
"Okay, now will you please welcome to the stage, for the last time before they go on their honeymoon, Mr and Mrs. Li!!" said Eriol after they had their 10 minutes breather backstage. The music started as Syaoran started to sing.  
  
(Syaoran) 

_If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me,  
  
Oooh, No baby please don't go,  
  
If you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me,  
  
Oooh, No baby please don't go, _

(Both)  
  
_A love like ours is love that's hard to find,  
  
How could we let it slip away,  
  
We've come too far to leave it all behind,  
  
How could we end it all this way,  
  
When tomorrow comes we'll both regret,  
  
Things we said today,_

(Sakura)  
  
_A love like ours is love that's hard to find,  
  
How could we let it slip away,  
  
We've come too far to leave it all behind,  
  
How could we end it all this way,  
  
When tomorrow comes we'll both regret,  
  
Things we said today,_

(Syaoran)  
  
_If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me,  
  
Oooh, No baby please don't go,  
  
Oh girl, just got to have you by my side, _

(Both)  
  
_Oooh, No baby, please don't go,  
  
Oh mama, I just got to have your lovin, yeah,  
  
We've come too far to leave it all behind..._

The others walk out onto the stage now, all lining up into one long row. "Thankyou everyone for coming to our last concert before our honeymoon in 4 days, you've been a fantastic audience, and we'll be sure to return again sometime after our time off" said Sakura. "Alright, will you please join us in our last song tonight; it's called 'Heaven is a place on earth' "she added. The crowd erupted with applause as Syaoran kissed Sakura on the lips passionately.

(Everyone without music)

_Ooh, baby,_ _do you know what that's worth?  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth,  
  
They say in heaven, love comes first,  
  
We'll make heaven a place on earth,  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth...!_

The music starts.

(Kai and Melin)  
  
_When the night falls down,  
  
I wait for you,  
  
And you come around,  
  
And the world's alive,  
  
With the sound of kids,  
  
On the street outside,_

(Eriol and Tomoyo)  
  
_When you walk into the room,  
  
You pull me close and we start to move,  
  
And we're spinning with the stars above,  
  
And you lift me up in a wave of love...!_

(All)  
  
_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
  
They say in heaven love comes first!  
  
We'll make heaven a place on earth!  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth...!_

(Rita and Chiharu)  
  
_When I feel alone,  
  
I reach for you,  
  
And you bring me home,  
  
When I'm lost at sea,  
  
I hear your voice,  
  
And it carries me,_

(Syaoran and Sakura)  
  
_In this world we're just beginning,  
  
To understand the miracle of living,  
  
Baby I was afraid before,  
  
But I'm not afraid anymore...! _

(All)  
  
_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
  
They say in heaven love comes first!  
  
We'll make heaven a place on earth!  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
_  
(Instrumental) (Naoko)  
  
_In this world we're just beginning,  
  
To understand the miracle of living,  
  
Baby I was afraid before!  
  
But I'm not afraid anymore!!_

The music cuts. And everything is silent. The group looks at each other smiling, then as if on cue, the all sing the chorus out loud and strong.  
  
_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?!  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!!  
  
They say in heaven love comes first!!  
  
We'll make heaven a place on earth!! Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!_

(Repeat and fade)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! How was it? Was it better then the first CP? RR and let me know!!! And if you have any questions, queries, suggestions or anything at all, email or review me with your idea and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Cyas later!!   
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
**SulliMike23, DyeMui, linda-liu, allyct160, swtcandiee, SyaoranzCherryBlossom, CrystalVampire, Tuvi, Keroberous, Izzy and Chaos- Enigma** for sticking with me from the very beginning!! I hope you enjoyed the trip, and I certainly hope it was worth it! Bye Guys! Luv yas!


End file.
